


My Black Dalia

by AshleyTrecartin



Series: Dean's Black Dalia [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Demons, Dirty Talk, Dragons, F/M, Family, Ghosts, Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Titans, Witches, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 50,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyTrecartin/pseuds/AshleyTrecartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean rescue a girl from a couple thugs she was trying to hustle one night at a bar. A year later they meet up with her again while hunting a ghost. They team up for the hunt and for some reason Dean feels pulled towards her. One thing leads to another and they team up for a second hunt. She makes Dean happy and he's not ready to say goodbye. It's about damn time he had some happiness in his life. Then, along comes Elena. She and Sam have an instant connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where the hell this came from. Honestly, it was meant to be a one shot, but now I'm starting chapter 4...so there you go. I blame Dean. It's all his damn fault.

My Black Dalia   
Chapter One

The pool cue lined up with the ball, clear blue eyes lined up the shot, mapping the direction of the balls. All she had to do was sink this last shot and walk away with five hundred bucks. Hunting might not pay very much, but hustling pool sure did. Dalia hit the shot and smirked as the eight ball rolled right into the corner pocket. 

She stood up straight and laid the pool cue on the table. “Thanks boys.” She picked up the money. “That was a hell of a game.” Dalia laughed as she turned. The plan was to have one more cold beer before calling it a night. Her new buddies seemed to have other plans. 

Big, dumb, and ugly, who she’d won the money from, caught her arm just above the elbow. His big hand and thick fingers wrapped nearly all the way around. “Hold it right there you little bitch.” He held her still as his other two buddies moved to block her escape. “I want my money back.”

Dalia quickly pocketed the money. “Well that’s just too damn bad. I won it.” She tried to pull her arm away, testing his strength. 

“You hustled me!” He was getting angrier by the second and starting to draw attention.

“Yeah, I did.” She was done playing games with these idiots. Dalia planted her boot on the wannabe bad ass’s chest and pushed, kicking him back into the rack of pool cues on the wall. His buddies didn’t like that very much. One of them grabbed her from behind in a bear hug while the other one positioned himself in front of her. He drew his fist back and Dalia braced herself for the blow. 

Out of nowhere a hand shot out and stopped the punch. A tall man with vivid green eyes stepped between Dali and her would-be assailant. “Didn’t your mama ever teach you its not nice to hit a lady?” The man holding her suddenly let go and Dalia had to grab onto the pool table to keep from falling over. “You got that one Sammy?”

An even taller man with a head of amazing hair was facing off with the other Neanderthal. “Yeah, I got this one.”

“This is between us and the thieving bitch.” The leader of the dumbass club got up from the mess of broken pool cues. “This don’t concern you.”

“Nice English,” Dalia muttered. She sighed and pulled her favorite knife from inside her leather jacket. “Alright boys, this has been fun, but me and my new friends here are leaving.”

The three amigos eyes the knife. Dalia knew it. They were just a bunch of big pussies. She slowly backed up, twirling the knife in her fingers, the two men who’d come to help behind her. Dalia didn’t turn her back until they were outside. “I’d buy you boys a drink but I don’t think I want to go back in there.” She turned to look at them. “Thanks for the help.”

“No offense, but the next time you decide to hustle a game of pool, you might wanna try someone more your size.” The shorter of the two crossed his arms. “We might not be around next time.”

Dalia rolled her eyes. “I’ll keep it in mind.” She turned to head back towards her motel. 

“Hey wait!” Dalia turned. “Do you know anything about the disappearances?”

Recognition started to sink in. there was only one reason why strangers would ask about something like that. These boys were hunters. Dalia smirked. “Sorry boys, you’re about four hours too late.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means I already took care of the problem. A vampire, kidnapping people and draining them.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Wasn’t that hard to take out one lone bloodsucker.”

“You’re a hunter?” They looked a little shocked. It was cute. 

“That’s right.” She turned again. 

“What’s your name?”

“Dalia,” she called over her shoulder. “See you boys around.” She gave them a wave and kept walking. 

Dean looked at Sam. “Is it just me, or are you a little pissed off?”

Sam smirked and clapped his brother on the shoulder. “Think of it as a vacation instead of getting beaten by a girl.”

Dean watched Dalia until she rounded the corner at the end of the street. “Don’t be a smartass.” He followed Sam back to the Impala. He really hoped they ran into Dalia again. 

_One Year Later…_

The floorboards creaked under Dean’s feet as he slowly walked through the abandoned house. He and Sam had caught wind of this case two days ago. It was the classic abandoned house haunted by a vengeful spirit gig. They weren’t exactly sure what they were dealing with, so they were scoping out the place. Sam was in the next room with the EMF while Dean tried to draw out the spirit. A thump in the room to Dean’s left drew his attention. It wasn’t Sam. Slowly he started towards the door, shot gun loaded with rock salt ready. He kicked down the door, black and red caught his eye and without thinking he shot, the same moment he was shot. 

His body slammed back against the wall, the air forced from his lungs. It had been a long time since he’d been hit with rock salt. He’d forgotten how bad it hurt. “Son of a bitch!”

“Dean!” Sam ran in, gun ready. “What is it? Are you okay?”

Dean took Sam’s hand and got to his feet. “Yeah, just some rock salt to the chest.” He rubbed his chest tying to ease the pain. 

“What kind of spirit uses rock salt?” Sam looked around the room. 

“Not a spirit.” They looked over in the corner of the room. A young woman with black streaked blonde hair and crystalline blue eyes was slowly getting to her feet. She was dressed in black leather and a deep red halter that drew the eyes. “Not exactly how I wanted to meet up again.” She looked down at her shirt, littered with rock salt holes. “Damn it, this was my free drink shirt!”

“Dalia?” Sam asked. 

“Dalia? That chick from the vampire hunt a year back?” Dean stared at the girl. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Afraid not.” She smiled and dusted herself off. “So, you heard about the dead blondes too?” she asked. 

“Yeah, we heard about them.” Dean crossed his arms. “This is our case, but I think there’s some crossroads demons next state over. Knock yourself out.”

“Dean,” Sam warned. 

Dalia didn’t seem to mind. “Dean, that’s no way to treat an old friend.” She pumped her shotgun, emptying the chamber. “You know, we could work together.”

Dean laughed. “Not likely honey.”

“Will you excuse us for a minute?” Sam grabbed Dean and pulled him into the next room. 

“What Sam?”

“We could use the help.” Sam sighed and shook his head. “Look, Dean. I know you’re still a little upset about the whole vampire thing, but that was a year ago. She could know things about this case that we don’t.” 

Dean sighed and weighed the options. He really didn’t like the idea of teaming up with Dalia. She was too much like him, and that was a bitch to admit. On the other hand, if they worked with her he didn’t have to worry about her getting in the way. And she wasn’t exactly bad to look at either. He scrubbed a hand over his face. “Yeah, fine, whatever.” They walked back into the room Dalia was waiting in. She was scrolling through her phone. “Alright blondie, you’re in.”

She looked up and grinned. “Awesome.” She tucked her phone back into her pocket. “Your place or mine?” She walked past them and out of the house. 

“I’m so going to regret this.” Dean sighed and followed her out of the house. 

xXx

Dean pulled up behind Dalia at her motel. He threw the Impala into park and killed the engine. “I’m still not sure about this.” 

“Let it go, Dean.” Sam climbed out of the car and grabbed his bag from the back seat. 

With little choice, Dean climbed out and grabbed his bag. They met Dalia in front of her door and waited while she unlocked it. “Welcome to my humble abode.” She pushed open the door and walked inside. 

Dean had to admit, he was slightly impressed. Newspaper clippings, computer printouts, maps, statements, lore, she had it all on the tables, the extra bed, and the walls. It looked like she was a bigger nerd than Sam was when it came to research. “Okay Stanford, tell us what you’ve got.”

Dalia put her hands on her hips. “Stanford?”

“That’s what he used to call me.” Sam sat at the table and picked up one of the newspaper clippings. “I used to go to Stanford, so I know how to do proper research.”

“Oh,” Dalia sighed. “Well, alright then.” She sat at the table with Sam. “Billy Yorke,” she started. “Born in 1863, he lived in that house with his wife, three sons, and twin daughters. He owned a private practice, he was a doctor. All of his patients loved him, couldn’t stop singing his praise.”

“So he was a great doctor, doesn’t sound like someone who’d want to hang around and kill a bunch of blondes.” Dean opened the mini fridge and pulled out three beers and passed them out. 

“Just hearing that side, no.” Dalia popped the top on her beer and took a drink. “Starting in 1880 when Yorke was seventeen, young women started to go missing.” Dalia handed the boys a couple of photos of the first missing girls. “All of them were young blondes. At first it was just one maybe two girls every six months.” As she explained she kept showing them photos. “Soon, that wasn’t enough. Billy Boy was burning through women. Over the course of thirty years, he killed sixty-eight women.”

“How?” Dean asked. 

“Mutilations mostly. When he was found out he claimed it was for science. Police surrounded his home. Before they could get inside Billy killed his whole family.”

“Talk about your psychos.” Sam flipped through a few more pictures. 

“When the cops finally managed to get inside, Billy attacked him. It’s estimated that they shot him forty times.” Dalia sighed and finished her beer. “Now Billy’s back and he’s trying to continue his work.”

“By kidnapping blondes.” Sam sighed and sat back, rubbing his face. 

“Which explains why you’re here.” Dean smirked and looked at Dalia. “You were planning on using yourself as bait.”

“What better way to lure out a blonde killing ghost then with a blonde?” She grabbed her laptop. “Pizza okay with you two?”

“Using yourself as bait is a stupid idea.” Dean looked through a little more of the information. “And yeah, pizza’s great. Extra anchovies for Sammy boy.”

Dalia rolled her eyes. “Look, you already agreed to work together on this, so like it or not, I’m the bait, because I’m Billy’s type.” She concentrated on the screen, filling out an online order for pizza while they talked. “Anyways, there is one thing I haven’t been able to figure out.”

“What’s that?” Dean leaned over her shoulder to watch her. 

Dalia sent the order and leaned back in the chair, tipping her head back to look up at Dean. “How is he getting the girls? From what I can tell, everyone is terrified to go anywhere near that house, especially now that more girls are disappearing.” 

Dean looked down into her eyes, noticed the absolute concern in them. “That is strange.” He sighed and sat back down. “It doesn’t matter right now. All that matters is getting rid of the spirit. So where was Billy Boy buried so we can salt and burn his bones.”

“He wasn’t buried. The locals were so afraid of him they took him outside and burned his body.” Dalia rubbed her eyes. “I thought that maybe that’s how he was luring girls. If they come close to the property he could get them to get inside.” She shook her head. “I don’t know.”

“It’s a decent theory.” Sam stood up with a couple of the photos and started to pace. “That just means we have to find the cursed object that he’s so tied to.” He looked up. “What about his medical tools? The ones he used on the girls?”

Dalia shook his head. “I’ve been in that house three times. I haven’t been able to find them.”

“Wait, wait, wait. You’ve been in that house three times, and Billy hasn’t attacked you?” Dean asked. 

“I didn’t say that. I said I didn’t find the medical tools. He’s attacked me plenty.” She rubbed the back of her head. “He managed to yank a chunk of hair out. But the medical tools have to be in the house. I haven’t found any record of them anywhere else, and believe me, I’ve checked.”

Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Alright, so here’s the plan, we eat, sleep, and in the morning, we go back and we gank this son of a bitch before he can kill anyone else.”

Dalia smiled a little as Dean sat back down and kicked his feet up on the spare chair. He stretched his arms behind his head, causing his shirts to ride up. She caught a glimpse of the lean muscles underneath and quickly looked away. She was on a job, she didn’t need to get tangled up with a Winchester. “So, about the last time we met, I didn’t realize you guys were Winchesters.”

Dean smirked and dropped an arm over the back of the chair. “But you do now?”

She shrugged. “Nowadays I don’t think there are many hunters who don’t know who you two are.” She smiled a little and winked. “Or your friends.”

“Friends?” Sam asked looking up from the research he was looking at. “What friends?”

“Oh come on. Everyone knows you’ve got it in with an angel and the King of Hell.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “If those are our friends we may need to start branching out, Sammy.”

Dalia smiled and laughed when there was a knock on the door. “Food’s here.” She got up and grabbed her wallet from the night table. Dean followed her to the door and took the pizzas from the delivery kid while she paid. When he didn’t leave Dalia raised an eyebrow. “What?”

The kid who couldn’t be over seventeen looked at the money in his hand and then back up at Dalia. “The _polite_ tip is twenty percent, ma’am.”

Dalia’s jaw nearly dropped. He did _not_ just call her _ma’am_. “Oh? I’m sorry, is that what it is now?” She smiled and took a step back. “Here’s a tip. Get a real job.” She slammed the door in his face. “Asshole.”

Dean laughed. “Ma’am?”

“Shut up.” Dalia walked over and grabbed a slice of pizza. “God I hate teenagers.” She kicked her feet up on the table and leaned back. She glanced at Dean from the corner of her eye. She noticed the way he was watching her, slowly looking up from her feet to her eyes and back down again. She had to admit that she kind of liked the fact that Dean was checking her out. Maybe this hunt wouldn’t be such a bad idea. 

The three of them ate and swapped hunting stories before deciding to call it a night. “Sorry I only have the two beds.” Dalia looked at the boys. “I can call for a rollaway cot, or one of you can take the couch.”

Dean shook his head. “Nah, don’t worry about us. Sammy and I are used to roughin’ it.” He slapped Sam on the back. “Ain’t that right Sammy?”

“Yeah.”

She smiled and nodded a little. “Alright. Well I’m going to change, so fight over the bed.” She grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom. 

Dean turned and looked at Sam. “You can take the bed.” 

Sam narrowed his eyes. “Just like that?”

“Yeah, just like that.” Dean pulled his button down off and tossed it over to his bag. 

Sam laughed. “I see what this is about. You’re trying to impress Dalia.” He shook his head as he got ready for bed. 

“That’s got nothing to do with it. I just know how much of a baby you are when you don’t get a good night’s sleep.” He’d never outright admit that Sam was right. He didn’t know what it was about Dalia, maybe the fact that she was a damn good hunter, maybe just the fact that she was smoking hot, but he was attracted to her. He looked up when the bathroom door opened and Dalia walked out. She was wearing the shortest pair of shorts he’d ever seen in a neon green and an itty bitty black tank top. God help him he was going to have a boner all damn night like some randy teenager. 

“Nighty night boys.” Dalia smiled and climbed into bed and plugged her phone in before turning off the lights.


	2. Chapter 2

My Black Dalia  
Chapter 2

Dalia yawned and stretched her back when she woke up. Motel mattresses weren’t the most comfortable things in the world, but at least it was something. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair, scratching the back of her head. She looked over at the other bed. Sam was gone but he’d left a note on the night table that he’d gone running. Dean was still sleeping on the floor between the beds. She smiled a little and smirked him for a moment. He looked…gorgeous. His hair was sticking up in all different directions and he had a small drool stain running down his chin. But the fun in his hand, resting on his chest was testament to the dangerous man that he was. 

She sighed and grabbed her phone. She had a few text messages from her mom. Dalia smiled and called her. “Dalia?”

Her smile grew. “Hi mom.”

“Oh honey, I’m so glad you called. How’s the hunting trip?”

Dalia switched over from supernatural hunter to regular everyday hunter. “It’s going good. I’m actually going out later today.”

“That’s great news. When are you coming home again?”

She sighed and looked around the room. “I’m not sure.” Dean started to take up. “I’ve gotta go, but I’ll call you again soon.”

“Okay, I love you baby.”

Dalia tried to ignore the pain in her mother’s voice. “I love you too.” She hung up the phone as Dean sat up and rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes. 

“Who was that, your boyfriend?” he asked, voice still gravely from sleep. 

“My mom actually.” Dalia tossed the covers back and climbed out of bed. 

Dean groaned as he stood up and cracked his back. “She knows what you do?”

She laughed a little. “God no. She thinks I’m on a normal hunting trip, for elk.”

“Elk?” He smirked and watched her. “So you’re a hunter pretending to be a hunter?” Dean laughed. “I’m sorry, but that’s hilarious.”

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. But she doesn’t question me when I ask for a new shotgun for Christmas.” Dalia grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom. “I’m gonna take a shower.”

“Oh, wait.” Dean took a step forward. “Can I get in there real quick?”

She smirked over her shoulder at him. I can undress in the shower. Come on in.”

Dean groaned and watched her walk inside. She was going to kill him. If he really didn’t have to piss he wouldn’t go in.

Dalia closed the curtain as Dean walked into the bathroom and smirked. This was interesting. “So,” she started as she pulled her top off and threw it over the top of the curtain. “Think we’ll get this bastard today?”

“No question,” Dean answered. 

Dalia turned on the shower and glanced at Dean’s shadow. He was watching her. “Good. It’s been a long time coming.” She started to soap up her body when a very naughty idea popped into her head. “Hey, Dean?”

“Yeah?” His voice sounded strained. 

Dalia pulled the curtain back and poked her head out. “Do you mind getting my back?” she asked and had to bite back a laugh when Dean nearly fell over. 

“Your back?” Yep, his voice was definitely strained. 

“Yeah, please? I still feel gross from that house yesterday.” Dalia pulled the curtain all of the way back and turned her back to Dean, holding out the soaped up washcloth. She heard his soft footsteps and then the washcloth slid from her hand. Dean steadied one hand lightly on her waist and she bit her lip when he started washing her back. He scrubbed in gentle circles and Dalia had to bite back a moan when a shiver ran up her spine. 

“So, uh, you and your mom, you’re close?” he asked. 

“We are. My dad left when I was four. It was the cliché he left for cigarettes and never came back.” She sighed, rolling her shoulders. Whatever Dean was doing felt amazing. 

“How did you end up hunting?”

Dalia looked over her shoulder at him. He was watching his hand as he rubbed the washcloth over her upper back. “I was hunting, actually hunting, whitetail, with my boyfriend. We were, go, fifteen I think?” She sighed. “Anyways, we were tracking this buck. What we didn’t know was that something was tracking us. It just, it came out of nowhere.” 

“What was it?” Dean asked. His hand had moved from her upper back down to the middle and her skin broke out in goosebumps. 

“A wendigo.” She turned and looked at him again over her shoulder. “That scar that starts on my shoulder and runs down to my hip? I got it that night.”

“So your boyfriend?”

“He died. I shot the wendigo, hurt it, and it ran off. I managed to get back home and started researching. Honestly, I thought I was crazy at first.”

“We all do at one point.”

Dalia shrugged. “Maybe.”

“So you tracked the wendigo and killed it?” Dean’s hand had moved again. He was running the washcloth over her hip now, right where the scar ended. “I gotta say, that’s impressive for your first hunt.”

She smiled a little. “I’m a damn good hunter. I’ve been hunting things since I was eight.” She looked back at him again. “After the wendigo I just kept going. At first I’d just take care of things around my town, or maybe a few towns over once I had my license. The day I turned eighteen I lit out and started traveling the country. Killing all of the baddies along the way.”

She looked up at met Dean’s eyes. He smiled a little and she felt his hand still against her skin. “I uh, I think I got it…your back I mean.” He handed back the washcloth but Dalia shook her head. Slowly, she turned around until she was facing him. He bit his lip and his eyes quickly flashed to the wall behind her. “Dalia…”

She reached out and took the washcloth, tossing it to the end of the tub. “Dean.”

“We really, really shouldn’t…” His eyes kept shifting from the wall to her face and back again. He was trying so hard to be a gentleman. 

“We really, really should.” She reached out and played with the end of his shirt. “We’re hunters, Dean, we gotta take our pleasure when we can.” Dalia leaned in, cupped his face, and lightly kissed his lips. “Tomorrow isn’t a promise.”

He looked at her, staring into her eyes. “Ah, hell. Screw it.” He grabbed her face and kissed her. Dalia moaned into the kiss and pulled his shirt over his shoulder, breaking the kiss only long enough to get it over his head. His hands dropped from her face as he hastily undid his jeans and pushed them down, trying to get rid of his clothes that were already damp. 

As soon as his clothes were off Dean climbed into the tub and pressed Dalia against the shower wall. She moaned and arched her back, pressing against him as the water rained down on them. He kissed his way down her neck as she ran her hands all of him. Neither one of them wanted slow. They wanted now, they wanted fast. 

Dean slid his hands down to her ass and hauled her up. Dalia wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning as his cock rubbed against her pussy. “Shit, Dean. Need you now,” she breathed out. 

“Don’t you worry baby. I got you.” He reached down and lined himself up and slid deep inside of her with one powerful thrust. Dalia’s mouth fell open on a breathless moan as she arched against Dean. “You’re so damn tight,” he ground out. 

“You’re not exactly…inadequate.” She ran her fingers through his hair and rocked again him. “Oh, god, your cock feels so good.”

Dean chuckled and fisted a hand in her hair, the other one squeezing her ass. “You say the nicest things.” He crashed his lips against hers as he thrusted inside of her. She tightened around him, her walls contracting, like her body was trying to milk the orgasm from him. He growled as he slammed his hips forward and his tongue plundered her mouth. She was perfect around his dick. So tight, and wet, and so fucking hot he felt like he was melting inside of her. “Fuck, Dalia. Your pussy’s so perfect. Gonna get addicted.”

“I’ll be your heroine baby.” She dug her nails into his shoulders, breaking the skin. The hot little bursts of pain spurred Dean on. He rested his forehead against hers and stared deep into those crystal blue eyes, darkened by the lust and the pleasure coursing through her veins. She cupped his face in her hands as the coil in her belly drew tighter and tighter, a spring ready to snap from the force. “Getting close,” she moaned, keeping her eyes locked with his. 

He bit his lip, slamming his hips against her. The sound of wet flesh on flesh filled and echoed around the tiny bathroom. “Come for me baby, I wanna feel it.” He nipped at her lips, briefly catching the bottom one and pulling, drawing a delectable moan from her. “Soak my cock, let me fucking feel it.”

Dalia threw her head back against the shower wall as her whole body arched and convulsed. Her muscles tightened and a silent scream fell from her lips as the floodgates open and her orgasm crashed down on her. Dean growled, dipping his head and resting it against her shoulder. His balls drew up tight with his own release. Three more thrusts and he pulled out, empting himself against the shower wall with a groan, his hands clenching against her skin and scalp. 

He panted against her shoulder as he rested her head against his and he slowly lowered them to the floor of the tub. Her nails released his skin, leaving behind half crescent marks that would stay with him for days. He released her hair and wrapped his arms around her waist as he stretched out in the tub and she straddled his hips, keeping his cock nestled inside of her. 

“Holy shit,” he panted, slowly coming down from the high. 

She laughed breathlessly. “You can say that again.” Dalia picked her head off of his shoulder and looked up at him. He smirked and kissed her. “We should get out before Sam gets back.”

He sighed and nodded. “Yeah.” Dean carefully helped her to her feet. They quickly finished washing and stepped out. Dalia picked up her towel and started drying off. Dean wrapped a towel around his hips and leaned against the wall to watch her, arms crossed over his bare chest. “You’re so damn sexy.”

She smiled and looked over her shoulder at him as she dried off her legs. “I know.” She looked him over. “You’re not too bad yourself,” she said licking his lips. 

Dean pushed off the wall and caught her hips in his hands and ground his hips against hers. Dalia bit her lip and arched, moaning softly. “Careful honey, you might get me started again.” He leaned down and kissed her shoulder. “We’ve got a ghost to hunt.” 

She glared playfully as she stood up and started to dress. “That’s just mean.” He chuckled and watched her dress. He had to admit, the black skinny jeans and the cups of her lacy deep purple halter top were a huge turn on. He just knew once they were out the door she’d pull on her leather jacket. Once she was dressed, Dean opened the door. Dalia smiled and walked out, running a hand through her wet hair, fluffing it. She stopped dead when she saw Sam at the table, arms crossed. He looked like the father who was catching his daughter coming home after curfew with a boy. 

“You two have fun in there?” he asked. Dalia ducked her head and went to her bag for her hair brush. Dean just smirked and grabbed his clothes from his bag. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He rolled his eyes and looked away from Dean as he started to dress right there at the end of the bed. “I brought coffee and breakfast.”

Dalia smiled and sat beside him at the table. “Thanks Sam, and you know, if you feel left out, I don’t mind being…shared.” She smirked and gave him a wink as she tore into the food he’d brought, forcing herself not to laugh at the blush spreading over his face. 

“Alright kiddies, fuel up, then let’s go get this son of a bitch.” Dean sat down at the table and started to eat. He smirked up at Dalia. “Then, we come back and go at it again.”

“Oh, come on, Dean,” Sam complained. 

Dalia chuckled and took a sip of her coffee. “It’s okay Sam, we can get another room. You can have this one all to yourself.”

“Thanks, I’ll pass.” He sighed and rubbed his face. 

She patted his shoulder and got up. “I just gotta do my hair, throw on a little eyeliner and we can go.”

Dean turned and looked at her. “You’re going to put on makeup to go on a hunt?” he asked. 

She winked at him. “Just because what we do is a dirty, nasty job doesn’t mean I can’t look pretty.” She smiled and went into the bathroom. She set out her hairdryer and makeup, comb, and a few hair ties. Once she had her hair actually dried she separated the top portion in a Mohawk section and pinned it up. Then, she pulled her sides back and secured them with a small clear hair tie before braiding the part she’d clipped back. She checked both sides of her head in the mirror to make sure everything looked right before she opened her makeup bag and started on her face. Once she was satisfied she walked back out and grabbed her biker boots from the side of the bed. “Let’s roll boys.”

She grabbed her leather jacket and pulled it on before grabbing her bag. She followed Sam and Dean out of the room and climbed into the back seat of the Impala. “Okay, let’s go over the plan one more time before we get there.”

Dalia rolled her eyes. “We’ve been over the plan Dean.”

“I know, just one more time.” He glanced at her in the rearview mirror. “Just to make sure.” She shrugged as she pulled her gun out of her bag and slid the clip out. “Wait, where’s your shotgun?” he asked. 

“Shotguns are heavy and bulky. I prefer my pistol.” She looked up at him and winked. “I’ve got rock salt bullets that fit inside the clip that I made.”

“Huh.” Dean shrugged and looked back at the road. “Anyways. We start in the basement and we look everywhere. Top to bottom, every nook and cranny.” He looked back at her and felt a sharp pain seep through him. He really didn’t like the fact that they were going to use her as bait to pull the ghost out if they needed to. He hadn’t liked it before they’d had sex, but he really didn’t like it now. “Just…be careful okay?”

She smiled. “I’m not a novice. I can handle myself.” 

Dean sighed and pulled up to the property and killed the engine. “Let’s go bag a ghost.” They all climbed out of the car, double checking to make sure they had everything before walking inside of the house. Dalia led them down to the basement. She was sure she hadn’t missed anything, but they boys wanted a look through the house. And who knew? Maybe she did miss something they wouldn’t. 

The stairs to the basement creaked under their feet as they descended. Dean coughed as each step they took kicked up another cloud of dust. When they reached the bottom they broke off to search different corners. Dean kept one eye on Dalia as she bent down to search through an old china cabinet. 

She sighed and pulled out a box covered in dirt, spider webs, and other things she didn’t want to think about. She flipped open the lid and immediately dropped the box. “Oh gross.”

“What?” Dean looked over, a slight edge of panic in his voice. 

“Human teeth.” Dalia pushed the box away with her gun and looked back into the cabinet. She didn’t find much of anything else. Just some of the good doctor’s notes. “Anything?”

“No, nothing.” Dean walked over, wiping his hands on his jeans. “Sammy?”

Sam shook his head as he joined them. “No.” He sighed and looked around. 

“Alright, well let’s head up to the main floor and give it the once over.” Dean headed up the stairs, Sam behind him. Dalia sighed and looked around the basement one last time. Not seeing anything she turned to follow the boys up the stairs. They were already through the door when it slammed shut and Dalia was thrown down half a flight of stairs. She grunted when she landed in a pile of boxes stacked against the wall. 

“Dalia!” Dean yelled from the other side of the door. She could hear him banging against it, trying to get it open. “Dalia! Damn it, talk to me.”

She got up slowly and drew her gun. “I’m alright!” she shouted back. 

“Do you see him?”

“No.” She looked around, eyes carefully searching for Billy. A flash of movement to her right drew her eye and Dalia shot. 

“Dalia!” Dean called out. 

“I’m fi—” she broke off on a scream as Billy grabbed her from behind. He threw her head first into a wall and her world went black around her, her unconscious body crumpled to the ground. Billy stood over her grinning. He picked her up and walked over to a hidden panel in the wall they’d missed when looking and disappeared. As soon as the panel slid shut behind them, the locks on the door slid open and Dean burst through, all but falling down that stairs. 

“Dalia? Dalia!” He ran down the stairs, panic sneaking up on him as he looked everywhere. “Damn it!” He picked up whatever was closest and heaved it at the wall. 

“Dean!” Sam grabbed his shoulders and turned him so he was facing him. “Look, I get you’re worried, but we’re not going to be able to save her unless we find the cursed object.”

Dean growled and looked around one more time. “Damn it!” He ran up the stairs to start looking. He’d be damned if he let Billy kill Dalia. He didn’t bother trying to hide his presence in the house. He tore drawers out, flipped tables and chairs. Sam let him go, it was better than arguing with him and wasting time. With Dean’s pace, it took them an hour to search the house. “They’re not here!” Dean pitched a glass at the wall, watching the glass shatter. 

Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes. There had to be something they were overlooking. He racked his brain for the answer. “Wait a minute.” Sam went to his bag and opened it up, pulling out the picture of Billy’s burning body. “What if the locals were so afraid of Billy, they dumped his medical tools with his body?”

“Then they would have burned Sammy, they’re not the cursed object.” Dean was pacing, his jaw clenching. 

“Not if they put them with the ashes. Okay, so the story goes that the locals were so afraid of Billy coming back that after they burned his ashes, they buried them in a ten foot grave. What if they put the tools with him?”

Dean smirked. “Sam, you’re a genius.” He grabbed his bag. “Let’s go. The sooner we melt that bastard’s tools, the sooner we get Dalia back.” He walked out of the door. 

xXx

Dalia groaned as she came to. Her head was throbbing and the strain in her shoulders from being suspended from the ceiling by her arms was brutal. She felt the sticky trail of blood down the back and front of her head was a little more than she liked. She’d lost a lot of blood. She lifted her head and looked around the room. The walls were covered in saws, knives, needles, and a multitude of other things meant to cause pain. This really wasn’t good. 

“You’re awake.” A young man who looked like he could be Billy Yorke’s brother walked into her line of sight. 

“Who the hell are you?” she asked, her voice thick. 

He laughed. “I’m Billy Yorke.” He walked over to a table filled with knives and scalpels. “Well, the sixth generation Billy Yorke.” He picked up a long filet knife and admired it in his hands. “You see, the original Billy Yorke is my great, great, great, great, great uncle.”

Dalia glared at him as he walked closer with the knife. “So being a sick son of a bitch runs in the family?”

Billy chuckled and shook his head. “I’d watch your mouth,” he said calmly before backhanding her, causing her body to spin from its suspension. “See, the story of my uncle was passed down from generation to generation. Father’s would warn their sons not to end up like him.”

“But you didn’t want to listen to daddy.” Dalia rolled her eyes. “You psychos are all the same.”

Billy glared at her and stabbed the filet knife into her shoulder, tearing a scream from her throat. “I’m going to enjoy cutting you up, bitch.” He pulled the knife out and threw it across the room. “I’m going to cut every one of your fingers off, knuckle by knuckle, then, I’ll start on your toes. From there? Who knows?”

“You gonna talk me to death first?” she snapped. “C’mon Billy, be a man.”

He chuckled and pulled a bandana from his pocket with a knot in the middle. “Oh, I will, Dalia,” he sneered, forcing the knot into her mouth and tying the bandana securely at the back of her head. “But not just yet. See, I’ve dealt with hunters before. Usually just one at a time, maybe two.” He walked back over to the table and looked over his tools. “But you, you just couldn’t take a hint, and then you go and bring two more hunters with you. Uncle Billy and I don’t like that.” He turned around, a scalpel in his hand now. “Your friends are out there, looking for my uncle’s tools. But they won’t find them. I have them stashed away.” 

He laughed as he drew closer and ran the flat of the blade against her cheek. “So, I’m going to have to go out there and kill them both, or, Uncle Billy will.” He laughed and grabbed the front of her shirt, slicing it open with the scalpel. Dalia swore at him behind the gag as he pushed the sides open. “Now, let’s see…where to start?”

xXx

Dean wiped sweat from his forehead as he slammed his shovel into the ground. They had to have dug at least ten feet, maybe more, and they still hadn’t found the doctor’s tools. “Damn it, Sam, where are they?” He looked around and all he saw was dirt. 

“I don’t know Dean, maybe they’re not here.” Sam sighed and climbed out of the hole, only to get thrown. 

“Sam!” Dean jumped out and blasted Billy with rock salt. “Well, good news is that if he’s coming after us, he’s not hurting Dalia.” He knew that could mean that she was already dead, but he was hoping to have a little faith. 

“Let’s go back inside, take another look around.” Sam picked up his bag and headed back towards the house. Billy appeared in front of them, blocking their path. The boys raised their guns, ready to shoot, but Billy was getting wise. He threw Sam into a tree, knocking his gun into the hole they’d dug. Dean, he threw twenty-five yards. 

“Son of a bitch.” Dean started to sit up until Billy appeared on top of him and started to push a knife into his chest. Dean groaned and grabbed Billy’s wrists, pushing back. He hissed at the blade seesawed in and out of him as they fought for power. “Sam!”

“She belongs to us,” Billy growled. “You cannot have her.” He grunted as Dean gained a little more ground. 

“Sam!” Dean shut his eyes tight when the blade went a little deeper. Sam finally managed to get to Dean’s gun and blasted Billy in the back. Dean sighed and tossed the knife away, putting a hand over the wound in his chest. “Son of a bitch. Billy has a partner.”

“What?” Sam helped Dean up. “What do you mean he has a partner?”

“I don’t know Sam, he said she belonged to them. Not him, them.”

“Then where is she?” Sam sighed and looked back at the house. “We searched that whole place. She’s not in there.”

“Well, we must have missed something, so we look again.” Dean grabbed his bag and headed back towards the house. “What I can’t figure out is who would be working with a killer like Billy.” He rushed back inside and headed straight to the basement. 

“Hard telling, Dean. I mean, we have met our fair share of humans that were pretty messed up.”

“Yeah, you can say that again.” Dean started to feel along the walls, hoping that there was a secret panel that they’d missed. That’s when he heard it. It was muffled, like Dalia was gagged, but Dean heard the unmistakable sound of screaming. “Son of a bitch, Sam over here.” He started pulling at the paneling, trying to get through the wall. Sam looked around and grabbed a crowbar that was lying in a pile of junk on the floor. Together they managed to get the paneling to slide open. Dalia’s screams got louder. 

Dean raised his gun as he entered the room. Every instinct in his body was telling him to get the girl and get her safe. But he knew if he went in guns blazing she’d likely end up dead. With Sam behind him he made his way through the door and around a corner, waiting for the big bad nasty to pop out. 

They heard laughing. “Uncle Billy’s back. That means your friends are dead.” They heard a grunt before the sound of a slap followed shortly after by Dalia’s muffled screaming. “I’m going to enjoy breaking you.”

Dean rounded the corner, gun raised and ready. “Stop right there you son of a bitch.” The man turned around. He could have been Billy’s brother. 

He glared. “You two. You’re supposed to be dead!” He threw a scalpel at them that they easily dodged. He seemed to regain his composure. “No matter,” he sighed, straightening his shirt. “Uncle Billy!” The ghost of Billy appeared in front of Dean who got thrown into a wall with hanging knives. 

Sam lifted his gun on Billy but got thrown too. Dalia glared at the young Billy and grabbed the rope holding her to the ceiling. She’d been saving her strength, waiting for the right moment. When he turned back around, she used what little she had and pulled her legs up and kicked him in the head. He fell back, knocking a table over just as his uncle jumped onto Sam and slashed his bicep with a long serrated blade. She tried to remain calm as she rubbed her face against her arm, working the gag out of her mouth. “Dean!”

He shook his head and looked up. “Dalia! Who’s the freak?” He ran over and pulled a knife, ready to cut her down.

She shook her head. “The alter, Dean.” She nodded over to the corner with a small table lined with antique medical tools. “The younger one is a human, but you’ve got to get rid of the spirit.” She looked over at Sam as he screamed. “Hurry.” Dean swore, but left her hanging and walked over to the table. He grabbed up the tools and ran back up stairs. 

“Little bitch!” The younger Billy got up and stalked towards her, a long saw in his hand. “I was going to take my time with you, enjoy it. But you just had to go and piss me off.” He swung out with the saw. Dalia managed to get her leg up again. The blade came down across her calf, tearing her jeans and skin. She screamed, her muscles clenching as more blood spilled. She heard the spirit scream as Dean presumably burned the tools. 

Sam groaned as he got up, grabbing a knife of his own. “Get away from the girl,” he breathed out. He was hurting, Dalia could see it in his eyes. Dean came running back down, his pistol drawn. 

Billy glared and dropped the knife, stepping away from Dalia. “You’re going to pay for this,” he warned. 

“Don’t count on it.” Dean shot him in the heart without blinking and rushed over to Dalia. Sam followed and reached up, cutting the ropes holding her while Dean steadied her body, ready to catch her. Once Sam cut through the ropes she dropped into Dean’s arms. He hauled her body close to his and looked down at her. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll live,” she answered weakly. She’d lost a lot of blood and she felt dizzy. “Could go for a cheese burger and a beer.”

Dean shook his head. “Always the smart ass.” He cradled her body as he carried her up the stairs and out of the house. “Who was that psycho?” he asked as he settled her in the back seat.

“Billy’s great nephew, sixth generation Yorke.” She rested her head back against the seat and hissed when Dean wrapped a tourniquet around her leg. She retold the story Billy had forced on her while Sam drove them back to the motel. 

Dean sighed and shook his head. “So he thought he’d carry on his uncle’s work. That’s messed up.” He pulled his jacket off and ripped the sleeve of his tee shirt off to press against the still bleeding wound on her hip. That’s when it really dawned on them that she was practically naked from the waist up. He grabbed his jacket and draped it across her body as Sam pulled up to the motel and climbed out, walking around to open the door. 

Dean eased her into his arms again and climbed out of the car with her and straight into the motel room. “I’m going to go get some food, supplies,” Sam said before walking back out and closing the door behind him. 

Dean gently laid Dalia out on the bed and went to the bathroom, getting the medical kit from the bag he kept in there. When he came back she’d tossed his jacket onto the other bed and was in the process of trying to shimmy her jeans off. “Hold still, will you?” He sat beside her and untied the tourniquet before gently pulling her jeans off her legs, pausing only to unlace her boots and pull them off as well. “How much pain are you in?”

She smiled a little and rested back against the pillows as Dean took inventory of every single cut and bruise on her skin. “Between one and hit by a train? Hit by a bus.” She hissed when Dean started to clean the wounds. “Son of a bitch.”

“You scared the hell out of me,” he whispered. 

All jokes aside, Dalia had been pretty damn scared too. “I know.” She sat up and cupped his face, making him look at her. “Thanks for saving my ass.” She smiled a little. 

He sighed and went back to tending to her wounds. “Yeah, well, someone had to.” He smiled a little. Neither one of them really knew what was going on between them. They didn’t really want to talk about it either. For now, they were happy to just let things be as they were, to go with the flow. Dalia leaned back and let Dean take care of her. It was nice to have someone to do that for her. She watched him, the unspoken question of what was going to happen in the morning lingering in the air. They really didn’t want to answer it.


	3. Chapter 3

My Black Dalia  
Chapter Three

By the time Sam came back with food, Dean had patched up Dalia, had gotten her cleaned, and settled into bed. He’d even let her have control of the TV, which wasn’t really a terrible sacrifice since she’d found Die Hard. He was sitting beside her on the bed with her head on his shoulder, arguing about who would win in a fight; John McClane or Dean, when Sam came back. 

“Don’t get me wrong, Dean, you’re a tough son of a bitch, but McClane would kick your ass.” She smiled and looked over at Sam. “What did you bring me?” she asked. 

Sam sat the bags down on the table. “I got burgers, chilly cheese fries, soda, beer, salad—for me—and in case you’re not feeling up to anything that solid, I brought you some soup and a grilled cheese.” He brought the special bag over and handed it to her. “Generally after taking a few blows to the gut I don’t really want to eat.”

Dalia smiled and took the bag. “You’ve got that right.” She pulled the soup out of the bag and cracked the lid, taking a deep breath in. “Thanks, this is exactly what I needed.”

He smiled and nodded as Dean climbed off the bed and headed for the food. “Oh, and Dean, she’s right. McClane would kick your ass.”

Dean sighed as he pulled a burger out. “Everyone thinks they’re so funny.”

“Awe, don’t pout baby, it’s not attractive.” Dalia smiled and dug into her soup. 

“I actually got something else while I was out,” Sam said, sitting at the table. “I think I found another case.”

Dean and Dalia both looked over. Their unspoken question coming to light. “What, ah, what kind of a case?” Dean asked. He suddenly wasn’t hungry anymore. 

Sam sighed. “Well, from the story I read in the paper, I’m thinking witches.” He pulled the newspaper out of one of the bags he’d brought back and handed it to Dean. “One Bryan Dunham chocked on nails, inside of his home, in his bed.”

Dean sighed and skimmed through the story. “It’s worth checking out at least.” He tossed the paper on the table and looked over at Dalia. It probably wasn’t a good idea, relationships with hunters never ended well. But he wasn’t quiet done with her yet. “What do you say? Wanna hunt some witches?”

Dalia grinned. “Hell yeah.”

xXx

Dean quietly walked over to Dalia’s bed and pulled the covers back, intending to climb in. “Dean, what are you doing?” Sam asked from the table where he was still researching. 

“Going to bed?”

“No, I mean, what are you doing with Dalia?”

Dean sighed and covered her back up. He walked back over to the table and sat down. “Honestly Sam, I don’t know.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I know I like her. I know she’s a good hunter, she gets this life.” He looked over at Sam. “I know I don’t want her to go yet.”

Sam smiled a little. There weren’t many times Dean got hung up on a girl. It was a rare occasion. If this was what dean wanted, he wasn’t going to get in the way. “Get some sleep, Dean.”

Dean looked over at Dalia. “Yeah.” He got up and walked back over and carefully climbed into bed with her. She sighed in her sleep and rolled closer to his body, curling against his chest. Dean couldn’t help the small smile as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers. 

xXx

Dean stretched with a yawn as he woke up. He dropped his arm, wrapping it back around Dalia’s waist. He smiled and looked down. Dalia had her head on his shoulder, her top arm wrapped around his waist. In the hand that wasn’t wrapped around her was his gun, resting against his belly. The whole image, Dalia sleeping in his arms, a gun in his hand to protect her, it just seemed…right.

He looked over at the bathroom door as Sam walked out, his hair dripping from his shower. “How’d you sleep?”

Dean smirked and looked back at Dalia. “Perfect.” He looked back over at Sam. 

“Good. I’m going to go grab some breakfast for the road.” He grabbed his bag. “Any requests?”

“Pie.” Dean smirked and laughed when Sam flipped him off and walked out. 

“Why do you hate sleep?” Dalia shifted against him and sighed. 

“Sorry.” Dean watched her as she opened her pretty blue eyes and looked up at him. “Morning.”

She grinned and leaned up to kiss him. “Morning.” Dalia stretched out beside him. “What time is it?”

Dean looked over at the radio clock on the night table between the beds. “Seven.”

She groaned and scrubbed a hand through her hair. “Damn.” She sat up slowly and hissed. 

“What’s wrong?” Dean sat up and put his gun down on the table. 

“Just a little sore.” She looked down at what skin was exposed in her tank top and shorts. The cuts and bruises looked worse this morning than they had the night before. 

Dean frowned and grabbed the medical kit. “Let’s have a look.” He sat down beside her and grabbed the ointment from the kit. “I could call Cas.”

She shook her head. “I’ve dealt with worse before.” She winced a little as Dean rubbed the ointment over a particularly nasty cut. 

“Sorry.”

Dalia shook her head and reached for her phone when it started ringing. “It’s my mom.” She smiled a little as she answered it. “Hey mom.”

“Hey honey, how was your hunting trip?”

“It was great. Bagged a couple big ones.” She bit her lip and swallowed a groan when Dean moved to another injury. 

“What’s wrong?” her mother demanded. 

Dalia rolled her eyes. “Nothing mom, I’m fine.”

Her mother huffed. “If you say so. When are you coming home?”

Dalia rubbed her eyes. “I’m leaving for Topeka today. I should only be there for a few days. I’ll try to swing by after that.”

“Topeka? What the hell are you going to hunt in Topeka?”

Dalia slapped Dean’s arm when he chuckled. “I’m not hunting. There’s a gun show and I could use a new rifle,” she lied smoothly. 

Her mother sighed. “Alright. Call me when you’re on your way so I can go shopping. I want to have all of your favorites.”

“Thanks mom.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” Dalia hung up and tossed her phone onto the bed. “Guess I’m going home after the hunt.”

“Can I ask you something?” Dean asked as he packed up the medical kit. Dalia nodded. “So your mom thinks you hunt furry little critters. How do you explain all of the scars, the lack of trophies?”

“I actually go hunting.” She eased herself off the bed and started digging through her clothes. “When I can find time between cases I’ll go hunting and send the meat and trophy home to mom.” She pulled her clothes out and looked at Dean. “As for the scars and bruises, well, depending on what kind of game you hunt it can be dangerous.”

“What? Bambi’s out there with a shotgun?” Dean joked. 

Dalia smirked as she shimmied into her jeans. “A wild boar could tear your leg off. An alligator will pull you right out of the damn boat and eat your alive. A buck during rut will impale you.” She pulled her shirt on and fluffed out her hair. “Civilian hunting can be just as dangerous as what we do.”

Dean shrugged as he got dressed. “Yeah, I guess so.” He glanced over at her. “So, you really hunt all of that?”

“Boar, gator, white tail, elk, bear, you name it, I hunt it.” Dalia started packing up. “So after we get this witch I’m gonna have to go hunting. Mom’s expecting me to bring home some game.”

“What kind?”

She shrugged. “Probably pick up an elk and a deer tag, see if I can get a couple big ones.” She smiled over at Dean. “Wanna come?”

“Hunting?” He stopped packing his bag and looked at her. 

“Hunting, back home to meet my mom.” She shrugged and zipped up her bag. “Whatever.”

Dean looked back at her bag. “Oh uhm,..” 

Sam walked back into the room with a couple bags from McDonalds and one from a gas station. “You two ready?”

“Yep, so ready.” Dean grabbed his bag and walked out of the room.

Dalia sighed a little and watched him. “Everything okay?” Sam asked. 

“Peachy.” She grabbed her bag and followed Dean out of the room. What was she thinking, asking Dean if he wanted to meet her mother? Even if Dean was a hunter, things didn’t work out relationship wise. She’d never met a hunter who’d been able to hold down a stable relationship. This was just plain hunting and fucking. Once the witch was dealt with she’d be on her own again, and that was just the fact of it. 

xXx

Dalia looked over at the house of their victim as Dean pulled up. Sam was back at the motel doing research. The car ride without him had been nothing but awkward. Neither one of them wanted to address what had happened that morning before Sam had come back. She sighed and looked down at her outfit. The boys had insisted that she get some new clothes if she was going to pose as a FBI agent, so they’d taken her shopping. She’d gotten the typical button down and blazer, but the store hadn’t had any trousers, only skirts. With the impractical heels Dean and picked out, she felt like an idiot. “I hate this outfit,” she muttered, climbing out of the Impala. 

Dean smirked and leaned on the hood. “I think it’s pretty damn sexy.”

“You just like it because I’m in a skirt and heels.” She slammed the door. “So which fantasy is it, librarian, teacher, or secretary?” 

He slapped her ass as she walked around the car. “Maybe a little of all three.”

She rolled her eyes as they climbed the porch steps. “Try to focus on the case.” She knocked on the door. 

A young woman, clearly grieving answered the door. “Yes?”

“Ms. Dunham, I’m agent Kutcher, this is agent Kunis. We were wondering if we could talk to you about your husband’s death.” As Dean introduced them they flashed their badges. 

She frowned a little but nodded. “Sure, come…come in.” She moved and let them enter the house. 

“We understand this is a difficult time, we’ll be brief.” Dalia followed Dean into the house. “Do you think while my partner asks you some questions I could take a look at the crime scene?”

She nodded. “It’s upstairs.” 

Dean watched her disappear up the stairs to search for the hex bag. He’d had to admit, paying the chick at the clothing store to hide all of the pants had been the best damn idea he’d ever had. “Agent Kutcher?”

He snapped out of it and looked at the widow. “I’m sorry Ms. Dunham.”

“Julie, please.”

He nodded. “Julie. The day your husband died, did he mention hearing or seeing anything strange?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“What about enemies. Was there anyone who hated or held a grudge against Bryan?”

Julie shook her head. “Almost everyone loved Bryan. It was hard not to.”

“What do you mean almost everyone?”

She sat on the couch and ripped a tissue from its box on the table. “About a year ago Bryan started having an affair with one of the women from my book club, Denise Roberts. I found out about a month ago.”

“And you stayed with him?”

Julie looked up at Dean. “Are you married, agent Kutcher?” 

Dean shook his head. “No, I’m not.” 

“Marriage is work. I loved Bryan. He agreed to stop the affair and we started going to marriage counseling.” She dabbed at her eyes that had started spilling over. “Denise was pissed off when Bryan told her.”

Dean looked up as Dalia came back down the stairs. “Thank you, Julie.” He got up and followed Dalia out of the house. “Did you find it?”

Dalia reached into her pocket and pulled out two hex bags. “I’m thinking if we would have shown up just an hour later Julie would have been dead too.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing I got a name.” Dean climbed into the car and started it. “Julie said that Bryan was having an affair. When he broke it off the mistress, one Denise Roberts, wasn’t very happy with him.” 

“Well that makes our job easier.” Dalia pulled her leg up onto the other so she could pull her shoe off. Dean glanced over and smirked. Her skirt has ridden up, giving him an awesome view of her toned thighs. “Any idea where we can find her?”

“No, but that shouldn’t be a problem for Sam…what are you doing?” Dean watched as she unzipped her skirt and pushed it down her legs. “Jesus, you want me to crash?”

“What’s the matter, Dean, can’t handle a little skin?” She grabbed her bag from the back seat and pulled out the tiniest pair of cutoffs Dean had ever seen. “I’m not keeping that damn death trap on.”

“Death trap?”

“How the hell do you expect me to run or fight in a pair of heels and a skirt tight enough to cut off the blood supply?” She pulled her shorts on and pulled out socks and her boots. 

Dean groaned as she pulled her blazer off and started unbuttoning her shirt. “Baby, you gotta stop.” He gripped the steering wheel and tries to keep all of the blood from flowing to his dick.

Dalia laughed. “If it’s bothering you that much pull over.” She grabbed a shirt and pulled it on over her head. 

“Oh, just you wait. I’ll get you back for this.” He pulled up to the motel and parked. “When you least expect it, I’ll get you back.” He climbed out and walked into their room. “Denise Roberts,” he told Sam. “Start digging.” He went over the conversation with Julie again. 

“So, jealous mistress works some black magic on the poor bastard?” Sam sighed as he brought up more information on their target. 

“That’s what we figure.” Dalia grabbed three beers from the fridge and brought them over to the table, sitting between the boys. 

“Well, it would make sense.” Sam took a drink and turned his computer around. “Good fortune just seems to follow her, and every time something good happens, someone, usually someone standing in her way, dies.”

“So we’ll deal with her tonight,” Dean said. “Go in heavy before she can kill anyone else.”

“Great.” Sam got up and grabbed the keys. “I’m gonna do a little recon, find out where she’s going to be tonight.”

Dalia looked at Dean after Sam left. She pushed her chair back, locking eyes with him. “What are you doing?” Dean asked. She only smiled as she straddled him and loosened his tie. He grinned, sliding his hands up her legs to her waist. “I think I like where this is going.”

She slipped his hands under her shirt and smoothed them up her back. Dalia unbuttoned his shirt, leaving a trail of kisses across his neck. Dean groaned when she bit him playfully. He was about to pull her shirt off when Sam came back. 

“Seriously dude?”

“Sorry, but you’re going to want to see this.” Sam sat on the couch and turned on the television. Dean and Dalia turned to watch, but Dalia stayed on Dean’s lap and he kept his hands up her shirt. “I was walking by the front desk when I saw it.” San turned to the news. The reporter was standing outside of Julie’s house with a hoard of police and ambulance personnel. 

“What the hell happened?” Dean demanded. He and Dalia got up and moved to get a better look. “We were just there an hour ago and took two hex bags from the house.”

“There must have been another one. Apparently she choked on razor blades.” Sam flipped the screen off. “The good news is that I think I know where our witch is going to be tonight.” He handed Dean a flyer for a charity event. “She’s on the committee,” he explained pointing out her name. 

“Great, so we go, we get her alone, and we kill her.” Dean shrugged out of his suit jacket. “Problem solved.”

“Not quite.” Dalia took the flyer and read it over. “It’s a black tie event.” She looked up at them. “We need to go shopping.”

xXx

“How’s it going boys?” Dalia called from her dressing room. 

“I hate these things,” Dean complained. 

“Come on, it can’t be that bad.” She zipped up her dress and listened to the boys walk out of their rooms. She looked at herself in the mirror. She’d chosen a black, floor length, gown with a single shoulder strap. She turned, watching how the material moved and hugged her curves and showed off her cleavage. She smiled, approving of the fit and stepped out of her dressing room. 

They boys were standing in front of the viewing mirrors, straightening bow ties and smoothing collars. She had to admit, the Winchester boys cleaned up. She watched Dean reach up and smooth out his hair, his tux jacket tightening and stretching over his muscles. She saw the moment he saw her. His hand froze and his body tensed. His head snapped around and looked her over, head to toe and back again. “Wow.”

Sam turned too, whistling. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you belonged rolling in money.”

“Thanks boys. You don’t look half bad yourselves.”

“Alright, let’s get these monkey suits back to the motel and gear up.” Dean followed Dalia back to her room and caught her around the waist, pulling her back against his chest. “I say, tonight, after this is all over, we get our own room and I peel this off of you with my teeth.”

Dalia moaned, biting her lip and dropping her head back against his shoulder. “Wanna know a secret?”

“What’s that?” he asked, kissing her neck. 

“I have to go commando in this dress.” Dean growled and bit down on her skin. “Thought you would like that,” she said breathlessly. 

“Just you wait until tonight.” He slapped her ass playfully and let her slip back into the dressing room. He went back into his and started changing. He thought about what she’d asked him about that morning. Meeting her mom was a big deal, and he wasn’t even sure where they were going. 

But that wasn’t what was bothering him. He’d had some strong connections with a few women in the past, but nothing quite like this. He knew it probably had something to do with the fact that Dalia was also a hunter. He knew without a doubt that she made him happy, and that was a rare thing in his life. He wasn’t planning on letting her go anytime soon. He’d already lost his mom, dad, Ellen, Jo, Ash, and Bobby. He’d watched Sam die more than once. He’d had enough shit in his life. He was due some happiness. 

Dean grabbed his tux and walked out. Sam was waiting, his own tux draped over his arm. “Why don’t you take these and go fill out the paper work, I’ll wait for Dalia.”

Sam smirked and took Dean’s tux. “I bet you will.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, I’m just glad you’re happy.” Sam walked to the counter to fill out the rental information. 

Dean leaned against the wall between doors and slipped his hands in his pockets. Yeah, he was happy. Dalia walked out of the dressing room, holding her dress and another new pair of shoes. “What’s wrong with the shoes you were wearing earlier?”

“They don’t go with the dress.” She looked up at him. “You and Sam better head back to the motel, I could be a while.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m going to need some earrings at least, a necklace if I really want to fit in, some nylons and a garter belt. On top of all that I’m going to need some makeup because black eyeliner isn’t going to cut it tonight. Oh, and a curling iron and hair spray.” She listed off things and Dean could see her making a mental list. 

“What the hell do you need all of that shit for?” He honestly didn’t see why it was needed. 

“Because I’m a girl sweetheart. Certain things are expected of me that aren’t of you.” She kissed his cheek. “Go back to the motel, I’ll catch up with you later.”

Dean caught her arm when she turned to leave. “Hey, be careful okay?”

She gave him a wink. “Careful’s my middle name. I’ll meet you at the event.” He sighed and watched her go. He was really hoping she was right.


	4. Chapter 4

My Black Dalia  
Chapter Four

Dean pulled up curb side in front of the museum being used to host the charity event. Cars and limos were lined up for the valet and the city’s best were ready to mingle and spend money. Dean pulled his gun out of his bag and slipped the clip out, making sure it was loaded. “Dalia texted, she’s already inside.” Satisfied with his ammo situation, he habitually tapped the clip against the gun and slid it back home. “Let’s get inside and see what she’s found out.” 

They climbed out of the car and smoothed out their jackets. “Do we have game plan?” Sam asked as they climbed the steps to the museum. “We can’t exactly just kill a woman in the middle of a charity event.”

“We’ll figure it out.” Dean followed the line of people inside and started looking for Dalia. The second he saw her his body froze and his heart stopped. He’d seen her in the dress before, but now…holy crap. The dress hugged her body in all of the right places, the hells accentuated her ass, her onyx streaked diamond hair curled in cascades down her shoulders. Diamonds twinkled at her ears and throat. He didn’t know how she did it, but her makeup made her eyes look like sapphires, glinting in the candle light. When she looked across the room at him her sinfully red lips curled into a smile. 

Sam slapped a hand on his shoulder. “You’re screwed, bro.” He laughed and walked off to scout out their witch. 

Dean swallowed hard. Yeah, he was screwed. He grabbed two glasses of wine off of a passing tray and crossed the room. He handed one of the glasses to Dalia. “The name’s Bond, James Bond.” 

She smiled and took the glass. “You look pretty sexy there Mr. Bond.” She smoothed a hand over his hidden gun. “And packing.”

He took a sip of his drink. “So, what’s the scoop?”

Dalia slipped her arm around his and pressed her body a little closer. “Our girl is the red head over in the center talking with the mayor.” She nodded her head towards the witch. “See that amulet she’s wearing?”

“Yeah. Looks a little junky.”

“It’s a protection amulet. She can’t be killed while she’s wearing it.” She sipped on her drink and looked around. “There’s an office on the second floor. I say you and Sam go up there and wait. I’ll lure her up.”

Dean shook his head. “No way. We let you go up as bait last time and look at what happened. You’re still healing.” He took their glasses and set them down on a passing tray. “Go get Sam, you two go wait in the room. I’ll bring her up.”

Dalia sighed but didn’t argue. She walked over to Sam and slipped her arm around his and led him upstairs. Dean waited until they were out of the room before he made his move. He smoothly made his way across the room to Denise. “Swanky party.”

She turned and looked up at him, recognition flashing in her eyes. She made him for a hunter. “Thank you.” She smiled coolly and turned to fully face him. “I’m sorry, I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Denise Roberts.”

Dean took her outstretched hand and kissed the back of it. “Dean.” He winked and let her hand slip from his. “Do you think we could go upstairs? I’m dying to make a private donation.” He made a point of checking her out. 

Denise smiled and slipped her arms into his. “I’m sure we can find a room.”

Dean smirked and led her out of the room. “So, what’s this charity for?” he asked as they climbed the stairs. 

“You want to make a donation, but you don’t know what you’re donating to?”

“What can I say? I’m a generous guy.”

She smiled and stopped outside of the office door. “A children’s hospital.” Denise opened the door and stepped inside. Dean quickly followed and locked the door behind him. Sam and Dalia quickly followed and locked the door behind him. Sam and Dalia drew their guns, aiming at her chest. Her eyes narrowed. “I’m familiar with the Winchester boys,” she said looking at Dalia. “You, I haven’t had the pleasure. Do the boys usually bring their pets with them?”

Dalia smirked. “Just pretend I’m not here. Seriously, just ignore me. I’ll gladly put a bullet between those pretty eyes.”

Dean had to ignore how sexy that sounded as he reached out and grabbed the amulet around Denise’s neck. He pulled but the chain wouldn’t snap. Denise laughed. “Pathetic.” She threw Dean into a wall, his back smashing a picture frame. Sam took the first shot, the bullet piercing her chest. Denise glared and threw him out of the window. Dalia glared and shot. She put a bullet in her kneecap, dropping her to the ground. “You can’t kill me.”

“No, but I can hurt you.” She raised her gun and hit him in the belly. 

“Little whore!” Denise threw her up into the ceiling. Dalia grunted when the glass shattered into her back. “You hunters think you’re going to kill me? Me?” She demanded. “I’ve been around for a long time. Centuries. You can’t touch me.”

Dean groaned as he got to his feet and took another shot at her shoulder. “I wouldn’t count on it.” 

Denise glared at him. “I wonder, Dean, how much does the little whore mean to you?” she asked. Dalia started choking. Her gun dropped to the floor as she wrapped her arms around her waist. 

“Let her go,” Dean demanded. “Let her go or I swear, I’ll pump you so full of led.”

Denise’s hand came up. “I’ll stop it, but you’re going to let me go.”

He shook his head, keeping an eye on Dalia. Blood was starting to come up. “Not a chance.”

“You’re going to let her die?”

“She’s a hunter. She understands this life.” Dean took a step forwards. Denise smirked as Dalia hit the floor. Nails started to slip up her throat. Dean tried to block it out. He just had to get that damn amulet off of her. 

“Tick tock,” Denise teased. “She doesn’t have long. Her body’s already so broken.” She laughed and looked over as Dalia choked on the blood. Sam busted back into the room and tackled Denise. The spell stopped and Dalia sucked in a breath. 

“Get the amulet off her,” Dean shouted and dropped down beside Dalia. “You okay?”

“I’m fine. Kill the bitch.” She shakily got to her feet. 

Sam ripped the amulet off of her head. “Shoot her Dean.”

“You insolent boys!” Denise threw Sam into the wall and pinned him there, quickly followed by Dalia, then Dean. “I should suck the life from all of you. First, I’ll start with the whore.” She narrowed her eyes and Dalia screamed as her insides started to rip. “Then, I’ll go after your brother.” Dean growled as Sam groaned, as she squeezed his heart. “You’ll be last, Dean.”

“Let them go, you crazy bitch,” he spat. 

She laughed and scooped up her amulet. “See you later.” She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Dean dropped to the floor and grabbed his gun. “Sammy, let’s go. Dalia, get back to the motel.” He rushed out. He wasn’t going to let her get away. Not after hurting his woman and his brother. 

Dalia grabbed the side of the desk and hauled herself up. “Dalia?”

“I’m fine, Sam, go with Dean.” She reached for a letter opener on the desk and stabbed it into the material of her dress at her mid-thigh and ripped down, splitting the material. She heard Sam rush out of the room after Dean. She’d catch up, but she had to make a few modifications. She slipped out of her heels and grabbed her gun, keeping the letter opener in her other hand before she followed them. She rushed outside just in time to hear the Impala take off. She figured they were going back to the witch’s house. 

She groaned and looked around. She jumped into the nearest running car and peeled out after them. Her whole body hurt. Old and new cuts were bleeding, bruises were forming over healing ones. Her insides felt like sandpaper. But Dean was right. She understood this life. She swore and ran a hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face. She sped through a red light, nearly missing oncoming traffic and swerved to a stop outside of Denise’s house. The boys were already inside. 

She threw the car in park and jumped out, running inside. Denise had Dean and Sam pinned to the walls again, working her magic on their insides. She was so preoccupied she didn’t see Dalia come in. She took the opportunity and threw the letter opener. The blade landed in her heart. 

“You just won’t die,” she sneered. 

“Gonna take a lot more than just a knock off.” Dalia jumped at her, taking her to the ground. She punched her face and grabbed her hair, slamming her head onto the floor. Denise screamed and pulled the letter opener from her chest and slashed it across Dalia’s shoulder, drawing blood. Dalia grunted as Denise flipped positions, straddling her waist and wrapping her hand around her throat. 

“I’m going to enjoy choking the life out of you.”

“Good luck.” Dalia brought her legs up and wrapped them around her neck and rolled. She untangled herself and got to her feet. She ran over and grabbed Dean’s gun. She spun, aiming between Denise’s eyes.

“You can’t kill me,” Denise sneered. “Not while I have my…” 

“You mean this?” Dalia held up the amulet in her hand. “You can die now.” She squeezed the trigger, putting a bullet between Denise’s eyes. Sam and Dean dropped from the walls and Dalia hit the floor. Her chest hurt and she felt light headed. “You boys alright?”

“Fine,” Sam muttered. 

Dean walked over and scooped her up into his arms. “We’ve got to stop ending hunts like this,” she said, trying to assure him she was okay. 

He smirked a little bit. “Let’s try your kind of hunting next.”

She smiled and looked up at him. “Really?”

“Yeah, really.” He carried her out of the house and helped her into the car before climbing behind the driver’s side. “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. I hate witches.” He fired up the Impala and headed back towards the motel.


	5. Chapter 5

My Black Dalia  
Chapter Five

Dean looked around. He wasn’t used to this. He and Dalia were out in the middle of the woods, sitting under a tree. She had a long rifle draped across her lap, and they were clad in camo. He was pretty damn sure that it was the first time he’d ever worn the pattern. They hadn’t been out long, only about half an hour, just sitting there in the quiet, listening to the wildlife. It was…nice, he supposed. Quiet, peaceful. He looked over at Dalia. She was so still if he didn’t know better he’s swear she wasn’t even there. Her eyes slowly tracked the forest in front of them, scanning, watching. 

A branch snapping to the left had her head snapping over. “What?” Dean asked, his body tensing. 

She raised a finger to her lips and raised her gun into position, resting the butt against her shoulder and peering through the scope. “Bull, about fifty yards off,” she whispered. Dean looked over and squinted in the direction she was aiming but couldn’t see anything. He was just going to take her word for it. He was a damn good hunter, but he was out of his element here. He waited, he could hear the rustling grow louder as the elk drew closer. He watched as the massive animal walked into sight and Dalia quietly slipped the safety off of her gun. Dean would have blasted the thing as soon as it was in sight, but Dalia took a deep, calming breath and waited, following it with her crosshairs. 

The elk dropped his head about twenty-five yards away from them to graze. Dalia’s finger slipped over the trigger and Dean braced himself. He saw her tap the trigger, once, twice, and on the third time she squeezed. The rifle fire rang in his ears and the elk cried out as the bullet pierced his body and he bucked up his back legs before running off. Dalia slipped the safety back on and climbed up. “Let’s go.” She started after the elk in the direction it ran off in. 

“You missed.”

“Think so?” She smirked and stopped where the elk had been, pointing out the blood. “They don’t drop like humans do,” she explained. She started walking, pulling out her hunting tags she’d gotten the day before when they’d stopped at the motel. “But keep it down, if we’re lucky the gun blast scared something else and I’ll get to bag another one.” She smiled as carefully sidestepped a fallen branch. Dean heard a loud crash. “That was it dropping.” 

“You’re pretty good at this.”

“Been doing it a long time.” She stepped up to a gentle slope and looked down. The elk was lying at the bottom. Another branch snapped followed by the sound of crunching leaves. Dalia pushed her tags into Dean’s hand and raised her gun, slipping the safety off. “Don’t move.” She scanned the area, listening to the sound of the leaves. Whatever was coming was coming fast. A large white tailed buck started to cross their path. Dalia took a breath and carefully lined up the shot, getting just ahead of the animal before firing. The buck dropped right where it stood, kicking its legs as its life left him. 

“There’s both of my tags, and so far, I’m not lying to mom.” She smiled and put the safety back on her gun before slinging it over her shoulder. She took the tags from Dean and used a small pocket knife to mark them up. She handed one to Dean. “Take this and this,” she said handing him a zip tie. “Secure it around the base of the antlers then go back and the gator.” 

Dean nodded. “No problem. What are you going to do?” he asked. 

“I’m gonna go ahead and tag this one then start field dressing it.” Dean gave her a weird look. “I’m going to cut its belly open and pull out its guts.” She smiled at his disgusted look. “And you think what you do can get gross.” She laughed and rubbed his back. “Go get the gator.” She carefully walked down the slope and attached her tag to the base of the elk’s antlers. Both kills were pretty impressive. Nice racks, enough meat to feed her mom for a year, maybe more. They were both worth mounting. 

She stroked its neck and smiled. “Thanks buddy,” she whispered. She sighed and crouched between its legs and pulled her hunting knife from the sheathe on her side. She carefully slipped it under the skin and made the long incision from bottom to top. Once she had the elk field dressed she grabbed a roll of rope from inside her pack and wrapped it around the elk’s neck and dragged it up the small hill. Dean was just pulling up by the time she made it. 

“You okay?” he asked. She was out of breath and still hurting, but she was okay. 

“Oh yeah. I filled both tags and these bad boys are going to be hanging on my wall soon.” She smiled and grabbed the elk’s back legs. “Help me load him up.” Dean sighed and grabbed the front legs, maneuvering around the rack and helped her heave it up onto the back of the gator. 

“Damn that son of a bitch is heavy.” 

She laughed. “The buck will be lighter. “She climbed into the gator’s passenger seat. “Let’s go.” Dean drove the short distance to where the buck was lying and shut off the cart. “You squeamish honey?” she asked. 

“Yeah, right.” Dean rolled his eyes and climbed out. Dalia smirked and followed. She made the same cut on the buck she’d made on the elk. “Oh that’s nasty.” Dean covered his nose as the smell hit him. “How can you do that?”

She shrugged and started pulling out gust, dumping them on the ground beside the buck. “Just do.” She grunted as she pulled out the heart and tossed it into the pile. “I’m gonna rent a truck to them back to mom’s. They’re going to leak a lot of blood.” She sighed as she finished gutting it and stood up. “Do me a favor and get some of the waters out so I can wash my hands.” She grabbed the buck’s antlers and pulled it over to the back of the gator. Once she and Dean had gotten it loaded up she scrubbed her hands as Dean poured water over them. “Thanks.” She smiled and climbed back into the gator. Dean drove them back to civilization and pulled over at a restaurant. 

“You want anything?” he asked. 

“Yeah, get me some pancakes. I’m gonna call a truck.” She climbed out and leaned against the gator and pulled out her phone. 

Dean headed inside and ordered some food to go. He noticed that most of the men around the place were looking outside, checking out Dalia’s haul. A swell of pride washed through him. That was his woman impressing all of these dudes. That was pretty damn sexy. He waited until their food was ready and walked back out. “You might cause a riot in there,” he said putting the food on the seat of the gator. 

She smirked and glanced through the windows. “Good.” She slipped her phone into her pocket and climbed into the gator. “My uncle lives in this town. He’s coming to pick up the game.” She opened the bag and pulled out her box of food. “Should be about twenty minutes.”

“Then what?” Dead got his own box out as they started to eat. 

“Go back to the hotel, shower, change, and go see mom.” She sighed and leaned her head back. “It’ll be nice to have a few days off.”

xXx

Dean pulled up to the small farm house in Oklahoma. “Home sweet home.” Dalia smiled and climbed out of the back seat. She sighed and looked over the property. 

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked. 

“It’s been almost a year since I’ve been home.” She ran a hand through her hair. “It’s just weird.” She grabbed her bag and tossed it over her shoulder. She walked across the street and up the walk. “Mom?” she called opening the door. 

“Dalia?” Her mother came in from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel. “Oh, Dalia!” She rushed over and threw her arms around Dalia, hugging her close. “It’s been so long.”

“I’m sorry.” Dalia sniffled and tried to get her emotions in check. “I’m here now.”

“And you brought company.” Her mom smiled and pulled away, looking at Sam and Dean. 

“Mom, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. They’re some hunting buddies.”

“Nice to meet you Ms. Brooks,” Sam greeted, shaking her hand, followed by Dean. 

“Tammy, please.” She smiled and looked at Dalia. “Your uncle was here already and dropped off your trophies. I’ve gotta say, you did good baby.”

“Thanks. I’ll go skin and butcher them. Do you still have Billy Ray’s number? I wanna mount them.”

“I’ll give him a call. Why don’t you cut off a couple of steaks for dinner?” Tammy smiled and looked at the boys. “You two, bring your bags in, I’ll show you your room.”

Dalia smirked and watched her mom walk into the kitchen. “I’d do as she says boys. I’ll be in the garage.” She patted Dean on the shoulder as she walked out of the house. 

Dean sighed and looked at Sam. “I guess we’re staying.” He walked into the living room and looked around. He first noticed the number of deer, elk, turkey, and fish mounts on the walls. He assumed they were all Dalia’s. He walked over to the photos that crowded the mantle. They were all Dalia. They ranged from a very young Dalia in ribbons and curls, to her first kill, a prom picture, high school graduation, and what were the few photos her mother was able to get while she was home. 

He smiled and picked up a picture of her lying on the grass with a German Sheppard licking her face. “Dalia loved that dog.”

Dean quickly set the picture down and turned to look at Tammy. “Sorry.”

She smiled. “Don’t be. She’s my pride and joy. I love showing her off.” They looked out the window when a loud muffler pulled up in the drive way. “That’s Billy Ray.”

Dean watched Dalia run out of the garage and jump into Billy Ray’s arms. A flash of hot jealousy shot through him. “Will you excuse me?” He walked out of the house. 

“It’s good to see you, Billy Ray.” Dalia smiled as he set her back down. 

“You’re not kidding.” Billy Ray looked her up and down slowly. “How long has it been since I laid eyes on you?”

“About a year.” Dalia looked over at Dean. “Billy Ray, this is my friend, Dean. Dean, this is Billy Ray, the best damn taxidermist in Oklahoma.” 

Dean shook Billy Ray’s hand. “Nice to meet you.” He wrapped his arm around Dalia’s shoulders. “Need some help with the game?” he asked. 

“Sure.” She led them into the garage. “So, what’s the dirt Billy Ray, what have I missed?” Dalia picked up a knife and started skinning the elk she had hanging from the ceiling of the garage. 

Billy Ray leaned back against the table and crossed his arms, eyeing Dean. “Well, other than the fact that people are dropping like flies, not much. 

Dalia frowned and looked at him. “What are you talking about?”

“Five different people have died in the last week.” He walked out of the garage and grabbed a newspaper out of his truck before coming back over. He handed it to Dalia who flipped to the obits. 

Dean read it over her shoulder before going in the house to get Sam. There was a case in Dalia’s home town. She read over the causes of death. If she had to make a guess without any real information, she’d say it was a demon. “When did this start?”

“A week ago. It’s been one person a day.” He leaned back and looked at her, like he used to do when they were kids and she was working a case. “Lots of crazy things too. Bobby Cormac? He killed himself with a bone saw. Christine Miller stepped in front of a train a week before she was supposed to marry Larry Carson.”

Dalia frowned and tossed the paper onto the table and turned back to her game. “Can you come pick these up tomorrow? Mount them for me?”

“Yeah no problem.” Billy Ray pushed off the table and grabbed her arm as she reached for her knife. “Dalia, what’s going on?”

“How should I know?” She wouldn’t meet his eyes. She’d always had a hard time lying to Billy Ray and hunting was the reason they’d broken up when she was seventeen. 

“That’s bullshit. You’ve got the same look on your face you used to get when we were kids and someone died weird.” Billy Ray turned her around and slammed her into the table. “What the hell is going on?”

“Let her go.” Dean was standing in the garage doorway, glaring at Billy Ray. 

He let her go and glared at Dean. “I’d watch myself with this one,” he sneered. “She’s got a couple of screws loose if you ask me.” He walked off and climbed in his truck, slamming the door and driving off. 

“You okay?” Dean walked over and looked down at her. 

“Billy Ray’s nothing I can’t handle.” She sighed and looked up at him. “We’re dealing with a demon aren’t we?”

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his head. “I think so. Sam was looking at weather patterns, huge electrical and lightning storms have been going on all around this place.”

Dalia nodded and got back to work on the elk. “We’re going to stop it.”


	6. Chapter 6

My Black Dalia  
Chapter Six

Dalia glanced across the table at Dean. Tammy had gone all our and had made a huge dinner and a variety of deserts. The air in the room was thick with tension between the three hunters. Dean wanted to question Tammy about the deaths. It was easier than dressing up as FBI agents, and Tammy would talk because she trusted Dalia. But Dalia didn’t want to do it. She’d kept her mother out of all of this shit for fourteen years, she wanted to keep it that way.

But Dean was right. Tammy was her best source of information. “Hey, mamma?” she asked, finally breaking the tension. 

“Yes baby?”

“Billy Ray told me that quite a few people have been committing suicide…what do you know about that?” She glanced at her mother, but kept her eyes mostly on her plate. She hated this. 

Tammy sighed and put her fork down. “It’s tragic, that’s what it is.” She sat back and looked at Dalia. “I’m not sure exactly what’s driving these people to do it. They’re all happy, normal people.”

“Tammy, have you noticed anyone, other than the dead guys acting strange?” Dean asked. 

“I’m not sure I know what you mean.”

“Mrs. Pendenski still walks her dog every day at six? Travis still habitually wash his car every day?” Dalia asked. She knew these people, knew their routines. Whoever was possessing them had picked the wrong town to mess with. 

Tammy frowned. “Now that you mention it…” She trailed off and looked at Dalia. “Jennifer Blake. We play cards every Friday night.”

Dalia nodded. “Yeah, I know. You’ve played every Friday night since I was twelve.”

“That’s right. Last Friday it was Jen’s turn to host. Me and the girls showed up at six, I had beer, Kelly had made her pizza bites, Jamie Lynn had cupcakes. Anyways, when we got there Jen didn’t seem to know that we were coming. It was like she’d forgotten all about it.”

Dalia shared a look with Sam and Dean. “When you were there, did you notice any weird smells? Like sulfur or rotten eggs?” Sam asked. 

“Well, yeah, actually. Jen just said the dog was sick.” She crossed her arms and looked at Dalia. “What’s going on baby?”

“Nothing mom.” She smiled and got up. “How about desert?”

“Dalia Elizabeth Brooks, sit down.” Dalia slowly lowered to her seat, her mother’s tone leaving no room for argument. “You tell me what’s going on.”

“It sounds like your friend is possessed.”

“Dean,” Dalia warned. 

“She wants to know.” Dean sat back and looked Tammy straight in the eyes. “Demons possess people and they can make other people do crazy things, like kill themselves.”

Tammy crossed her arms. “Do you really expect me to believe that?”

“Mom…it’s true.” Dalia rubbed her eyes. “That’s what we do.”

“We?”

Dalia nodded. “I…I don’t travel the country hunting elk and white tail. I hunt demons, ghosts, monsters.”

“Dalia Elizabeth, are you drunk?”

“No, mom.” She sighed and pushed away from the table so she could pace the room. “I never wanted to tell you this. I wanted to keep you as far away from this as possible. But I can’t anymore. There’s a demon here, possessing Jen.”

Tammy sighed. “Alright.” She got up and looked at the boys. “Who wants pie?”

“I’m gonna pass.” Dalia grabbed her jacket and pulled it on. 

“Where are you going?” Dean asked. 

“Out.” She slammed the front door behind her as she walked out. She started down the street, her legs carrying her as far away from home as possible. She was pissed. The demon was going to pay. Her mother shouldn’t have to know about any of this. 

She sighed and slipped her hands in her pockets. She never should have come home. She couldn’t help the feelings that this was her fault. 

“Dalia.”

She stopped, looking up from the sidewalk. A black eyed Jennifer Blake was standing in front of her, blocking her path. “You bitch. Get out of her.”

Jen laughed and crossed her arms. “Get out? I don’t think so. Do you know how much fun I’m having?” She smirked and took a few steps closer. “I’m going to have a blast slitting your mommy’s throat.”

Dalia growled and punched her in the face and tackled her to the ground. One way or another she was getting rid of the demon. 

Jen slammed her back, sending her crashing into a car windshield. The glass shattered and the air was knocked from her lungs. “You little whore.” Jen grabbed her by the neck and threw her into the street. Dalia’s skin tore as she rolled across the black top. “Actually, I’ve just gotten a much better idea.” Jen stomped her foot down against her temple and Dalia’s world went black. 

xXx

Dean was wearing a tread into the living room carpet, pacing back and forth. He’d wanted to go after Dalia. He didn’t like the face that she was out there, alone, with a demon on the loose didn’t sit well with him. But Tammy and Sam had talked him out of going after her. So here he was, pacing back and forth, driving himself crazy with a million different scenarios. 

His head snapped up when the front door opened. Dalia came limping in, her face scratched up. “What the hell happened to you?” he demanded, going over to her. 

“I ran into that black eyed bitch.” She groaned as he eased her onto the couch. 

“Damn it, Dalia. You shouldn’t have gone off alone.” He was furious. She was a damn hunter. She should know better. 

“Oh, shove it up your ass Winchester.” She glared up at him. “I’m not Sam, so you can’t pull the whole big brother crap on me.”

Dean glared right back and crossed his arms. “Do you think that’s what I’m doing?”

“No, I know what you’re doing.” She got up and pushed him back. “I’m not your whore either. I’m not some little bar slut you can boss around and fuck when it’s convenient for you.”

“Dalia!”

“Get out!” Sam and Tammy had come to watch from the kitchen. “Both of you bastards. Get the hell out of my house.”

Dean glared at her. “You might be pissed because we told your mom the truth, but she has a right to know. You can hate me all you want sweetheart, but I’m not going anywhere until this job is done.”

Dalia sighed and crossed her arms. “You Winchesters, you’re just so damn hard headed.” She smirked and her eyes flashed black. 

Tammy screamed and covered her mouth. Rage flooded through Dean. “You bitch.”

She laughed and threw him back into a wall, shattering picture frames. “Tell me, Dean,” she started, stopping Sam and pinning him to the wall before he could get any closer. “What kind of hunter doesn’t wear protection against possession in this day and age?”

“You let her go you black eyed skank, or I swear I’ll—”

“You’ll what?” She laughed and used her powers to squeeze his windpipe. “You’ll kill me? You can’t, not without killing your little whore.” She tossed her hair back and looked down the length of Dalia’s body. “I’m going to enjoy riding this body hard. Right after I kill you, and trust me honey, you’re going to die bloo—”

Dalia’s possessed body crumpled to the floor and Sam and Dean dropped from the walls. Tammy stood over her daughter’s body with a cast iron skillet in her hands. “D-did I kill her?”

“No,” Dean assured her as Sam ran out to the car to get what they were going to need. “Dalia’s not dead, but she’s going to have a pretty nasty headache when she wakes up.” He picked her up and looked at Tammy. “Go get me one of the kitchen chairs.”

He laid Dalia on the couch and quickly got to work. He cleared a huge space in the living room as Sam came back with rope and spray paint. “Make the devil’s trap,” Dean ordered. He took the chair from Tammy and put it in the middle of the trap then grabbed Dalia and started tying her to it. 

“What are you doing?” Tammy asked. 

“This is a devil’s trap,” Sam explained. “She won’t be able to get out of it and we’ll be able to exorcise the demon inside of her.”

“And she’ll be okay?” Tears were streaming down her face as Dean secured the ropes. 

He looked her in the eyes. “Dalia’s going to be okay. I promise.” He stepped away from her as Sam finished the devil’s trap. He went to his bag and grabbed the holy water and threw it on Dalia. 

The demon screamed as her skin burned. Black eyes glared at Dean. “You little worm! I’m going to enjoy using this body to fillet the skin from your body.”

“Yeah, good luck with that, you skanky bitch. Take your best shot.” He held his arms out and smirked. “Just as soon as you get out of that devil’s trap.”

She glared at him and sat back. “One day, I’m going to gut you.”

Dean smirked. “Looking forward to it.” He stepped back by Tammy as Sam started to recite the Latin to get rid of the demon inside of his woman. The demon screamed until it was forced from Dalia’s body. She slumped forward in the chair, unconscious, but alive. Dean walked over and untied her from the chair, catching her body as she fell out of it. 

“She’s alright?” Tammy asked. 

“She’s alright.” Dean cradled her body in his arms and gently laid her out on the couch. “She’ll wake up soon.”

Tammy nodded and wiped her eyes. “So you weren’t lying. This is really what you do?”

Sam sighed and came in with two glasses of water and a bottle of aspirin. “Pretty much.” He handed one of the glasses to Tammy. “Demons, ghosts, vampires, werewolves.”

“And, Dalia, she does this too?”

Sam sighed. “That’s a conversation you two need to have.” He rubbed her back. 

Dalia shot up right, gasping in a deep breath. “Hey, hey, easy. It’s okay.” Dean knelt in front of her. “You’re okay.”

She looked down at him. “Dean…” She grabbed his face and kissed him hard. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and tilted his head up, deepening it. Relief washed over him. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered, tears leaking down her cheeks. 

“It wasn’t you.” He brushed his thumbs over her cheeks, wiping the tears away. “You were possessed. It wasn’t you.”

“I was stupid.”

“Can’t argue with you there, princess.” He slipped an anti-possession charm around her neck. “You wear that until we can get you a tattoo.”

“I’m getting one too.” They looked over at Tammy. 

“Mom…”

She shook her head. “Baby if this is what you do, and demons can just walk right into you, then I should get one.”

“She’s right,” Sam agreed. “If the demons find your mom they can use her against you. She should get it too.”

Dalia sighed and rubbed her temples. “Yeah, alright.” 

“Here baby.” Tammy took the pills and water from Sam and brought them over. Sam motioned Dean out of the room. Dalia took the pills and gulped down the water. Tammy smiled and stroked her hair. “How long, Dalia?”

“Do we have to do this now? I just had a demon using my meat suit like a Ferrari.”

“That’s exactly why.”

Dalia sighed and rubbed her face. “Do you remember when I was fifteen and I went hunting with Jackson? I came back pretty damn hurt and Jackson was dead?”

“Of course I remember. You nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw you limping across the corn field.”

“It wasn’t a buck that attacked us.” Dalia retold the story of the wendigo attack. “Ever since I’ve been hunting.”

Tammy sighed and got up, going to the kitchen and coming back with a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. “So, that’s what you call yourselves? Hunters?” She poured two shots and handed one of them to Dalia. 

She laughed a little and downed the shot. “Yeah, that’s what we’re called.” She held out the glass for another shot. 

“And what about you and Dean?”

Dalia groaned. “Mom, I’m twenty-nine. I’m so not going there with you.”

Tammy smirked and patted her leg. “Get some rest baby, you look like crap.” She walked up the stairs to her room. 

Sighing and grabbing the bottle of whiskey, Dalia climbed the stairs and went to her own room. Dean was lying in her bed, throwing a volleyball up into the air and catching it. He let it roll across the floor and made room for her on the bed. She kicked off her boots and stretched out beside him, taking a drink from the bottle and passed it to him. “Let’s hear it.”

Dean took a drink and slipped his arm around her. “Hear what?”

“The rookie speech. I shouldn’t have gone out with a hot head. It was stupid and reckless.” She took the bottle from him and took another drink. 

“Seems like you’re beating yourself up enough.” He took the bottle and set it down on the night table. He settled his weight over her, running a hand up her side slowly. “I’ve got other plans in mind.” Dean dipped his head and kissed her. Dalia moaned into it, wrapping her arms around his neck. He ran his fingers into her hair and tipped her head back, deepening the kiss. She arched under him, pressing the length of her body against his. 

Dean moaned and slipped a hand under her shirt, running it over the flat plane of her belly and up her rib cage, pushing her shirt up. Every touch, ever kiss, ignited a spark in her nerve endings, sending an electrical storm up and down her body. He let her shirt drop to the floor and kissed her neck. He nipped at the skin, his hands cupping her breasts. “Dean,” she breathed, running her nails up his back, pulling at his shirt. Dean sat up and pulled it over his head, quickly started in on his jeans while she kicked hers off. Dalia watched as his muscles corded and coiled under his skin. She sat up and cupped his face, kissing him. Tongues meshed. He wrapped one of those strong arms around her waist and pulled her closer against him, the other hand reaching up and deftly unclasping her bra. She pulled it from her arms and tossed it to the floor with their shirts. 

Dalia rolled them to the side and laid Dean back on the bed, straddling his hips. He looked up at her and smirked, holding her hips as she ran her hands up his chest. “Let’s see, where should we put that tattoo?” He lightly traced a finger over her hips. “Here would be sexy.” He smirked as she let her head fall back on her shoulders, biting his lip as he trailed his finger over her side and around to the small of her back. “Maybe a tramp stamp?” He sat up and kissed her, fisting his hand in her hair. “Or maybe, right here?” He bit the skin just above her breast. Dalia moaned and rocked her hips against him. She was needy, hot, soaking through her jeans as she felt Dean’s hard cock against her. 

She reached between them and stroked his cock. “Need you,” she breathed against his lips. Dean held her hips steady as she eased herself down on him. Dalia bit her lip and let her head fall against his shoulder as he filled her, stretched her in the most delicious way. Dean groaned into her neck, loving the way she felt wrapped around him; hot, wet, tight. They kissed each other’s necks as she rode him. He held onto her hips, guiding her motions. “God, you feel so good.”

Dean ran his hands up and down her back, leaving bite marks all along her neck. “Killin’ me, baby.” He flipped them, putting her under him and grabbed onto her headboard, anchoring himself as he slammed into her. Dalia covered her mouth, trying to keep quiet. “No you don’t.” Dean pulled her hand away and pinned both to the bed. “I want to hear you.”

“But Sam, my mo—oh shit!” She arched, wrapping her legs around his waist and moving with him when he reached down and circled his thumb on her clit. “Oh god, Dean.” She anchored her nails into his shoulders. Over and over again his hips crashed against hers, driving them closer and closer to the blissful, orgasmic sensations. He wanted her to lose it. 

“Look at me.” Dalia opened her eyes. Dean’s face was so close. His pupils were blown so wide she could barely make out the green. “I want to watch you,” he whispered. Dalia bit her lip and arched, keeping her eyes on him. Her body felt like it was on fire. She was burning up in the best way possible, all because of him. She convulsed and contracted around him, her orgasm barreled down on her. Her nails bit just a little harder into Dean’s shoulders as her vision filled with blinding white light and her body floated above itself in the pleasure. Dean groaned above her, his fingers bruising her skin as he emptied himself into her. He collapsed on top of her, gasping for air and burring his head in the crook of her neck. This was right. He didn’t know how, or why, but it was. He rolled off of her and onto his back, pulling her with him. She wrapped herself around him, putting her head on his chest. “You really scared me tonight,” he whispered. 

“Scared me too.” She sighed and kissed his anti-possession tattoo. “It’ll be okay.” He kissed her head and stared up at the ceiling. She wasn’t lying about that. He was going to make damn sure it was okay. 

xXx

Dean crossed his arms and smirked as Dalia removed her shirt in the tattoo parlor. Her mother was off with another tattoo artist, getting the anti-possession tattoo on her shoulder. Sam was watching, making sure the artist got the design right. Dalia looked over at him and winked as she climbed into the chair and eased herself back. She was getting hers in the same place he had his. The artist came over and rubbed the stencil onto her chest before pulling the paper back. “How’s it look?” she asked looking up at him. 

Dean nodded and walked a little closer, bending down to get a better look at the lines. “Look’s good.” He straightened and winked. “Tat her up.” The artist smirked and picked up the tattoo gun and dipped the needle in the black ink. He bent over her body and started in on her. “How’s it feel?”

Dalia looked up from the tattoo to his face. “I’ve had worse.” She gave him a wink and looked back down at the tattoo. Dean shook his head. She had a point. Compared to being tortured by a creep in a basement, thrown around by a witch, or getting possessed by a demon, a little tattoo should be nothing. He pulled a chair over and faced it away from Dalia before sitting backwards in it, folding his arms across the back rest. It didn’t take long for the artist to finish up the tattoo. 

Dalia paid for herself and her mother before they walked out of the parlor. “So, what are you going to do now?” Tammy asked. 

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Hit the road, find another town that needs help.” She slipped her hand into Dean’s and smiled a little. “We’re going hunting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about ending this here. I'm not sure. Let me know what you think, or what you want. If you're really into this and want me to keep going, I will.


	7. Chapter 7

My Black Dalia  
Chapter Seven

Dean glanced in the rearview mirror. Dalia was curled up on the back seat, passed out. She deserved it too. They’d just finished up a case involving a wendigo and she’d saved their asses at the last second. Sam caught him looking and smirked. “You know, this may actually be the one that sticks.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked. He noticed a sign for food and a bed in the town they were headed for and pulled off the interstate. 

“Think about it, Dean. We’ve tried for the happy apple-pie life before. Jess, Lisa.” He sighed and shook his head when Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m just saying that maybe those didn’t work because they weren’t hunters. Sure Lisa knew what we did, but she didn’t really get the life. Dalia does.”

Dean pulled up to the first one-star motel he found. “Yeah, maybe.” He was hoping Sam was right, but he wasn’t going to get them up too far. He was going to ride this thing as far as it went. He pulled into the parking lot and parked. “Go get us a room.”

Sam sighed and climbed out of the car, startling Dalia awake when he shut the door. She popped up in the back seat, gun at the ready. Dean smirked and turned in the seat to look at her. “Where are we?” She put her gun down and rubbed the hell of her palms into her eyes. 

“Twin Lakes, Colorado.” Dean killed the engine and climbed out of the Impala. He opened the door for her and helped her out. “Sam’s getting us a room.” He went to the trunk and unlocked it. Dalia cleaned out their fast-food trash and gathered up their bags. 

“One-oh-two,” Sam said coming back. Dalia handed him his laptop bag as Dean shut the trunk. He tossed Dean the key. “Go on in, I’m going on a supply run.” 

“Bring me some pie.” Dean put his arm around Dalia’s shoulders and led her to their room. “I don’t know about you, but I could use a shower.” He dropped his bags on one of the beds. 

“I smell like Impala, boys, and cheap tacos.” Dalia dropped her bag beside his and sat to unlace her boots. “Yeah, I could use a shower.”

He smirked and held her hips when she stood up. “Well, then how about we take one together, save a little water?”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” She smiled and followed him into the bathroom. “We should try to finish before Sam gets back.”

“Why? He’s a big boy. He knows what we’re really doing in here.”

“That’s my point, Dean.” She pulled her shirts off and let it fall to the floor. “I feel bad flaunting…us in front of him.” She looked over at Dean who was testing the water temperature. “Don’t you?”

He sighed and pulled his shirts over his head, dropping them to the pile of clothes. “Yeah, maybe.” He stood in front of her and unbuttoned her jeans. She smiled up at him and dropped her bra. “We’ll start tomorrow.” He dipped his head and kissed her. 

xXx

When Sam came back from his supply run Dean and Dalia were stretched out on the bed, spooning. Their left hands were intertwined and Dean was tracing her new anti-possession tattoo with his free hand. They both looked up at him. “Hey, Sammy,” Dean greeted. “Did you bring me pie?”

“Yeah, Dean. I got your pie.” He set the bags down on the table as Dean and Dalia sat up. “I also picked up this.” He handed Dean a newspaper. “Another girl went missing today.”

Dean sighed and skimmed the article. “That’s four now. And this one got snatched from a locked apartment on the seventeenth floor.” He tossed the paper onto the table and started rummaging through the bags for his pie. 

“You know, I have a friend who lives not far from here,” Dalia said sitting beside Dean. “I could give her a call and see if she knows anything.”

“Shut a hunter?” Sam asked. 

Dalia nodded. “Yeah, we met a few years ago hunting a nest of vampires. She’s damn good.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, give her a call.”

She grabbed her phone from the night table and dialed. “Hello?” a groggy voice answered. 

“Elena, it’s Dalia.”

“This better be damn important. Do you have any idea what time it is?”

Dalia winced and glanced at the radio clock. Maybe four in the morning wasn’t the best time to be calling. “Sorry, we just got in not long ago. I’m in Twin Lakes, working a case.”

Elena groaned over the phone. “Text me your hotel and room number. I’ll come over at nine with the intel I’ve gathered so far.”

“I’ll owe you one.”

“No shit. Oh, and Dalia?”

“Yeah?”

“If you ever call me at four in the morning again, I’ll kill you.”

Dalia frowned and sent the text massage. “She’ll be here at nine.”

“Great.” Sam kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirts off. “I’m going to bed.”

Dalia and Dean climbed back into bed together. He wrapped her up in his arms when she rested her head on his chest. Dalia smiled when he buried his head in her hair. It didn’t take long before they fell asleep. 

xXx

Sam was alone in the motel room for a change. Dalia and Dean had gone ahead and left to get breakfast. He loved his brother, but he was getting sick of all the sex. He was fresh out of the shower, still dripping wet with a towel around his waist when someone knocked on the door. He grabbed his gun and peeked out through the curtains. A girl with shoulder length red hair was waiting with her back to him. He slowly opened the door. “Can I help you?”

She turned and looked at him, her vivid green eyes staring through him. “Sam Winchester?”

“Who’s asking?”

She pushed past him and set a bag down on the table. “Elena Richards.” She turned back to look at him, arms crossed. “Where’s Dalia?”

Sam sighed and closed the door. “Out, getting breakfast.” He tightened his grip on his towel. “They should be back soon.”

“They?” Elena’s eyebrows rose. “Oh, don’t tell me she’s shacking up with a Winchester.” She rolled her eyes and pulled out a chair. “That’s just great.”

“Sorry to disappoint.” Sam sighed and rifled through his bag for some clothes. 

“Don’t get dressed on my account.”

He looked at Elena. She had her arms crossed and her boots up on the table, watching him. For half a second he considered it, just walking over, fisting his hand in her hair and kissing her. She was attractive enough. Small, tiny frame with mouthwatering curves in all of the right places. But he knew better. He took his clothes to the bathroom and quickly got dressed. By the time he came back out, Dalia and Dean were walking through the door. 

“Elena.” Dalia smiled. “It’s good to see—” She was rudely cut off when Elena stood up and punched her, knocking her back onto the bed. Sam and Dean both drew their guns in a heartbeat and aimed them at Elena. “Easy boys.” Dalia stood, wiping blood from her lip. “Still got a hell of a right hook.”

“That’s for waking me up at four in the freaking morning.” Elena crossed her arms and looked her up and down. “And for sleeping with a Winchester.”

“Who I sleep with is none of your business.” Dalia huffed out a breath and crossed her own arms. “What crawled up your ass and died?”

Elena sighed and sat back down. “Nothing, just bitchy because someone woke me up.” She rubbed her temples and glanced at Dean and Sam. The boys weren’t exactly sure what was going on between the two girls and didn’t know what to do about the situation. “Calm down boys, this is what girls do.”

Dalia rolled her eyes and sat across from her. “Careful, Dean might get ideas.” She looked at the information Elena was pulling out of her bag. 

Dean nudged Sam as the girls talked. “Dude…cat fight.”

“Dean. Reality. Porn.” Sam took a seat at the table and tuned in to what the girls were talking about. Dean shrugged and sat down with them. “So, what do you know so far?”

Elena pulled out a map. “These are the locations of all of the disappearances so far, including the one from yesterday. It’s all in a two mile radius. On top of the missing girls, three different jewelers have been robbed in the last week.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Dean asked. 

Elena looked up at him. “All that was taken was gold.”

Dean and Sam shared a look and Dean rubbed his face. “The missing girls. They’re all virgins, aren’t they?” 

“Give the boy a prize.” Elena sat back and crossed her arms. “We’ve got a dragon on our hands boys, and no Bilbo or Gandalf to help us.” She sighed and crossed her arms. “I’ve been doing what I can to prevent more kidnappings, but I don’t have a sword forged with dragon’s blood, or a way of getting one. I put in a call to Garth, he’s supposed to be hooking me up but I haven’t heard from him in a few days and he won’t answer my calls.”

“How do you know Garth?” Dean asked. 

“Garth took over the hunter’s grapevine after Bobby died.” She shrugged her shoulders. “You two really think you’re the only ones who called Bobby for help on cases?”

Sam shrugged. “So, Garth is going to get you the sword you need?” he asked. 

“He’s supposed to be. He said he had a tag on Excalibur.” 

“The Excalibur?” Dalia asked. 

Elena nodded. “That’s what he said.” She looked over all of the information she’d brought with her. “From what I can tell, the dragon is down here somewhere, in the sewers. They like to stay close to their feeding grounds.”

Sam looked over the map and nodded. “This is good work.”

“I’ve been hunting almost as long as you have, Sam. I know what I’m doing.”

“Elena’s parents were both hunters, they raised her in the life,” Dalia explained. 

Dean sighed and sat back. “So, it sounds like we’re just waiting on Garth.” He pulled out his phone. “Why don’t I try reasoning with him?” He dialed Garth’s number and waited. 

“Yeah?”

“Garth, its Dean. You got a location on that sword yet?”

“Dean, good to hear from you. How did you know I was looking for a sword?”

He sighed and sat back. “We’re here with Elena, we teamed up for the hunt. So what’s the word?”

“I’ve got it. I’m about two hours outside of Twin Lakes.”

“Great. See you when you get here.” Dean hung up the phone and sent Garth their motel information and put his phone back in his pocket. “He’ll be here in two hours.” He grabbed the bag of food they’d brought back and dug into it. Elena looked over at Sam and winked. 

“Well, then I guess I’ll go on a supply run.” Sam got up and grabbed his jacket. 

“I’ll go with you.” Elena got up and grabbed her bag. “I’d rather be with you than here to watch them make out.” She looked over at Dalia and smirked. 

“Bite me, bitch.”

“Maybe later.” Elena followed Sam out of the motel room and pulled out her keys. “I’m the Mustang,” she said walking over towards it. 

Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at the cherry red hot rod sitting in the parking lot beside the Impala. “Kind of a neon sign isn’t it?” he asked, climbing inside. 

Elena fired up the engine and smirked. “Like a ’67 Impala isn’t? Kind of a hard car to forget.” She backed out of the parking spot and headed into town. “So, where are we going?” she asked. 

“A superstore, any one.” He sat back and ran a hand through his hair. “So, you don’t like us?”

She laughed and sped through traffic. “I didn’t say that.”

“No, but you seem pretty against the idea of my brother and Dalia.”

She sighed and pushed a hand through her hair. “It’s not that, okay? It’s just…Dean has a reputation as a wham-bam thank you ma’am type, and it’s no secret that the people who team up with you guys tend to die.” Sam couldn’t exactly argue with that. She was right. “I just don’t want her to get hurt.”

He sighed and looked at her as they pulled up to the store and she parked. “Trust me, that’s the last thing we want.” They climbed out of the car and headed inside. “So, you were raised in the life?” he asked. 

“Oh yeah, daddy was adamant. No daughter of his was going to school and making babies. She was strapping a sawed-off in her hand and kicking ass.” She smiled a little and grabbed a cart. 

“I can relate.” He sighed and followed her down to the sporting goods section.

“Oh, I know you can.” She sighed and leaned against the cart as they walked. “I rebelled, just like you did, too. I went to college. I was the freak with an arsenal in my dorm.”

“So what happened?”

“Vampires, a werewolf, a few ghosts.” She sighed and turned down the ammunition aisle. “I realized that there wasn’t anything I could do. I wasn’t going to be able to change who I was, not really. So I dropped out, packed up, and went on the road.” She grabbed a few boxes of shotgun shells and a few for her pistol. “Daddy wasn’t happy that I didn’t go home, but he couldn’t complain, I was hunting again.”

Sam huffed and smirked. “Yeah, I can definitely relate.” He added a few more boxes and they moved on. “So, you just travel, like the rest of us?”

“I used to. I settled down here about five years ago.” She grabbed some rope and stopped to look at hunting knives. “I just…I got tired of living in my car, eating cheap food.” She looked up at Sam. “Now, I miss it.” She smiled a little. 

Sam put an arm around her as they made their way to the food section to stock up on salt. “Trust me, it’s the golden life,” he joked. She laughed a little and Sam grinned. He had to admit, something about Elena called to him, and it was more than their shared pasts.


	8. Chapter 8

My Black Dalia  
Chapter 8

Sam glanced in the back seat. Dean was behind the wheel, heading towards the center of the circle of incidents. Dalia and Elena were double checking their weapons, gearing up for the big battle. Between the four of them they should be able to take care of one dragon and save four girls, especially since Garth had come through and Excalibur was riding in the trunk. Elena took a deep breath and looked up, meeting his eyes. They shared a smile and Sam turned back around. 

“So, we go in, gank the monster, save the girls, get the gold, and get back in time for pie.” Dean parked the car and climbed out. Sam followed him around to the trunk, the girls not far behind. “Dalia and I will go off in one direction. Sam, you and Elena go in the other.” He opened the trunk and pulled out the sword. 

“How’s that going to work with only one sword?” Elena asked. 

“We still have this.” Dean pulled out the broken sword they’d used the last time they’d faced off against a dragon. 

Dalia scoffed. “What are we supposed to do with that?”

“Just have to get a little closer.” Sam took the broken blade from Dean. They climbed down into the sewers and broke off into two groups. Sam glanced at Elena as they maneuvered through the filth. “So, something’s been bothering me since earlier.”

“What’s that?” she asked, shinning her flashlight around. 

“How do you know about my dad and the fights that we had?”

She smiled a little. “I grew up a hunter, Sam. My daddy worked a couple cases with your daddy.” She sighed a little. “When my daddy died I worked a couple cases with yours. I lit a candle and spilt a little for him when I heard he died. John was a son of a bitch, but he was a damn good hunter.”

“Yeah, he was.” Sam sighed and rounded another corner. “So, you hunted with dad and made it out alive.”

“Barely.” She stopped and knitted her brows together. “Do you hear that?”

Sam listened. They could hear the faint sound of crying. “Sounds like our virgins.” They hurried forwards. The girls were locked inside of a wall, kept in with an iron grate that was melded to the walls. 

“Help us,” one of them whimpered. “Before he comes back.”

“Don’t worry, we’re going to get you out of here.” Elena picked up a metal pole lying on the ground and handed it to Sam who passed off the sword. He shoved the bar between the grate and the brick and started trying to pry it open while Elena watched his back, ready for the dragon. They heard a couple gunshots not far off. “Hurry.” 

“Too late.” The dragon dropped down from the ceiling and kicked her in the stomach, throwing her back into a brick wall and sending the sword flying. She hit her head and crumpled. “You damn hunters,” he growled, rounding on Sam. He grabbed Sam and threw him into the opposite wall. “I’m going to enjoy killing you.” 

Elena shook her head. Her damn eyes wouldn’t focus but she climbed onto her knees and grabbed the sword. If the dragon was distracted with Sam she might be able to get a shot in. She crawled forward, groaning as her stomach churned. She had a concussion, she was sure of it. She heard Sam groan as he hit the wall again. “C’mon, Elena, shake it off,” she grunted. She stood slowly and gripped the wall for support. She was seeing two of everything but she slowly walked forward. The dragon was inching closer to Sam, his hand on fire, ready to burn him up. She swung the sword but missed the kill shot and nicked his arm. He growled and threw her back again. She rolled across the grating, the sword falling again. 

“Sam!” Dean ran in and drove Excalibur deep into the dragon’s chest. 

Dalia ran over to Elena. “Hey, you okay?”

“Gonna be sick,” she groaned, rolling over onto her hands and knees. 

“Dean!” Dalia started pulling back Elena’s hair, keeping it out of the way in case she really did throw up. Dean ran over and knelt beside her. “Give me a zip tie.” He didn’t ask questions, just handed it over. “Go get the girls out. Sam, keep her hair held back for me.” Sam knelt beside them and held her hair out of the way. Dalia used the zip tie to make a ghetto head band. “You’ll probably have to carry her out.”

“I’m fine,” Elena groaned. “Just a little concussed.” She looked over when the metal grating snapped off the wall. 

“Better to be safe than sorry.” Sam picked her up and stood as Dean and Dalia helped the girls out. “You’re bleeding,” he whispered as they made their way out of the sewers. 

“It happens when you get thrown into the wall.” She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. “I can’t sleep, can I?”

“Probably not a good idea.” He carried her out of the sewers. “I’m going to put her in the car, can you two handle them?” Sam asked Dean. 

“Yeah, we got it under control.” Dean turned to the girls but quickly turned back again. “Don’t let her puke in my car.”

Sam waved him off and carried her over to the car. He opened the back door and gently sat her down on the seat. “How’re you feeling?” 

“Dizzy.” She sighed and pressed a hand to the back of her head and hissed. “Damn.”

Sam pulled his jacket off and then pulled his flannel off, leaving him in a tight fitted tee shirt that stretched and strained over his muscles. Elena looked away when he pulled his jacket back on, but Sam had caught her. He smirked and handed her the shirt. “Press that against it.”

“Thanks.” She took his shirt and pressed it against the bleeding wound. Dean and Dalia walked back over. “Taken care of?” she asked. 

“Yeah, cops are on their way for the girls. We better get out of here before they show up.”

Sam helped Elena fully into the back seat and shut the door. Dalia climbed into the front with Dean and he drove them back to the motel. “Where are we going now?”

“We can go to my place,” Elena answered. “I’ve got enough beds.” She sighed and rested her head back against the seat on Sam’s shirt. “It’s about an hour north of town.”

Sam nodded as they pulled up to the motel. “Go get our stuff, I’ll stay with her.” Dean and Dalia nodded and left the car running as they hurried inside to pack up. He sighed and leaned his head back against the seat. “So, how long have you lived here?” he asked. 

“About two years now.” She rolled her head to the side and looked at him. “Just after you boys stopped the apocalypse.” She smiled and patted his knee. “You boys did good.” 

“Yeah, thanks.” He sighed and looked around the parking lot. “What’s it like?”

“What is what like?”

“Being a normal hunter?”

She laughed and sat up. “I must have hit my head harder than I thought. There’s no such thing as a normal hunter.”

“Yes there is. Name one other hunter who’s worked with an angel and the King of Hell, stopped the apocalypse on more than one occasion, and has been to hell…”

“Okay, okay, Sam. I get your point.” She sighed and pulled his shirt away from her head and replaced it with her hand. When it didn’t come away bloody, she sighed. “I guess I really don’t know how to answer it. I mean, being a hunter…you’re a hunter.” She sighed and looked at him. “We still can’t have friends, families, normal lives. We still hunt things, still have to deal with demons and angels.” 

He smiled a little and looked at her. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He cleared his throat when Dalia and Dean came back. 

“Alright, let’s hit the road.” Dean backed out of the parking lot and got on the road. “Where am I going?” Elena gave him the address and sat back, watching out the window as he drove.

When they arrived at her place she climbed out of the car, draping her bag over her shoulder. “Home sweet home.” She sighed and pulled her keys out. 

“Sorry about your mustang,” Sam said as they climbed the porch steps. 

She smiled and shook her head. “Don’t be. I stole it.” She walked inside and turned on the lights. “Beds are down the hall, kitchen is stocked, I’ve got three hundred channels of nothing, and xbox.” She dropped her bag and keys on the table and went to the kitchen and pulled out four beers. She passed them out and sat back on the couch. 

“You got a medical kit?” Sam asked. 

“Bathroom, down the hall, last door on the right.” He nodded and walked out. Dean and Dalia sat beside her on the couch and sighed. “I’m surprised you two aren’t off fornicating.”

Dalia rolled her eyes. “We’re not rabbits, Elena.”

She shrugged and took a sip of her beer. “You don’t like me, do you?” Dean asked. 

She shook her head. “I like you plenty, Dean. You’re a good hunter and a decent man when you want to.” She pulled her gun out of the small of her back and draped it across her lap. “But you break her heart and I’m going to send you back to hell, permanently this time.”

Dalia sighed and rolled her eyes. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” She looked back when Sam came back and sat down beside her. He gestured for her to turn around with his finger and a smirk. “Nurse Sam, kinda hot.” She took another drink of her beer and turned so her back was to him. 

Dean yawned and smirked. “Careful Sam, I think she’s got the hots for you.” He stood up and downed the rest of his beer. “I’m calling it, babe?”

“Yeah.” Dalia got up and followed Dean back to one of the spare rooms. 

Elena hissed when Sam pressed a medication soaked cotton ball against the wound on her head. “Son of a bitch.”

“Don’t be a baby.” He cleaned up as much of the blood as he could and went for the needle. “You need a couple stitches back here.”

“If that shit bleaches my hair, I’m going to cut yours off.” Elena took another drink of her beer before holding her head still to let Sam stitch her up. “So, you gonna stay up with me all night? Keep me company?”

“That’s the plan.” He glanced down at her as he sewed her head back together. “I’m thinking movies, popcorn, and ice cream.”

She laughed a little. “Sounds like a plan to me.” She tipped her head back and looked up at him when he finished and deemed her fine. “Thanks.”

He smiled a little. “No problem.” He cleaned up the table and sat down beside her as she searched through the television guide for a decent movie to watch. She settled in on _Jurassic Park_ and got comfortable. They were in for a long night. 

They made it through _Jurassic Park_ and _The Mummy_ , a six pack of beer, and a large pizza before Elena started to nod off. “Hey, you can’t sleep.” Sam shook her shoulder gently. “You’ve gotta stay awake for me.”

She whined and pushed his hand away. “I’m tired.”

“I know, but you have a concussion. You can’t sleep.” Sam got up and took her hands, pulling her to her feet. “Can you swim?” She nodded her head and rubbed her eyes. “Good.” Sam led her outside and around to the back of the house. He’d seen the lake when they’d arrived earlier. He carefully le her down the slope, making sure she didn’t trip and call. When they reached the water Sam kicked off his shoes and started unbuttoning his shirt. “Take your clothes off.”

“Shouldn’t you buy my dinner first?” Elena smiled a little but followed his lead. Sam watched as she pulled her shirt over her head, exposing all of that creamy, toned skin, accentuated by the moonlight dancing off the water’s glassy surface. Her jeans came next, and Sam had to look away until he had his hormones under control. When he looked back he could see the hunter’s life mapped out on her skin in a multitude of scars. “Like what you see?”

Sam blushed and quickly looked away. “Sorry.”

“I’ve seen you mostly naked. You wanna tell me why we’re doing this?”

“You need to stay awake. A cold lake is better than a hot shower.” He took her hands and walked backwards as he led her into the water. The cold waves washed over their ankles, slowly climbing higher up their legs as they waded in. Elena shivered lightly as the cold seeped in. But she kept her eyes locked onto his. Sam kept walking backwards until she stopped. “What?”

“Sam, much further and I won’t touch anymore,” she pointed out. She was already up to the tops of her breasts but not even halfway past his pecs yet. Her tiny five foot four inch frame was nearly ready to tread water. 

He smirked a little. “I can fix that.” He picked her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. He supported her ass with his forearm and her back with his hand as he kept backing up. “You know, I like your height.”

“Is that so?” She smiled a little. “I’m basically a ragdoll in your arms.”

He smirked and leaned in brushing his lips against her ear. “That’s the point,” he whispered. “I can man handle you all I want.”

Elena blushed and looked into his eyes when he pulled back. She slowly licked her lips as he tilted his head and started to lean in again. When Sam kissed her an electrical spark shot through her. She tightened her arms around his neck and anchored herself to him by the hair. The hand on her back moved up her skin and cupped the back of her head. She moaned softly as they pressed a little closer together. 

Sam pulled away and looked at her. “We can’t.”

She looked away trying to regain control of her body. “Right, sorry.”

“No.” Sam shook his head and shifted her in his arms. “No, Elena, we can’t because you have a concussion.” He cupped her chin and lifted her head. “Trust me, I want to, and as soon as you’re in the clear, we will.” He smiled and rested his forehead against hers. “Right now, it’s all about keeping you awake.”

She smiled and nodded her head. “Okay.” Sam walked just a little deeper into the water until it was lapping against their chests. 

“So much for not shacking up with a Winchester.”

Elena laughed. “Yeah, call me a hypocrite.” She played with the ends of his hair and looked down his chest, stopping at his anti-possession tattoo. She lightly traced it with her fingers causing Sam to bite his lip and shiver. “Anti-possession?”

“Yeah, Dean came up with the idea. It’s a little more permanent than a charm.” She smirked and pulled the hair away from her ear, showing Sam the much smaller version of the tattoo behind her lobe. “Nice.”

“I try.” They spent an hour in the water, talking and joking around until Elena’s lips started to turn blue. Sam carried her back to shore and they gathered their clothes before making their way back up to the house. Sam grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom to change while Elena got some warmer clothes from her room. She smiles a little as she pulled on a thick, baggy sweater and a pair of wool socks. She owed Dalia an apology. Apparently it was nearly impossible to resist a Winchester.


	9. Chapter 9

My Black Dalia  
Chapter Nine

Dean sat back and thanked the waitress that brought their food to the table. “So, Sammy thinks he found another case.” He unwrapped his silverware and dug into his pancakes. 

Sam was sitting across the table from Dean with Elena working on his lap top. “Yeah, maybe.” He sighed and turned the lap top around so the others could see the news article he was looking at. “About two states over there was an old asylum. Four people have gone missing, then found dead in the last two days. The cops are calling them suicides.”

Dalia sighed and pushed her plate away. “I hate haunted asylums.”

“Is there anything about who our ghost might be?” Elena asked. 

“Nope.” Sam closed his lap top and made room for his plate. “We’re going to have to go in and see what we see.”

“Perfect.” Dean sighed and pulled his wallet out, dropping some cash on the table. 

“Where are you going?”

“Snack run. We’re going to be stuck in the car for a while.” He stuffed his wallet back in his pocket. “So, I’m going to fill up Baby and stock up on some essentials, then come back and get you.”

“I’ll come with you.” Dalia got up and grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair. “Just to make sure you get the girly essentials.” She smiled and winked at Elena and followed Dean out of the diner. 

“Do I want to ask what kind of girly essentials we’re getting?” Dean asked as they climbed into the car. 

“Probably not.” Dalia reached down and picked up his cassette collection and looked through it. She put in one of his AC/DC cassettes and sat back. “So, you’re okay with Elena tagging along?”

“I let you stay, didn’t I?” Dean smirked and reached over putting an arm around her shoulders. 

“Yeah, but I’m fucking you. I’m pretty sure Elena’s fucking Sam, or at least she wants to.”

“Good.” Dean sighed as he pulled up to the gas station. “Do you have any idea how much absolute crap we’ve been through?”

“Only what I’ve heard.”

He nodded. “Yeah, well, it’s been a shit load of crap, especially for Sammy. He deserves some happiness, something good in his life for a change. Even if it doesn’t last, at least he’ll get it for a little while.”

Dalia grabbed Dean’s face in her hand and made him look at her. “You both deserve that.” She leaned in and kissed him with a soft smile. 

Dean cupped her face in both hands and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. He pulled away slowly and looked at her. “Just tag along and I’m happy.” 

“Good.” She kissed him again before climbing out of the car. “You feed Baby, I’ll go get human food.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Dalia smiled and headed inside. She grabbed a basket and glanced around the store. There weren’t many people, and older gentleman who was paying for gas, the clerk, and a twenty-something browsing the porn mags. She rolled her eyes and headed towards the snack aisle. As she added supplies to the basket she couldn’t help thinking about the case. She didn’t have a problem hunting ghosts, hell she’d gone after Billy Yorke alone. It wasn’t the ghost she had a problem with. It was the fact that it was a freaking asylum. There was no telling what kind of nut jobs they were going to run into. 

She sighed and looked in the basket. She had more than enough food to tide them over for the car ride. She made her way to the counter and set the basket down. The clerk started ringing her up when an arm came around her neck and a gun pressed against her head. “You scream, or call the cops and I’ll kill her.” The kid who’d been browsing the porn magazines tightened his grip around her neck. “Give me all of the money in the register.”

“Buddy, let’s just think about this for a minute,” Dalia said calmly. 

“Shut up.” He pistol whipped her and Dalia felt her skin break. “Hurry up!”

He was shaking, tense. The poor bastard was terrified. Dalia glanced out of the door window. Dean was missing. She bit her lip and tried to remain calm. Demons she could handle, humans with guns on the other hand were another story. “What’s your name?” she asked. 

“I said shut up!” He hit her again and Dalia saw stars.

“Drop the gun you son of a bitch,” Dean demanded, pressing his own gun to the robber’s head. He jumped and his finger squeezed the trigger, but the idiot hadn’t taken the safety off. “Moron.” Dean grabbed him and Dalia quickly got out of the way so Dean could slam the guy’s head against the counter effectively knocking him out. He let him fall to the floor and went to her, taking her head in his hand. He tilted her head down. “Let me see.” He tilted her head and examined the wound. “Son of a bitch.” He rounded on the robber. 

“Dean, I’m fine.” Dalia grabbed his arm. “Let’s just go.” She grabbed her bags off the counter and took Dean’s hand, pulling him out of the store. 

“I should kill him.” Dean slammed the door of the car and started it. 

“Dean, I’ve been hurt before. It happens.”

“Not by humans. Not on my watch.” He pulled out of the Gas and Sip and sped back to the diner. “I’m letting Sam drive so I can clean you up.”

“Dean.”

“Dalia.” He pulled up to the diner, Sam and Elena were waiting on the curb. Dalia wasn’t going to argue with Dean. She climbed out and opened the back seat. 

“What the hell happened?” Sam asked as Dean got out. 

“A freak with a gun,” Dean growled. “You’re driving.” He climbed into the backseat and took the first aid kit from Elena. He flipped it open as Sam pulled away from the curb.

“You wanna tell us what happened?” Sam asked. 

Dean relayed the story as he washed the blood away from Dalia’s face. “Hold still,” he told her. He started rubbing in some ointment that made her hiss. “Sorry, almost done.” He quickly finished and sat back. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like I was pistol whipped, twice,” she sighed and sat back on the seat as he packed away the first aid kit. “I’m going to have a headache, but I’m okay.” Dean sighed and sat back, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him. Dalia rested her head against his shoulder and sighed. “This is a great way to start a case.”

xXx

Sam pulled up to the asylum and cut the lights and engine. He reached in the back seat and slapped Dean’s leg. “Wake up, we’re here.” 

Dean groaned and rubbed his eyes. Dalia stretched beside him and looked out of the window. “This should be fun.”

“Come on, Dalia, where’s your sense of adventure?” Elena smirked and climbed out and met Sam by the trunk. 

“Oh, I like adventure, just not asylums.” Dalia joined her and Sam at the trunk with Dean. 

“Stop being a baby.” Elena grabbed her bag and pulled out her sawed off and a bag of salt rounds. She loaded two rounds and pumped, arming the gun. 

“I’m not being a baby,” Dalia pouted, loading her own gun. “I’m being practical. Its and asylum. They put all kinds of crazy people inside there.” She looked up at Dean. “Back me up here.” 

He sighed, still a little groggy from sleep. “Yeah, you’ve got a point. Although, in my experience, it’s typically the doctors you have to watch out for.” He closed the trunk and fired up the EMF. “What do you think, split up?”

“Because that always works out so well.” Sam rolled his eyes as they walked up the steps to the building. “But we do cover more ground that way.” 

“Alright, Elena and I will go to the top floor, work our way down, you boys start in the basement.” Dalia pulled out her own EMF reader. 

“Whoa, are you sure that’s a good idea?” Dean asked. “Shouldn’t one of you go with one of us?”

Elena raised a brow and rested her gun on her shoulder. “Why? Because we’re chicks?” Dean started to open his mouth but nothing came out. “Right, so you start in the basement, we’ll start in the attic.” She turned and walked up the stairs with Dalia. 

Dean and Sam watched them walk up the stairs. Dean smirked and looked at Sam once the girls were out of ear shot. “Those are some badass chicks.” Sam rolled his eyes and headed down the stairs for the basement. “So, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.” Sam sighed and opened the door to the basement as they started to look around. 

“Have you and Elena…you know?”

“Have we had sex yet?” Sam shook his head and looked at Dean. “Are you really asking me that?”

“I’m curious,” Dean said as he opened a door and peered inside. “I mean, it’s been, what a week since she showed up? And you can’t tell me there isn’t a connection. I see the way you look at her.”

Sam huffed and opened another door to look inside. “Yeah, I like her, okay? But no, we haven’t had sex.” He closed the door when he didn’t see anything interesting and kept going. 

“I gotta ask man, why not?”

He sighed and looked at Dean. “The first couple of days weren’t exactly easy. We were hunting a dragon, she had a concussion, and we’ve been stuck in the same motel room with you and Dalia.” He shook his head and opened yet another door. “It’s not like the opportunity has presented itself.”

Dean laughed and kept walking, letting Sam look into the room. “Dude, you’ve got to get over your personal space issues. Dalia and I go at it like once a day.” He opened a different door and walked inside, raising his voice so Sam could still hear him. “I’ve got a tip for you, try shower sex.” He chuckled a bit and looked through a book case. “Or get another room.”

Sam rolled his eyes and closed the door. “Yeah, I’ll remember that.” He sighed and started towards another door. He stopped suddenly when the EMF started to spike out of control. “Hey, Dean! I’ve got some activity out here.” 

Dean came out of the room he was looking in and shone his flashlight around, looking for whatever was driving the EMF crazy. “I don’t see anything.” 

“Me either, but its here.” Sam slowly moved down the hall until he came to a door. The EMF was full redline. He shared a look with Dean who readied his shotgun and opened the door. They were hit with a blast of cold air and thrown back into the wall. The EMF flew one way, Dean’s shotgun another. 

“Son of a bitch.” Dean jumped up and went for the gun when the ghost came out of the room. It was dressed in the typical asylum scrubs and her hair was matted and tangled. Dean grabbed the gun and turned to aim it at her but she knocked it out of his hands laughing hysterically. She grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall, choking the life out of him. “Sam!” he rasped, trying to get away.

The shotgun blast rang through the hallway as Sam shot the ghost and she disappeared. Dean dropped the floor and sucked air greedily into his lungs. “Dean, you okay?” Sam took his hand and helped him up. 

“Never better.” Dean rubbed his neck and took his gun back from Sam. “Well, I guess now we know who we’re looking for.” He turned and headed back up stairs. “Let’s go get the girls.” They were half way back to the main floor when they heard the shotgun blasts. 

xXx

Dalia rolled her neck on her shoulders as Elena opened the door to the attic and they stepped inside. “So…you and Sam…”

“We’re not going there.” Elena shone her flashlight around as she looked over a stack of boxes. She started opening them, looking at what was inside. She found a box of old pictures of patients and staff. 

“Why not?” Dalia scanned the room with her EMF but it was quiet. “I mean, you know about Dean and I.”

“Yeah, which is more than I wanted to. I swear, you two are like rabbits.” Elena grabbed the box and stuffed it in her bag and made her way out of the room to the next floor. 

“We like sex,” Dalia shrugged. “How come you and Sam haven’t slept together yet?”

“How do you know we haven’t?” Elena started opening room doors on the top floor. 

“Trust me, I would know.” Dalia took the opposite side of the hallway. The rooms were typical patient rooms, dusty and moldy with time of disuse. 

“We haven’t had the chance, that’s all.” Elena moved on to another room when Dalia’s EMF started to redline. She set her bag down and got her shotgun ready. “Come out come out wherever you are.” A man appeared beside Dalia and threw her into a door, shattering the glass before turning his eyes on Elena. Before she could get a shot off he threw her down the hall and she felt the top part of the railing for the stairs smash into her back. “Son of a bitch.”

She got to her feet and looked for her gun. She swore when she saw it at the bottom of the stairs. The ghost grabbed her and pinned her to the window, slamming her right through it to the bars that attached to the outside of the building. She gasped as the air left her lungs and cold air shot through her. 

“Elena!” Dalia pulled her own gun out and shot the ghost. She started towards Elena who was trying not to get stuck between the bars and climb back through the window when she was grabbed by a second ghost and pinned to the wall. “Eat salt,” she growled slowly raising her gun and blasting the woman in the belly.” 

“Elena!” Sam ran up the stairs ahead of Dean and went to her, taking her hand and helping her back through the window. “Are you alright?”

“Peachy.” She looked over at Dean who was helping Dalia up. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m great.” She shook her arms out. “Son of a bitch, I knew this was a bad idea.” She sighed and pumped the gun, unloading the spent shells and adding two new ones. 

Sam pulled Elena back through the window and put his hands on her shoulders, looking down at her. “You sure you’re okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah, I’m okay. It’s not just one ghost though, it’s two.” She looked over at Dean and Dalia. “A woman and a man.”

“Well that’s just great.” Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Did you get a good look at the guy?”

“Yeah when he was choking me.” Elena grabbed her gun off the floor. “I got his number.”

“Alright, let’s go get a room and see if we can figure out who we’re dealing with and where they’re buried.” Dean led them out and took the keys back from Sam. “Dalia and I can go on a food run and drop you two off at the motel.”

“Works for me.” Sam climbed into the front seat and let the girls settle in the back. “I want to get a look at Elena’s back.”

Dean smirked and looked at his brother as he backed out and headed back into town. “I’m sure you do.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Not like that. I think she has glass in it.”

“Whatever you say, Sammy.”

xXx

Sam walked into their motel room and dropped his bag on the bed. “Take your shirt off,” he said, unzipping it and digging out the first aid kit. 

“Still haven’t bought me that dinner,” Elena teased. She smirked and pulled her shirt over her head. “You want the tank top off too?”

“Yeah.” She shrugged and pulled it off and stood in front of him in her bra and jeans. She crossed her arms over her chest. Sam smiled a little and gently turned her around. “Just making sure.”

“I think I’d know if I was bleeding.” She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled. “Honestly, Sam, I’m fine. It’s not the first time I’ve been thrown through a window by a ghost.” 

“Yeah well.” Sam gently ran his knuckles up and down her spine, creating a delicious tingle along her skin. Elena bit her lip and peered up at him through her thick curtain of lashes. Sam watched her, saw her eyes darken with lust, saw her body arch into him. Maybe Dean was right, maybe they just needed to go for it. He stopped his hand when he reached her bra on the upstroke and slowly unclasped it, giving her every opportunity to stop him. When she only turned her head back around and closed her eyes, Sam dipped his head, moving her hair away from her neck and kissed her skin. She was warm and smelt like vanilla. He pushed the straps of her bra down her arms until it fell to the floor. 

Elena reached back and tangled a hand in his hair while he kissed and nipped at her neck. She arched into his big hands when they cupped her breasts, molding them to his hot skin. He’d barely touched her but she was already burning up. Sam pressed closer to her, forming her back to his front and she could feel how much he wanted her against her back hot, thick, and heavy. She moaned softly when he sucked on her neck, leaving his mark behind. “Man handle me, Sam,” she whispered. 

Sam growled, low, dark, and primal as he spun her around and ripped his shirt over his head. His hands went to her jeans, hurriedly trying to unbutton them. Elena pushed them down her legs and toed her boots off with them before Sam picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her, slamming her back against the door. He dipped his head and captured her lips. The kiss was anything but gentle. It was hot, needy, primal, animalistic as he ground himself against her. 

Elena moaned, gripping his hair, pulling him closer, needing to feel more of him. She ran her hands over his chest, feeling the tight corded muscle underneath. He held her like she weighed nothing against the door, his lips trailing down her skin until he could capture a nipple in his mouth. She let her head fall back against the door, moaning his name as he sucked. “Sam, please,” she begged. 

“Tell me what you want,” he breathed against her skin, his hands running over her ass, pulling her closer against him. 

“I want you inside of me.” Elena arched, rocking her hips against him. Sam groaned and braced her with one arm, the other going to his jeans. He quickly unbuttoned them and pulled himself out. He groaned as the cool air kissed his hot skin. He couldn’t remember being this hard. He kissed her again as he kicked off his jeans and carried her over to the bed and laid down with her on top of him. 

Elena bit her lip as she straddled him. Sam was so big it was almost an effort to stretch her legs over him. She braced herself against his chest and lifted her hips. Sam grasped his cock and lined himself up with her opening. As soon as Elena felt the fit slide home she slowly started to sink down on him. Sam bit his lip and held her hips tightly, not pushing her, just steading her. Elena felt like she was going to die. She was stretched unbelievably full. “Oh, god,” she panted when she finally had him fully inside of her. “Sam, you’re a fucking god.”

He smirked and smoothed his hands around her hips to her ass, cupping it in his massive hands. “You ain’t seen nothing yet.” He guided her now, lifting her up and down on his cock. She dug her nails into his chest, her head thrown back in pure pleasure as it rocketed through her. She looked down, watching Sam as she rode them both to the edge. He looked so damn sexy under her. He was biting his lip, his hair fanned out around his head like melted chocolate against the white pillow case. The veins in his arms stood out as he did all of the work, bench pressing her on his dick. She felt another wave of desire flood her veins jut from watching him. Sex was never going to be the same again. 

He sat up, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her. Elena moaned and he bit her bottom lip, sucking on it before shoving his tongue into her mouth. Her head exploded with sensations as she continued to ride him slowly. His tongue mimicked their hips, pillaging her mouth in the same slow, forceful way his cock invaded her body. She cupped his face in her hands as her body contracted around him. 

“Gonna come for me?” he asked against her lips, his hands grasping her ass again. She nodded, her breath too harsh to form words, her brain to fuzzy to try to force together a sentence. He buried his head against her neck, finding the hickey he’d already given her. When he bit down on it her orgasm exploded inside of her, rocking her body and blinding her with the white hot pleasure of it all. She gripped his shoulders, her nails biting into the skin as her muscles contracted sharply. Sam groaned under her, his body jerking as he came deep inside of her. 

He laid back on the bed, panting, sweaty, and completely sedated. Elena stretched out on top of him, resting her head against his chest as she tried to catch her breath. “Oh wow,” she finally managed. 

Sam chuckled as he ran his hands through her damp hair. “I’m a god huh?” he asked. 

“Shut up.” She sighed, content and blissed out, closing her eyes. “We have to get dressed.”

“In a minute.” Sam kissed her head and grabbed his jeans off the floor, pulling his phone from the pocket. He sent a message to Dean telling him to stall for a bit so they had a chance to pull it together and put clothes back on. “Dean’s gonna give us a little bit. You want to take a shower?”

“Only if you carry me. I don’t think the lower half of my body is working.” She looked up at him and smirked, resting her arms across his chest. “That was honestly the best sex I’ve ever had.”

He smirked and leaned up, kissing her. “I aim to please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've added Elena, and I'm working with two couples here, I'm going to try to break the chapters up. One chapter focusing on one couple, the next focusing on the other couple. Or at the very least, half a chapter for each. If you guys have any ideas for "jobs" please send them in. I'm running out of things.


	10. Chapter 10

My Black Dalia  
Chapter Ten

Dalia walked into the motel room with a smile on her face, carrying a couple bags. Dean came in behind her, carrying a few more. They were ecstatic. They had a pretty good idea why Sam had asked for an extra hour alone with Elena. And it was about damn time. Sam and Elena were cuddled up behind his lap top, researching information on their ghosts. Dalia didn’t miss the fact that Elena was practically in Sam’s lap and playing with his hair. “So, kiddos, what’s the word on our ghosts?” Dean asked setting the bags down on the table. 

“Linda Evans and Bogart Hamell,” Elena said digging through the bags until she found the Hot Tamales. “Both of them died pretty horrifically, but not before killing fifty people between the two of them.” 

“Lina liked to perform open heart surgery, lobotomies, and castrations on living patients. Bogart on the other hand, liked to pull out his victims’ teeth and force feed them to their owner before cutting their stomachs open to retrieve them again.” Sam took the beer Dalia handed him. 

“So, how did they die?” Dean asked, sitting down with his own beer and pulling Dalia onto his lap. 

“Well, some of the patients decided they didn’t want to be the next victim. One night in 1864 after lights out, they broke out of their rooms and dragged Linda and Bogart to the cafeteria. They forced our two ghosts to endure hours of having their skin cut away, eyes gouged out, teeth pulled, appendages removed,” Sam sighed. “Basically, they tortured them all night and hid the bodies.”

“Any idea where they hid the bodies?” Dalia asked. 

“No clue.” Elena sat back and sighed, running a hand through her hair. “We’re going to have to go back and look.”

“But the good news is that I’ve found a blueprint of the building. We should be able to find the best places to stash a couple of dead bodies.”

“Silver linings,” Dean muttered. He took a drink of his beer and sighed. “Shower time baby?” Dalia smiled and nodded her head. Dean smirked and turned her so she was straddling him and lifted her, carrying her into the bathroom. 

xXx

Dalia looked back up at the asylum as Dean packed the Impala in front of it. She so didn’t want to be here, especially after the last time. One ghost in an asylum was bad enough, but they were working with two. She climbed out of the car and walked around to the trunk. Dean pulled out the bag they’d readied with weapons and tools before closing the trunk and letting Sam spread out the blueprint of the building. 

“Okay, so here’s the cafeteria,” he said pointing to a room on the first floor. “I think we should start here and spread out in four directions.”

Dalia rubbed her eyes. “Do we have to?”

Dean smirked a little. “We’ll keep our phones on, that way we know where to go when the ghosts show up.”

She sighed and nodded. “Yeah, sure.” She grabbed her sawed off and flashlight from the bag as Sam made the conference call so they were all connected on their phones. They walked inside and Dalia kept her eyes peeled as they made their way to the cafeteria. “See you guys on the other side.” She walked off in one direction and tucked her phone into the inside pocket on her jacket. 

Dalia found a hallway leading to more common areas. “Great,” she muttered. She walked down the hall towards the first door, feeling along the walls for a hidden passageway. She didn’t find one by the time she reached the first door, so she went inside. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“What’s going on?” Dean’s voice came over the phone. 

“I just found the psycho kiddies play room.” She picked up a doll with hair pins forced into its eyes and grimaced. “It’s like a room Rosemary’s baby would play in.”

“Creepy.”

“You’re not kidding.” She set the doll down and looked around. If she was going to hide a couple of bodies she’d put them in a children’s playroom. Who’d think to look in here. She stepped into the middle of the room and slowly turned, looking at the walls. She saw a wall that looked slightly different from the others. “I think I found something.” She walked over to the wall and started to feel around. She smirked when she felt the wall give way. She took a step back to kick the wall, but she got thrown back into a crib that shattered under the impact. She could hear Dean’s voice over the phone above the ringing in her ears. 

“Play with me,” Linda hissed in a creepy, disturbing, sing-song voice. “I want to play!” She threw Dalia into the wall and let her drop again. “I said, play with me!”

“Not gonna happen, you crazy bitch.” Dalia blasted her with rock salt and made a break for the wall. Since her body was already singing with new bruises, she put her whole body through it. The wood splintered around her she hit the floor hard. She coughed as the dust cleared and grabbed her arm, pulling the splintered piece of wood out of it. “Damn it.” She grabbed her flashlight and looked around. She could hear the others coming down the hallway. She saw the bones a second before she was flying back onto a table. She rolled off and landed face down on the floor. 

“Dalia!” Dean ran in just ahead of Sam and Elena. Linda threw Dean into a wall and held him there as Bogart appeared. He threw Sam up into the ceiling, smashing him against the lights and tossed Elena across the room into another crib. 

“We want to play,” Bogart demanded. He held a knife in his hand and walked over towards Sam who’d fallen on a pile of glass. “You’ll play with us.” 

Elena grunted and pulled her gun out from under her and blasted Bogart, but not before he managed to stab Sam pretty good in the shoulder. “Son of a bitch.” She hit the ground and climbed up. 

“In the wall,” Dalia called out, getting to her feet and blasted Linda. Dean dropped from the wall and met her in the middle of the room with Sam. They faced back to back while Elena ran over to the hole in the wall to salt and burn the bones. 

“That’s against the rules!” Linda screamed. She grabbed Dean’s gun and threw it across the room then grabbed him and threw him against the wall again. Dalia blasted her in the back. Sam took a shot at Bogart but missed. Bogart grabbed Elena by the hair and dragged her out of the hole before she could light the bones and stepped on her chest, pulling up on her arm until it popped out of its socket. She screamed in agony. 

“Sam!” Dean tossed him his lighter and Sam ran over, flicking the flame to life and dropped it on the bones. Linda and Bogart screamed as their bones went up in flames and they disappeared. 

Sam sighed in relief and slid down the wall. He held onto his arm where the knife had gone in and rolled his head on his shoulders looking at Elena. “El? You okay?”

She was holding onto her arm, trying to somewhat keep it in place. “Peachy, just peachy.” She groaned and sat up, whimpering as the pain shot through her. “Dean?”

Dean got up from the ground and shook his head. He looked down at his arm where a large piece of glass was sticking out of it. He pulled it out and tossed it across the floor. “Fine,” he groaned. 

She held her head and sat up. “I think I’ll live.” She pushed her hand against the hole in her arm from the splintered wood that lodged in there and started to stand when her ankle gave out. “Maybe not.” She whined and pulled a doll from the crib out from under her ass and tossed it. “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, I hate asylums.”

Dean limped over, his whole body hurting and helped her up, bracing her weight against his good arm. “Let’s get the hell out of here.” They all limbed and gimped their way out of the asylum and back to the car. Sam carefully helped Elena in, minding her arm and climbed in the backseat with her. Dean huffed and looked around the car as he drove. “Man, Baby’s gonna get blood all over her.”

“I’ll give her a bath.” Dalia hissed and pulled her arm away, looking down at the wound on her arm that was gushing blood. 

“Did you hit an artery?” Dean demanded. 

“No.” She pressed her hand back against it and leaned her head back against the seat. “I’m okay, just get us back.” Dean nodded and glanced in the backseat through the mirror. Sam and Elena didn’t look like they were in much better condition. 

He pulled up to the motel and they quickly got inside. “I’ll get the kit,” he said, going to his field bag and pulling the box out. “Who’s first?”

“Sam and Dalia,” Elena answered, going to her bag and pulling out a bottle of whiskey. “And you.” 

“I can stich myself up,” Sam said, taking one of the needles and some fishing wire from Dean. 

Dean turned to Dalia. “Mine’s not as deep as yours.” 

Dalia rolled her eyes and kicked a chair out and sat down. “Fine, but you’re going to have to pull my clothes off, because I can’t.” Dean nodded and walked over, gently helping her out of her jacket and shirts. She glanced over at Sam. Dalia was kneeling in front of him. She took another shot of whiskey and took the needle from his shaking hand. She bit her lip and grunted as Dean started to pierce her skin with the needle. “Son of a bitch.”

“Sorry, princess.” He slowly started to sew the wound up, trying to be as careful as he could. “This is pretty damn deep.”

“No kidding.” She looked at him as he worked. “How’s yours?” she asked. 

“I’ve had worse.” He tilted his head to see better. With her good arm she reached over on the table and grabbed Dean’s drink of choice and took a shot before handing him the bottle. He thanked her and took a shot before continuing to work. 

Dalia looked up when she heard Sam groan as Elena spilt whiskey over his stitched up wound. “This is going to hurt,” he told her as they walked over to the table. 

“I know.” Elena braced her good arm on the table as Sam came to stand behind her. He put his hand on her shoulder. “On the count of three.”

“He lies when he says that,” Dean warned as he tied off Dalia’s stitches and poured scotch over it. 

“Only because you’re a…” Sam popped Elena’s shoulder back into place and she bit her lip, nearly screaming behind it. “Baby. You okay?”

“Oh, yeah, perfect.” She glared at him and took the bottle from Dalia and took a few deep pulls. 

Dalia and Dean switched places after he taped gauze over her wound and he pushed his shirt from his shoulders. Dalia helped him get his tee shirt off and tossed it to the floor. She straddled his leg and took the needle. “Your turn.” She smiled and started stitching him up.

“You enjoy this, don’t you?” he asked her. 

“Gotta get my kicks somehow.” She wiped her forehead and shook her head to clear it. 

“You sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine.” She finished the stitching and poured some whiskey over it and stood up. “All done.” She took a drink before handing it to Dean. “Can we please, please, just take a day off tomorrow?”

“I second that. You damn Winchesters might be able to run on a few hours of sleep, but I need my full eight.” Elena leaned against Sam and sighed. “Besides, we could all use it after that hunt.”

Sam sighed and looked at Dean. “They’re right.”

“You’re not going to get an argument from me.” Dean took another drink. “We can pack up tonight, head back to the bunker for a couple of days.”

“Best plan I’ve heard all night.” Sam kissed Elena’s head. “We should make it in a few hours.”

“What’s the bunker?” Dalia asked as they started to pack up. 

“Our base of operations.” Dean gave her a wink and smiled. “You’ll like it there.”


	11. Chapter 11

My Black Dalia  
Chapter 11

Sam stretched his arms above his head and looked around his room. They’d gotten back to the bunker around midnight and hadn’t bothered unpacking anything. The brothers had taken the girls to their rooms and passed out almost immediately. He put his arm back around Elena who was curled against him with her head against his chest. He had to admit, waking up with a sexy woman in his bed, knowing that she was going to be there when he went to sleep again, it was nice. He’d had it before with Jess and Amelia, but this was different. He was still standing by the fact that Elena was a hunter. 

She sighed in her sleep and shifted against him, curling tighter against his body. “What time is it?” she asked. 

He glanced over at the clock on the wall. “Just after nine,” he answered. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her head. “How’re you feeling?”

“Better now that I’ve gotten some decent sleep.” She sighed and uncurled her body, arching her back. “My shoulder’s still a little sore. How’s your arm?”

“It’s fine.” He looked down at her when she tilted her head up. “Nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”

Elena smiled and kissed him. “We should get up,” she whispered. 

Sam smirked and kissed her neck, running a hand up her leg until he was cupping her ass. “Should we?” He pulled her so she was straddling his hips and looked up at her. She was wearing the shirt he’d had on the day before. It fit her like a dress and was falling off one shoulder. Her hair was mussed from sleep and her eyes dark with growing lust. 

“Maybe we can stay in bed a few more minutes.” She smiled and ran her hands up his chest and slowly lowered herself over him. She kissed him and moaned when Sam ran his hands up her sides, pushing his shirt up until he could drop it on the floor. Elena arched against him when he cupped her breasts. 

“Can’t keep my hands off you,” Sam whispered. He kissed her neck and fisted a hand in her hair. 

“I’m not complaining.” Elena dropped a kiss against his tattoo and slowly kissed her way down his chest, over his abs, to the waistband of his pajama bottoms. 

Sam bit her lip and tipped his head back. “You’re trying to kill me,” he ground out when she slipped his cock out.

Elena smirked and slowly pumped him in her hand. “At least you’ll go happy.” Sam moaned and fisted the sheets when she all but swallowed him whole. Oh, fuck yeah, he was going to go happy. He fisted his hand in her hair as she sucked him. He bit his lip as he watched her. 

“Fuck, Elena.” She looked up at him and Sam nearly lost it. Especially when she moaned around him. He arched his hips, moaning. Elena smirked around him and used her tongue, slowly dragging it up the underside of his cock. 

“Baby, you gotta stop.” Sam pulled her off his cock by the hair and flipped them, trapping her body under his. Keeping his hand in her hair he kissed her, kicking his pants off the rest of the way. Elena moaned, tangling her fingers in his hair and rocked her hips against his. She was already dripping, so ready for him. But Sam had other plans. He smirked against her skin and mimicked her, kissing a path down her body until he was rested between her legs. He draped them over his shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

Elena arched, reaching down and gripping his hair. He licked her slowly, moaning as she exploded against his tongue. He rolled his tongue around her clit before pulling it into his mouth and sucked. Elena bucked against him, her head falling back against the pillows, her bod arching off the bed. “Oh, god, Sam!” He moaned against her, sending her nerves ablaze. He angled one of his hands so he could slip a finger into her. She was hot and wet, and so damn tight. He slowly pumped his finger, curling it against her walls. “Sam, please,” Elena begged. 

“You want something baby?” Sam asked, slipping a second finger in to join the first. 

“I want you inside of me.”

He chuckled and added another finger, speeding up his thrusts. “I am inside of you.”

She gasped and arched, pulling on his hair. “Sam, please.”

Sam smirked and kissed up her body until he’d settled his hips between hers. He slid into her with a slow, steady thrust and dropped his head onto her shoulder. She was so damn tight around him. “You feel so damn good.”

Elena wrapped her legs around his waist. “Oh, god, Sam.” She gripped his shoulders, moaning as he slammed into her. “Harder.”

“Whatever you say baby.” Sam gripped the headboard and used it as leverage. Her head fell back in a silent scream, her muscles coiling and contracting. Sam kissed her hard as he rode her. Sex had never felt this good before, ever. She was squeezing him, melting him. 

“Sam, I’m gonna…” She cried out as her orgasm came out of nowhere. 

“Fuck.” Sam almost bent the bars of his bed when she came around him, milking his orgasm from him. He collapsed onto the bed beside her, both gasping for air as they came down from their highs. 

“We should do that every morning,” Elena panted. Sam laughed and pulled her into him. She wasn’t wrong. That was one hell of a way to start the day. 

xXx

Dean pulled a socket wrench out of his tool box and climbed back under the Impala. He grunted and worked the bolts back into place on the oil cover. He’d slept for all of four hours before he had to get up and do something. He’d already rotated the tires, refilled the wiper fluid, replaced the carburetor, and now he’d finished changing the oil. He slid back out and got up, wiping his hands on an old rag. He glanced at the clock and swore. He didn’t realize how late it’d gotten. He wanted to be back before Dalia woke up. 

“You’re at it early.” He looked over at Dalia. She was leaning against the door to the garage, arms crossed, in one of his plaid button downs, her hair a mess. He smirked a little as she pushed off the wall and walked towards him. “How long did you sleep?” she asked, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down for a kiss. 

“I don’t know, four hours maybe.” He tossed the rag onto the tool box and crossed his arms, leaning against the car. “How’s the arm?”

“I’ve had worse.” She smiled and leaned beside him. “Yours?”

“I’ll live.” He reached over and grabbed the coffee he’d been drinking and handed it to her. “I think I found a case, too.” He passed over a newspaper. “A guy in, get this, Crowley, Louisiana was arrested and accused of killing his wife, but he claims he was on a plane back from Detroit when his wife was being murdered.”

Dalia read over the story as Dean explained. “You thinking a shifter?”

“That, or this guy is really good.” Dean finished his coffee and set the cup off to the side. Dalia tossed the newspaper onto the workbench and looked up at him. “You’re so damn sexy.”

She smirked a bit and winked. “That so?”

“Yeah, that’s so.” He took her hips and backed her around the car until her could open the backseat door. “And I’m gonna do something about that.” Dean let her crawl in ahead of him and gave her ass a playful smack. She laughed and reached into the front seat, turning the key. “What are you doing?” Dean asked. He leaned down and watched her. Dalia gave him a wink and grabbed his _Warrant_ tape from his collection. She popped it into the player and cranked the volume, rolling onto her back to look up at him. 

_Dirty, rotten, filthy, stinkin’_

A shit-eating grin spread over Dean’s face as _Cherry Pie_ echoed around the garage. He pulled his shirt over his head and let it drop. “Oh, I’m gonna get me some pie.” He climbed into the car and covered her body with his, kissing her. Dalia moaned into it, letting one leg fall to the floor, the other one back against the seat back. Dean cupped her face in his hands. He nipped at her lips and slowly slipped his tongue inside. 

Dalia ran her hands over his chest and started unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing. Dean sat back long enough to let her push it from her shoulders and get his jeans undone. He covered her body again and kissed her. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist as she slid into her. 

The Impala rocked in time with the song and the force of Dean’s thrusts. Dalia’s moans were echoing around the garage, her nails biting into Dean’s skin. The windows began to fog up as sweat pooled on their skin. Dean buried his head in the crook of her neck and groaned against her skin. “You’re so fucking addicting.” Dalia reached out, looking for something, anything to grab onto, her hand slid down the foggy glass. Dean chuckled and kissed her, then glanced up at the window. “Went full on _Titanic_ there, baby.” 

Dalia looked up and laughed breathlessly before moaning. “Oh, god, Dean. I’m so close.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, their skin slipping against each other. 

“Come for me baby, let me see it.” Dean sped up, his hips slamming against hers. Sweat dropped off of them. Dalia’s pants and breathless moans rose in pitch, higher and higher until her body convulsed around him with her orgasm. “Oh, fuck, that’s it beautiful.” Dean continued to thrust, riding her through her orgasm before he came inside of her. 

Dean collapsed against her, pillowing his head against her breasts as they panted and tried to regain control. “You’re better than Jack Dawson.” Dean and Dalia laughed, as hard as they could with what little breath they had. “Come on, we should go tell your bother and Elena about the case you found.”

xXx

Elena stared across the table at Dean. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” She crossed her arms and sat back. “We just finished a case where you three got stabbed pretty damn good, and I dislocated a shoulder. Now you want to go chase a shifter? Do I need to remind you what happened the last couple times you hunted a shifter? You two ended up on the real FBI’s most wanted.”

Dean looked up at her. “You done?” Elena rolled her eyes and made a go-ahead gesture. “This is what we do, we hunt these sons of bitches down and we gank them.” 

She rubbed her eyes and sighed. “Let me and Dalia go, alone.”

“Not gonna happen.”

“Oh get over your misogynistic bull shit.” Elena pushed up from the table. “Dalia and I are more than capable of hunting down one shifter and killing it.”

Sam sighed and looked at Dean. “She’s got a point, Dean.”

“You’re joking right? You’re telling me you’re okay sending these two off alone?”

“Excuse me?” Dalia looked at him. “What is your deal? Elena has been hunting her whole life. I’ve been hunting since I was fifteen.” She got up and glared at him. “Elena and I are going to go hunt the shifter, without you.”

“Wanna bet?”

“If you try to follow us, I’ll but your kneecaps.” 

Elena smirked and followed Dalia out of room to pack up for the hunt.


	12. Chapter 12

My Black Dalia  
Chapter Twelve

Elena buttoned her suit jacket as she and Dalia climbed the steps to the local jail where Jason Matthew was being held. She could tell Dalia was still royally pissed off at Dean. “You want to talk about it?” she asked. 

“Nope.” Dalia walked through the doors and flashed her badge at the first desk jokey. “Agent Benatar, this is my partner, Agent Lauper. We’re here to see Jason Matthew.” The girl must have sensed the anger coming off of Dalia because she didn’t argue. She got up and walked off to get someone to help.

“You sure about that? Because I’m pretty sure you just put the fear of god into the receptionist.”

“Can we just do the job?”

Elena sighed and followed Dalia back to the interrogation room they were showed to. Jason was sitting there already, his hands cuffed in front of him. “Mr. Matthew, I’m agent Lauper, this is Agent Benatar. We’d like to ask you a few questions about your wife’s murder.”

“Why? The cops didn’t believe me. You won’t either.” He slumped in his chair and stared at the barred windows.

“We’re a little more…open minded than the local badges.” Elena sat across from him and offered a smile. “Why don’t you just tell us what happened?”

Jason sighed and looked at her. “I got home from the airport around midnight. The alarm was set but the house was trashed. Anything valuable was taken, the safe was empty” He swallowed hard and kept going. “At first I thought Christy has just left me. I was so angry. When I got to the bedroom I found her.” Tears were falling from his eyes. “She was lying on the floor, covered in blood. I called 9-1-1 and the next thing I know, I’m being arrested. They said I was on the security tape, coming home at three and leaving at eight with a duffel.”

Elena frowned and looked at Dalia who just looked pissed off. She reached across the table and put a hand on James’s. “We’ll find who did this to your wife. I promise.” She sighed once they were outside again. “That was rough.”

“No kidding. So, what do you think? Shifter hits up what would be a rich family, poses as the husband, kills the wife, and robs them?” She opened the door to the car they’d borrowed from the bunker and started the engine. 

“Sounds like the most logical thing.” Elena rested her head back against the seat. “Let’s get a room, some food, and start looking for the best place to start looking.” Dalia nodded and drove off. Elena really wanted to bring up the whole Dean issue again, but thought better of it. Pissing off Dalia was just going to get them both upset, and then they’d be crap for the case. Instead, she focused on the case. For all they knew the shifter had moved on, but she was hoping they were going to get lucky and the shifter was still around. 

xXx

Dean watched the girls climb into the car and drive away from the police station and listened to their conversation over the listening device he’d planted on the car. Sam had tried to talk him out of coming, but that was his woman out there fighting a shifter without him. He’d be damned if he didn’t keep an eye on her. He’d let her work the case, let her hunt the damn thing, but he’d be right there if she needed him. Sam too considering he was sitting in the passenger seat of the truck they’d stolen. 

He waited until they were a block away and gotten quiet before he started following them. “They sound like they’re fine, Dean. Let’s just go back home.”

Dean shook his head as he drove, keeping one eye on the girls the other on the road. “Not until I know they’re okay. That means the shifter is dead.” He followed them to the motel they’d chosen and parked while Elena went inside to book the room. He looked over at Dalia. She was sitting behind the wheel, rubbing her eyes. He could see how angry she still was. She’d get over it. 

She looked up when Elena came back and drove around to their room. Dean climbed out of the car. “Dean? Where are you going?” Sam asked, following him. 

Dean didn’t bother answering. He walked inside and nodded at the man behind the counter. “That girl that just came in, the cute redhead? What room did she get?” he asked, passing a fifty across the counter. 

The guy looked at the money before looking back up at Dean and slipping the bill into his pocket. “One seventeen.”

“One nineteen available?” he asked. 

“Maybe.” Dean rolled his eyes and slid another bill across the counter. The guy didn’t ask for any information, he just passed a key to Dean and went back to whatever he was doing before the boys walked in. 

“What are you doing?” Sam demanded as they walked out and back to the truck. 

“I’m keeping an eye on her.” Dean climbed inside and drove around the building until he spotted the car the girls were using and room they’d just gotten. 

“In the next room?” Sam shook his head. “You’re out of your mind. What if they catch us?”

“Then she gets pissed at me.” Dean climbed out and grabbed his bag from the truck bed. Sam wasn’t far behind him. If they didn’t want the girls to know they were there they had to hurry and get inside. Dean took a seat at the table by the window and looked out, watching for the girls. As soon as they went out he was going to follow them and Sam was going to put up cameras and microphones in their room.

xXx

Dalia cracked her neck and rubbed her eyes. She was getting brain damage from staring at the damn computer screen. She reached for her beer and found it empty. “Break time.” She got up and went to the mini fridge and pulled out a fresh one. “I’m not getting much here, Elena. Are you?”

“Not as much as I’d like.” She sighed and pushed away from the table. “My suggestion at this point is to just gear up and head into the sewers.” 

“I’m not arguing.” Dalia took a drink of her beer and leaned against the counter. “Mine as well get some shut eye and head out in the morning.” She walked over to the bed and stretched out on it with her beer in her hand. 

“We could get some sleep…or we could talk about you and Dean.”

“Oh, c’mon El,” she groaned and sat up. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am serious. You two were all rainbows and butterflies until yesterday. I mean, you practically ate dinner on his lap most nights.” Elena turned in her chair to look at her. “You can’t tell me that you’re not upset.”

xXx

Dean frowned, listening to the conversation through the incredibly thin walls. They hadn’t had a chance to plant their surveillance equipment yet. “Of course I’m upset,” Dalia answered Elena. “He thinks just because we’re fucking he can tell me what to do? I’m sorry, this isn’t the 1920s anymore.” He heard the pain in her voice and mentally kicked himself. 

“He’s just worried,” Elena said. “And I think I know why.”

“If you say the L word, I swear, I’ll puke.” Dean glared at the wall. She didn’t want love? Fine by him. 

“I’m serious, Dalia. I can see it on both of you.”

“We’re hunters, Elena. We don’t get to fall in love.”

“That’s not true and you know it.”

“It’s bullshit, that’s what it is. Name one hunter who had a good, decent, stable relationship.”

“My parents weren’t doing too bad.”

“And they ended up getting eaten by werewolves.”

“Where are you going?”

“Out.” Dean flinched when he heard the door slam. He got up and grabbed his gun and jacket. 

“Where are you going?” Sam asked. 

“I’m not letting her go out there alone.” Dean grabbed his keys and looked out of the window, looking for Dalia. She didn’t take the car. Dean walked out and started to follow her. “Sam, stay at the motel.”

“That’s not going to happen. I’m here to make sure you don’t do something stupid.” Sam followed Dean as he followed Dalia. 

“I’m not going to do anything stupid.” Dean rolled his eyes and followed Dalia around a corner. He watched her go into a bar and sighed. 

“You two were made for each other.” Sam smirked and leaned on the wall beside him. 

“What are you talking about?”

“Really?” Sam smirked and stuck his hands in his pockets. “Okay, well, let’s see. First, you both like eighties rock. Second, when you’re pissed off, you both go to a bar. Third, you both think that a relationship with hunters can’t happen.” Sam shook his head. “She’s the female version of you, Dean.” Dean rolled his eyes and that’s when he saw it. The shifter was passing the window of the bar Dalia was in and he saw the reflection of its eyes in the glass. He took off, running right towards it. “Damn it, Dean!”

The shifter heard Sam and took off down an alley. Dean pulled his gun and took a shot. He missed and the bullet ricocheted off the stone wall. “Damn it.” Dean started to put more power into his legs to catch up when Sam grabbed him and all but tackled him into a wall. “What the hell are you doing?”

“You can’t kill the shifter.”

“Have you lost your mind?”

“No. If you kill the shifter Dalia’s going to know you were here. Think about what’s going to happen then.”

Dean huffed and realized Sam had a point. He ran a hand through his hair and growled. “Fine.” He pushed Sam off of her. “Let’s just go back to the room. She’ll be alright.”

xXx

Dalia sighed and ordered another drink, rolling her neck on her shoulders to relieve some of the tension. She knew Elena had a point and that pissed her off even more than the fact that Dean thought she needed a babysitter on a hunt. She was a grown ass woman who could take care of herself. She thanked the bartender and downed the shot of whiskey, ordering another. 

“You alright there?” the bartender asked as she poured more whiskey. 

“Yeah, just having a fight with my overprotective, obsessively possessive boyfriend.” Dalia took a smaller sip of the whiskey this time. “I left to get some alone time with a girlfriend of mine and she’s taking his side on the matter.”

The woman smiled and leaned on the bar. “Sounds like a rough night.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” She sighed and looked around the bar. “We’ll probably have a pretty nasty fight when I get back. That’s the problem. We’re too similar.”

“And who said opposites attract?” The bartender left the bottle and went to take care of other customers. 

Dalia rubbed her eyes and finished her drink, pouring another. Hunters didn’t get normal lives. That was just the cut and dry of it. She pulled some cash out of her pocket and dropped it onto the counter and waved to the bartender before turning and walking out. She pushed the door and took a step outside. She was planning on going back to the motel and calling Dean, when she saw him across the street, watching the bar. 

“That son of a bitch.” She stormed across the street. He just smirked, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets, watching her. “What the hell are you doing here?” she demanded. 

“Waiting for you.” Dean grabbed her by the hair and threw her head into the wall, knocking her out so quickly she didn’t see the light flash in the shifter’s eyes. 

xXx

Sam sighed, watching Dean drown another beer and go for another one. It wouldn’t be long until he started going for the hard stuff. He looked at his phone when it started ringing. “It’s Elena.” He answered it and put the phone up to his ear, moving to the other side of the room, hoping she wouldn’t hear him. “Hey, Elena.”

“Sam, Dalia’s missing.”

“What?” His head snapped up and he looked at Dean. He didn’t need to tell his brother what she said. Dean grabbed his gun and was out the door in a second. “Open your door, Elena.” Sam hung up the phone and followed Dean out. He was banging on the door. 

Elena pulled it open and looked at them. “What the hell are you two doing here?”

“What happened?” Dean demanded.

Sam gave her a look, telling her he’d explain later. She sighed and crossed her arms. “I don’t know what happened. We were talking, we had a fight, she went out.”

“Yeah, we know all of that,” Dean growled. “She was at a bar around the corner. She didn’t come back?”

Elena shook her head. “She’s not answering her phone either.” Dean swore and pulled his phone out and dialed Dalia’s number. “How did you know we were here?”

Sam sighed. “Dean wanted to keep an eye on Dalia, I’m here to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“Glad to see that’s going well.”

“She’s not answering.” Dean hung up and sat in front of Dalia’s computer. “Does she leave her GPS on?”

“As far as I know.” Elena stood behind him to watch. 

Dean typed in her information and crossed his fingers. Her signal picked up the second his phone started ringing. The display had Dalia’s number. He quickly answered. “Dalia?”

“Try again,” his own voice answered. 

“You son of a bitch.” Dean got to his feet, anger flooding through him fast as lightning. “What did you do to her?”

“Nothing, yet,” the shifter answered. “But I’ve got to hand it to you, Dean, you’ve got great taste. She’s a fine piece of ass.”

“If you touch her, I swear to god I’ll—”

“You’ll what?” The shifter laughed. “You’ll kill me?”

“Oh, I’ll do much more than that.”

“Come and find me.”

“Damn it!” Dean threw his phone against the wall when the line went dead. 

“Dean, calm down. We know where they are.” Sam grabbed the silver knives lying on the table. “Let’s go get her back.”

xXx

Dalia rolled her head as she started to wake up. Her head was killing her and the ropes holding her to the chair she was in were tight, digging into her flesh. “Oh, good, you’re awake.” Dalia looked up and was assaulted with Dean’s face. But she knew better. 

“You son of a bitch.”

The shifter laughed, throwing his head back. “You know, you two were made for each other.” He smirked and walked over to her. “I’m going to enjoy watching his face as you tear him apart. But first…” He punched her, breaking the skin on her lip. Over and over again he hit her, the face, the stomach, enough times to make it look like she’d been in a fight. He even got creative and gave her a couple of cuts here and there on her arms and legs. “There.” He smirked and stood back, admiring his work. “Now it’s believable.” He grabbed her face and Dalia watched as Dean’s face became a mirror image of her own. She looked like shit. 

“If you think Dean’s going to fall for that, you’re a bigger idiot than I thought,” she spat. 

The shifter smirked, flipping her hair back. “I don’t need him to believe it for long. Just long enough for me to rip his heart out.” She smirked and leaned in closer, so their faces were inches apart. “Do you know how he really feels about you?”

Dalia looked away. She didn’t want to hear any of this. Lies or not, she didn’t want to know. 

“Of course you don’t.” The shifter backhanded her again and Dalia saw stars. “You both don’t think that you’ll come out of this alive. Hunters don’t get happy lives right?” She laughed and picked up Dalia’s gun from the ground. “You’re both right. You’re going to die. First, I’m going to rip Dean apart, maybe I’ll even bring him back here so you can watch. Then I’m going to gut you.” She laughed as she walked out, closing the door behind her. 

Dalia growled and started working on the ropes holding her to the chair. She’d be damned if she was going to let that shifter get the best of her. And she’d willingly give her soul over to the King of Hell if anything happened to Dean.

xXx

Dean ran into the old building Dalia’s GPS was coming from. If she was hurt he was going to enjoy using all of the nasty things he learned in hell to tear the shifter apart. “Dalia!” he called out, running inside. It was an old factory, filled with dozens of rooms and hallways. He had no idea where to start. 

He took off in one direction, letting Sam and Elena go off in another. He never should have followed her. If he hadn’t followed her the shifter wouldn’t have realized he was watching her. It wouldn’t have grabbed her. This was his fault, it was on him. He knew that. “Dalia!” 

“Dean?” He heard Dalia’s voice and took off running towards it. She came around the corner, holding her arm and she looked beat to hell. But she was alive. He ran to her and pulled her into his arms. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, pulling back to get a good look at her. She looked like she’d gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson. 

“I’ll live.” She looked back behind her shoulder. “It had your face.”

“I know baby.” He took out his backup phone and called Sam. “I got her, yeah we’ll meet you out front.” He hung up and took her hand. “Let’s get you out of here.” Dalia nodded and followed him out of the building. Sam and Elena were waiting by the car. 

“You look like crap,” Elena said, hugging her. 

“Thanks, love you too.” Dalia hugged back and rubbed her arms. “Can we just get out of here?”

“Not so fast, bitch.” They all turned around. A second Dalia was standing in the doorway, a silver knife in her hand. She looked over at Dean. “You’re an idiot. You didn’t do a silver test to make sure that was really me?”

Dean, Sam, and Elena all pulled their guns on the Dalia that had come out of the building with Dean. “Are you kidding me? It’s obviously a trick!”

“How do we tell which one is the real one?” Sam asked. 

“Silver test?” Elena offered. 

“After I put the bitch down, I’m kicking all of your asses.” The second Dalia jumped, tackling the first one to the ground and knocking her gun away. The others took a step back to watch. There wasn’t much they could do without knowing which one was real and which one was the shifter. With them rolling around, it was hard to even tell which one had come out with Dean and which one had started the fight. 

Dalia grabbed the shifter’s hair and pulled her head back to get a good angle on her face before she punched her. Bruised knuckled be damned, she wasn’t going to let this shifter get away. She took a right hook to the face that knocked her back and the shifter got up, kicking her in the stomach. It tried to back away but Dalia caught its foot and pulled it to the ground. She quickly got up and threw the shifter into the side of the building, smashing its head against the bricks. She could end it quick. She lost the silver knife she’d came out with, but she had another tucked away. But she was enjoying herself too much. 

The shifter reached around and grabbed the hand that was tangled in its hair, twisting. Dalia cried out as her muscles and bones screamed in pain. The shifter planted its boot in her back and kicked. Dalia skidded across the gravel, scraping her hands and knees. She rolled over and pulled her last silver knife out just as the shifter launched its self at her. Dalia stuck the knife deep into its chest, enjoying its scream of pain. She pushed it off and got up slowly, wiping fresh blood from her mouth. 

Dean took a tentative step forward. “Dalia?”

She glared at him. “Where’s your silver?” she demanded. He held out a knife and she rolled up her sleeve, offering her arm. 

“Dalia…” She took the knife from him and cut her own skin, just to prove that it was really her this time. “Okay, it’s you, can I look at you now?”

“No, you know what? You can’t.” She picked her gun up and gathered the knives that were lying around. “I can’t believe all three of you were that stupid. How long have you been hunters?” She pocketed the weapons and turned on them again. “More to the point, what the hell are you two idiot doing here?”

Sam rubbed his face and he and Elena climbed into the back of the car. They wanted no part in the lover’s spat that was about to happen. Dean sighed and rubbed his face. “I wanted to make sure you’d be alright.”

“Great job.” She rolled her eyes and looked at him. “Seriously, Dean. It was one shifter. None of this would have happened if you hadn’t been here.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” he spat. “Don’t you think I’m kicking myself for letting this happen?”

She shook her head. “That’s not good enough. You should have trusted me to handle this myself. I’m a grown woman Dean. One’s who’s been hunting for a damn long time. I was doing just fine before you, and guess what? I’m going to be just fine after you leave.” She watched Dean flinch at that and felt a pang of regret. She was pissed, hurt, and just wanted a shower and a fifth of whiskey. She only half meant what she was saying. 

“Lover’s quarrel?” They looked over at Crowley who’d appeared out of nowhere. Sam and Elena both climbed out of the car, guns ready. “Moose, Squirrel, nice to see that you’re finally keeping some attractive company.”

“Now is so not the time, Crowley.” Dean rubbed his face and looked at the King. “What do you want?”

“I’ve got a little…job for you, if you’re interested.”


	13. Chapter 13

My Black Dalia  
Chapter 13

_“I’ve got a little…job for you, if you’re interested.”_

Dean rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “What do you mean you have a job?”

“I need something done, I want you two to do it, and I’ll compensate you.” Crowley smirked and slid his hands into his pockets. “But, if you’re busy…”

“What’s the job, Crowley?” Sam asked. 

“There’s a god in a little town in Michigan. I’d like you to smite the pompous bastard for me.” He smirked and looked at the girls. “I’m sorry, are one of you going to make introductions, or shall I?”

Dean sighed and glanced at Dalia. “Dalia, Elena, this is Crowley, the King of Hell.”

Crowley walked over and kissed the backs of their hands. “Pleasure. So, boys, do we have a deal?”

“What’s the compensation?” Dalia asked. 

Crowley smirked and looked at her. “I like this one” He winked and Dean clenched his fists. He’d like nothing more than to punch Crowley in that smug face. “You kill the god, I’ll call off my pups.” He glanced over at the growling.

“You son of a bitch,” Dean growled. 

Crowley shrugged. “They won’t interfere, you won’t even know they’re there. Unless, of course, if you refuse, or take too long.”

“You’re putting us on the clock?” Elena crossed her arms and glared at him. “You are a dick.”

“Sticks and stones, love. I’ll give you three days. Sound fair?”

“Which god is it?” Sam asked. Crowley disappeared without telling them. “Great.”

Dean sighed and walked over to the car and got behind the wheel. “We’ll go back to the motel, pack up, and head to Michigan tonight. Sam, you can research on the drive.”

“Sir, yes sir,” Dalia muttered from the backseat, crossing her arms. 

“You say something princess?”

“I’m taking a shower before we go anywhere.”

“Fine by me.” Dean glared out of the window as he drove back to the motel. He was pissed at himself, at Crowley, at her. He needed a damn drink and punching bag. He pulled up to the motel and winced when Dalia slammed the door behind her. Elena followed her inside while they boys just sat in the car. 

“DO you want to talk about it?” Sam asked. 

“Talking about it is the last thing I want to do.” He sighed and looked over at the motel door. 

“Dean, she’s just upset, give her some time.” He ignored Sam and rested his head back against the seat. He really messed up this time. 

xXx

Dalia came out of the shower and threw her torn and bloody clothes in the trash can with more force than was strictly necessary. Elena glanced at her as she continued to pack. “Feeling better?”

“Oh yeah, just great.” Dalia started throwing her things into her bag. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Whatever you say.” Elena grabbed her bag and put it over her shoulder. “I’m just going to say that he cares about you and that’s why he did what he did.”

“So you’re telling me that if Sam pulled the same shit you’d be fine with it?”

“No. I’m just saying, cut him a break.”

Dalia rolled her eyes. “Whatever, let’s go. We’ve got hellhounds to worry about.” She walked out and tossed her bag into the backseat and climbed in. Elena sighed and climbed in beside her. She knew the ride up to Michigan was going to be more than awkward. 

xXx

Dalia walked into the motel room in Michigan and dropped her bag on the couch. She still felt like shit. She was pretty sure she had a couple of cracked ribs, at the very least bruised, and one of the cuts on her arm was still leaking. The car ride had been painfully awkward but she was trying to ignore it. She hasn’t told the others yet, but this was going to be her last case with the Winchesters. As soon as the hell hounds were of her tail, she was gone. 

Sam had managed to figure out which god they were supposed to kill. It was Thor, the Norse god of thunder. The boys had assumed he was already dead considering they’d seen his hammer at the auction back when they were trying to get the tablet with Kevin. Apparently, they were wrong. 

Dean pulled out a chair and a bottle of scotch and cracked it open, sitting down. “So, we know who we’re hunting, do we know how to find and kill him?”

Elena pulled her lap top out and brought up the information Sam had emailed her from his phone. “He serves those who need protection, comfort, or need hallowing of places or special occasions, like weddings. His hammer works by purifying, not destroying. He accepted human sacrifices like any other god, and that’s what gave him power.”

“How do we kill him?” Dalia sat beside Elena and pulled out her own bottle of whiskey. 

“We need a fang of Jörmungandr, the Midgard Serpent Thor fought during Ragnarok.” Elena shut the lap top and ran a hand through her hair. 

“How the hell are we supposed to get that?” Dean huffed and grabbed hips phone and dialed Crowley. 

“Hello Squirrel.”

“How do you want us to kill Thor without the fang?”

“Call it a test.” Crowley appeared by the motel door and slipped his phone into his pocket. “Just wanted to make sure you were doing the job.”

“Of course we’re doing the job you dick,” Dean growled. “You put the hell hounds on us.”

“Yes, well.” Crowley smirked and pulled the fang from inside of his coat and tossed it at Dean. “Clock’s ticking.” He disappeared. 

“That was helpful.” Dalia took another shot of whiskey and put her feet up on the table. “So, we known how to kill the god of thunder, how do we find him?”

“Well, this is a small town, we could start asking questions, find out who needs protection, comfort, or who’s getting married. That’s where we’re most likely to find Thor.” Sam looked at Dean. 

“We’ve still got two days left. I say we get some sleep and start looking in the morning.” He got up, grabbing his scotch. “I’m going to take a shower.”

Dalia got up and took her whiskey to the couch. She moved her bad to one end and laid down, using it as a pillow and crossed her ankles. Two days and it would be all over and she could get away from Dean Winchester. 

Dean cranked the heat in the shower and dropped his clothes as the steam filled the room. He took a drink of scotch and climbed into the water. He braced his arm on the wall and dropped his head, staring at the water as it fell down the drain and the water assaulted his skin. The drive up had been nothing but torturous. Dalia hasn’t said a word to him since they’d left Louisiana that didn’t regard the case and even then she wouldn’t even speak directly to him. 

He knew he’d messed up. He should have trusted her. She was right, she’d been hunting long before he came along. She took out a wendigo by herself when she was fifteen. She was strong and capable. But, after what had happened to Lisa and Ben, after they got kidnapped by demons and Lisa had almost died…he had a different feeling about relationships. He knew he was falling hard for Dalia, it was just a matter of time before he was all the way there if he wasn’t already. Hell, he didn’t know. 

What he did know was that the deeper he got, the more possessive, the more concerned for her safety he was going to get. Just because they were hunters didn’t mean they were going to get to live happily ever after. Jo and Ellen were both capable hunters, more than, and they were dead. It happened. He was afraid that if he got too far involved with her and she died he was going to lose it. He’d always have Sam, that wasn’t going to change. He just didn’t know if he could take another heartbreak again. 

He climbed out of the shower, barely noticed that his bottle was nearly gone. He dried off and got dressed and stood in front of the bathroom mirror looking at himself. He’d never hated what he saw looking back at him more. He finished the bottle and dropped it into the trashcan before walking out. Sam and Elena were already asleep in their bed. The other one was empty. He frowned and looked around for Dalia. 

She was asleep on the couch, her bottle of whiskey in the hand that had fallen over the side. He sighed and walked over, gently prying the bottle from her hand and setting it on the table. He grabbed the comforter off his bed and covered her up with it before moving down to the end of the couch and carefully taking off her shoes. She was either a heavy sleeper or so drunk that she was out of it. He double checked to make sure she was alright before he climbed in bed himself. He needed to think of a way to make things right before this hunt was over. He had a feeling when it was, if he didn’t fix it, she was gone.

xXx

Sam sighed as he and Dalia walked out of the third bar of the night. They’d been talking to people all day trying to get a lock on where Thor was going to be next. So far they’d come up empty. “How is it possible that no one in this town needs Thor’s help?” Dalia asked. 

“Someone does, we just haven’t found the right person.” Sam looked down at her and stopped walking. “Are you hungry?”

“Not really.” She slipped her hands in her pockets and stopped at a crosswalk. 

“C’mon, you haven’t eaten anything other than whiskey in the last two days. You need food.” He put his arm around her and guided her across the street to a small diner. “You’re eating.”

She groaned and followed him inside. “You’re not going to make me talk about my feelings are you?”

Sam chuckled and shook his head as they sat at a booth. “Not if you don’t want to. Just want to make you eat.” He waved a waiter over. 

He came to the table and smiled at Dalia. Sam could tell he was going to start flirting, he knew that look. “How may I be of assistance?” he asked, his voice deep. 

Sam’s eyes narrowed, looking at him carefully. Something was off. “Can’t erase the last few weeks of my life, can you?” Dalia asked, flipping through the menu. 

“You are seeking comfort?”

“Yeah, Jack’s just not cutting it anymore.” She sighed and sat back closing the menu. “Bring me a burger and fries and half a glass of coke.”

“I have something better.” He put his hand on her shoulder. 

“Dalia, no!” Sam jumped up but he was too late. Dalia and Thor disappeared from the diner in a crash of thunder and a bolt of lightning. “Damn it.” Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Dean as he ran out of the diner. 

“You find anything?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, Thor. He took Dalia.”

“Damn it, Sam. How’d you let that happen?”

“It’s not like I did it on purpose. Where are you?”

“Back at the motel.”

“I’m on my way.” Sam put his phone away and ran back towards the motel. When he got there, Dean and Elena were bent over the lap top, working. “Anything?”

“No, I’m not getting a signal from her phone.” Elena slammed the lap top closed. “How did this happen?”

“We stopped to eat and he was our waiter.”

“Why did he take Dalia?” Sam and Elena both looked at Dean like he was stupid. “What?”

Sam rubbed his face. “Are you kidding me? He took her because she’s hurt and needs comfort, because you couldn’t trust her.”

Dean threw his glass at the wall. “Well we’ve got to find her before he kills her.”

xXx

Dalia stumbled when the world finally stopped moving in a flash of bright light. Two strong arms caught her and scooped her up, cradling her against a strong chest covered in armor. This was just perfect. First, she gets kidnapped by a shifter who looks like Dean, now she’s been taken by the god of thunder who was probably going to kill her to satisfy his sacrificial needs. 

Thor carried her to a bedroom and gently laid her against the silk sheets. She frowned and looked up at him. This wasn’t what she was expecting. “What’s going on?” she asked. 

“Your soul cried out to me, seeking comfort of a most sever capacity. I am here to grant you that.” Thor smiled and sat beside her, stroking hair from her face. “It will all be over soon, and this, Dean Winchester who harmed you will be gone.”

“What are you…”

“Sleep.” Thor pressed his hand against her head and watched as she dropped back to the bed. 

xXx

Dean rubbed his face. His eyes were so tried from looking at the same information for the fifteenth time. They were trying to find a pattern in Thor’s kills, trying to figure out where he was. He knew the longer they waited the better the chance was that Dalia was dead. Sam and Elena were just about as tapped out as he was. On top of everything else, they were running out of time on Crowley’s deal. 

“Damn it.” He pushed away from the table and started to pace. “Please tell me one of you two has something.”

“No, but I do.” Dean’s head snapped up. Dalia was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed, there was something off about her eyes. She pulled out her gun and aimed it at Dean as Thor walked in behind her. “I’m here for my comfort.” 

“What did you do to her you son of a bitch?” Dean demanded. He took a step towards Thor but Dalia cocked her gun. 

Sam and Elena tried to go after Thor but he threw them into the wall, holding them there. “Please, I do not wish to harm you two.” He looked at Dean. “I have done nothing except give her power. The power to take her comfort from the man who harmed her.” Thor put a hand on Dalia’s shoulder. “Did you know that I fathered the Valkyries?” he asked. 

“I really don’t want a history lesson, pal.” Dean glared at him. “Let her go.”

Thor laughed. “I cannot, until she takes her comfort.” He bend down and whispered something in Dalia’s ear. She fired and hit Dean in the shoulder. He groaned and put his hand over the wound with a swear. “I was surprised when I found her,” Thor went on. “Usually my Valkyries only have enough power to take out the person that harmed them. But this woman, she is strong, inside her runs the power of Asgard. She would make a beautiful companion.”

“That ain’t gonna happen you dick.” Dean dodged Dalia’s next bullet and grabbed the fang of Jörmungandr off the table, ducking when Dalia hit the table with a bullet. 

“Where did you get that?” Thor roared. Lightning and thunder snapped and crackled around the room as his rage escalated. “Kill the man,” he ordered. 

Dalia walked towards Dean and he saw what it was in her eyes that didn’t sit right. Small bolts of lightning were dancing around her crystalline blue irises like a storm. “Dalia, baby, please. I know you’re in there.” He threw himself to the side, landing on the bed when she shot at him again. “Listen to me, you’re being controlled, you’ve got to fight it.” 

“I don’t want to fight it,” she said, drawing closer. She grabbed his throat and lifted him off of his feet, choking the life from him. “I have power now, real power.”

Dean grunted, trying to pull air into his lungs. “I’m sorry baby.” He punched her, causing her to drop him and fall back against the table. He launched himself at Thor who disappeared, reappearing behind Dalia, a knife against her throat. “You coward,” Dean spat. 

“You love this woman.” Thor looked genuinely confused. “Yet you do not trust her, you hurt her.” He shook his head. “I do not understand.”

“It’s complicated.” Dean kissed the fang and prayed for one lucky break. He threw it across the room at the same time Dalia shot the gun. The fang landed deep in her stomach, the bullet pierced his side. Dalia gasped, snapping out of the spell Thor had her in. Tears leaked down her face as she looked at Dean who hit his knees, holding his side. Sam and Elena dropped from the walls. “Dalia…”

She shook her head. “It’s going to be okay.” She grasped the fang and cried out as she pulled it out and spun, stabbing Thorn in the chest. Lightning exploded in the room and Thorn turned to a pile of ash, his hammer falling to the ground. 

Dalia hit her knees, holding her hands over the wound on her belly. Dean grunted, forcing himself up and running to her, catching her just before she hit the floor. “Baby, you gotta stay with me.” He moved her hair from her face, smearing his own blood on her skin. He didn’t even realize he was crying. “Don’t leave me.” She opened her mouth, trying to speak, she only choked on her blood. “Cas!” Dean screamed. “Castiel!”

“Dean.”

He looked over at his best friend. “Help her.” Castiel rushed forward as Dalia’s eyes shut, her body going limp in Dean’s arms. He pressed his fingers against her temple, white light filled the room. Cas slowly pulled his fingers away and looked at Dean. “Is she?”

“She’ll live, she needs rest.” Dean started to get up with her in his arms but his legs buckled under the weight of his wounds. “Wait.” Cas healed Dean and lifted Dalia for him, gently lying her out on the bed. 

Dean crawled over and knelt beside her, taking her hand in his. “C’mon baby, wake up.”

“Isn’t this touching?”

Dean jumped and pulled his demon blade, glaring at Crowley. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you.”

“You can’t.” Crowley smirked and snapped his fingers. Thor’s hammer appeared in his hand. “Pleasure doing business with you.”

“Damn it!” Dean threw the knife, lodging it deep inside the wall with rage. He knelt beside Dalia again. 

“What is going on?” Cas asked. Sam and Elena filled him in, watching Dean. It had been a long time since Sam or Castiel had seen Dean like this. They were both worried. “So Crowley told you to come kill the god and left with his hammer?” He frowned and looked around the room. “Something is not right.” Cas disappeared just like Crowley had. 

xXx

Dalia gasped, sucking in a deep breath and shot up in the bed. She frantically looked around for Thor, Dean, anyone. Dean came out of the bathroom. “Hey.” He rushed over and cupped her face in his hands. “Take it easy, you’re alright.”

“What…” She looked up at him. “Oh god, Dean I shot you.” She frowned, putting her hand on her belly. “You…”

“Yeah, I know.” He kissed her head. “Castiel healed you.”

She nodded and looked around. “Where are Sam and Elena?”

“They went to get some food.” He sighed and sat back. “I’m sorry.”

She shook her head and looked at him. “I’m the one who let Thor possess me because I was so damn pissed off.” She rubbed her face and sighed. “I should be apologizing.” 

“We both messed up.” Dean crossed his arms and watched her. She still looked a little off. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked. 

Dalia looked at him. “No, I’m not okay.” She took his hand and pulled him onto the bed with her. “I love you.”

“What?”

She shook her head. “When I broke out of the spell or whatever that was, and I saw you bleeding, I swear I thought you were dying. I thought I was going to lose you. I can’t fight it anymore. I love you, Dean.”

He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her. “Good, because I love you too.” She smiled and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again. 

“Awe, it’s a Kodak moment.” They pulled apart and looked over at Sam and Elena. “Good to see you two made up,” Elena said. “And all it took was a near death experience.” She shook her head and closed the door behind them. Sam put the food on the table. “Come and eat.” Dean and Dalia didn’t argue. They walked over and sat beside them. Dalia looked at Dean who kept an arm around her while they ate. Maybe things would be alright now.


	14. Chapter 14

My Black Dalia  
Chapter 14

Sam smiled and leaned back against the booth, putting his arm around Elena. They were five or six hours away from home and had stopped for something to eat. Things between Dean and Dalia were doing better too. They’d sat down and had a long talk. Apparently, Dean wasn’t going try to control her anymore. Sam was waiting for the day he went back on that and they fought again. As far as he and Elena were concerned, nothing could be better. She was perfect for him. 

He’d told Dean that Dalia was the female version of himself. Well, Elena was the female version of Sam. They just clicked. It’d been instantaneous. He looked down at her and just smiled, watching her laugh at one of Dean’s bad jokes. She looked up at him. “What?”

“Just like looking at you.” He bent his head and kissed her. 

“Oh, get a room you two.” Dalia rolled her eyes and threw her napkin at them. 

Sam smirked and caught it. “Bite me.” 

“Hey, only I get to do that.” Elena smirked and looked at Dalia. “But you can bite me.” Dalia smirked and leaned across the table, dipping her head into the crook of Elena’s neck and biting her. Dean and Sam watched, jaws open as Elena bit her lip and her eyes rolled back. Dalia smirked, licking her lips and sitting back in her seat. 

Dean groaned, closing his eyes. “Sammy, we need to marry these girls.” 

Elena laughed and kissed Sam’s cheek. The poor thing was still staring like a moose caught in the headlights. “Come on boys, let’s go home.”

xXx

Sam was lying face down on the bed, his head buried in his arms when he woke up. They’d gotten in around three in the morning and he’d passed out as soon as his head had hit the pillow. He reached over the bed, searching for Elena. When she wasn’t there he picked up his head and looked around. He saw the note lying on the night table. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and reached over, picking it up. 

Good morning Sam. I borrowed one of the cars and headed into town with Dalia. We were going to make you boys breakfast this morning but the only thing in the fridge was beer, cheese, and something that looked like maybe at one time it was a gas station burrito. We should be back soon. Love you. 

—Elena ♥

He smiled a little and shook his head. Having a couple of women around the bunker was turning out to be a pretty good idea. He got up and walked into the shower, washing off the stench of Impala and diner food. He kept thinking back to Elena’s note. They’d never actually said the L word out loud. He was racking his brain trying to figure out if he should actually tell her. 

He got dressed and grabbed his phone, heading for the library. He called Elena and got her voice mail. “Hey baby, woke up and saw your note. Give me a call when you’re on your way home.” He put the phone in his pocket and sat beside Dean. “Dalia leave you a note too?”

Dean smirked and pulled it out of his shirt pocket, handing it to Sam. “Read that.”

Morning baby. El and I are heading into town for food because we don’t eat like bachelors. Anyways, when you get this, I want you to picture me in nothing but my motorcycle boots and leather jacket, lying out on the hood of Baby. Got that in your head? Good. I’ll be home soon and we can make that happen. Love you. 

Sam smirked and handed it back. “Nice.”

“Those girls are the best damn thing that ever happened to us.” Dean sat back and sighed the breath of a content man. 

Sam smiled and grabbed the book he’d been reading and flipped to the page he’d left off on. He was another four chapters deep when the bunker door opened and Dalia came stumbling in, holding her side.

“Dean…” She stumbled at the top of the stairs, falling down them before Dean and Sam could get to her. He looked for Elena and when she didn’t come in with Dalia his heart started to race. 

“What happened?” Dean picked her up and carried her to the table, lying her out on it. He pulled her shirt up and looked at Sam, horrified at the bullet wound in her hip. He pulled his shirt and pressed it against the wound. “Sammy, hold that.” 

Sam took over his brother’s position as he ran out of the room to get the field surgeon’s kit. “Dalia, where’s Elena?” Sam asked. 

She looked up at him, wincing as another wave of pain shot through her. “Vampires.” 

It was Sam’s turn to look horrified at his brother when Dean came back in the room. His whole body went cold as fear and panic raced through the adrenaline pumping through his body. “Baby, you gotta tell us what happened,” Dean said. He opened up the kit and started working on her hip. 

Sam, trying to think the best he could, he brought her a bottle of her favorite whiskey and handed it to her. She took a deep pull looked up at him. “We’d just finished loading up the car. They came out of nowhere, just jumped us. I got shot, they broke the window with her head.” She hissed as Dean dug out the bullet and dropped it onto the table. “Shit.” She took another long pull from the whiskey bottle. “Sam, I’m sorry. I tried to go after them. They put her in a car and drove off.”

Sam pushed the sweaty hair from her face and kissed her forehead. “Its okay, Dalia. You did good.” He looked up at Dean, looking for help, something to make him feel better. 

“Try her phone again,” Dean said as she stitched up Dalia’s hip. 

Sam nodded and pulled his phone out, dialing her number. “Winchester.”

“Who is this? Where’s Elena?” Sam demanded. 

“She’s safe…for now.” The vampire laughed as Sam started to pant with rage. “If you come alone she may be allowed to live.”

“Where are you?” Sam growled. 

“872, North Park. The abandoned warehouse. You come alone, Sam Winchester.”

The line went dead and Sam gripped his phone. He started to throw it but thought better. He pushed it into his pocket and looked at Dean. “Give me the keys.”

“Sam, wait. I’m coming with you.”

“He said I come alone or she dies.”

Dalia grunted and sat up, holding her side. “Sam, she’s family. We’re going with you.”

“You’re not in any condition to go vampire hunting.” 

“But I am.”

Sam looked at Dean. “Sorry.” Sam punched him, knocking him out cold and pulled his keys from his pocket. “Dalia, keep him here when he wakes up.” He ran out of the bunker and jumped into the Impala. 

xXx

Elena’s head swam when she woke up. The whole world was spinning and she felt like she was going to be sick. Her arms were tied tightly behind her back, the circulation cut off, the wood of the chair she was tied to digging into her skin. She looked around the dimly lit room for a sense of where she was. The last thing she could remember was getting jumped by a vampire. 

“Good, you’re awake. I wouldn’t want you to miss the party.” She looked over. The vampire that had jumped her moved into the light. 

“Who are you?” she asked. God was that her voice? She needed some water. “What did you do to my friend?”

“I shot her and let her go home to the Winchesters.” He crossed his arms and leaned against the table sitting in the middle of the room. “Sam is on his way here.”

“He’s going to kill you.”

The vampire laughed. “No, but I’ll kill him.” He grabbed a knife off of the table and walked over to her. “But before he gets here, I’m going to cut you, and drain you.” He pressed the knife into her neck and cut a shallow line on the side. “Then, when Sam gets here, just before I kill him, I’m going to make him watch as I feed you my blood.”

“Why are you doing this?” Elena demanded. 

“Because he killed my family. Now, I’m going to kill his.”

xXx

Dean grabbed the table for support and pulled himself off the ground. “Dalia! Baby!”

She limped in from the kitchen. “I’m here, Dean.” She came over and hissed as she helped him into the chair. 

“Don’t strain yourself.” He pulled her onto his lap as he rubbed his eyes. “You’ll open your stitches.” 

“I’m fine.” She handed him a beer which he put against his head where Sam sucker punched him. “He left.”

Dean sighed and shook his head. “GPS?”

“I tried, he turned it off and Elena’s phone went offline.” She stroked her fingers through his hair. “We can call Castiel, see if he knows how to find him.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, that works.”

xXx

Sam slammed on the breaks as he pulled up to the address the vampire had given him. He killed the engine and got out, walking around to the trunk. He pulled out a few vials of dead man’s blood and the machete he preferred for killing vampires. Rage was pumping through him, he was hope it was sharpening his thoughts, his reflexes, but he knew it was just clouding his judgement. He raced inside the building. “Elena!” 

She was in the middle of the room, tied to a chair and gagged, bruised and bloody. He ran towards her. The vampire jumped down from the rafters and grabbed him, throwing him into a pile of broken boards. Sam grunted and got to his feet. “Glad you could make it, Sam.” The vampire walked closer, watching him and the machete in his hand. 

“Let her go,” Sam growled. He swung but the vampire dodged, grabbing Sam’s arm and throwing him into another wall. 

“No, I won’t.” He circled Sam who was keeping one eye on Elena. “I’m going to beat you, drain you, I’m going to hurt you. Then, when you’re on the verge of death, I’m going to make you watch as I feed her my blood.”

Rage swamped Sam and he launched himself at the vampire, tackling it to the ground. He was blinded by fury, forgetting about the blade. He punched the vamp over and over again even though he knew it wasn’t going to do any real damage. The vampire grabbed him around the neck and rolled them. He slammed Sam’s head against the ground. Sam growled and kicked the vampire off. 

He got to his feet and wiped the blood from his lip. “The only thing you’re going to do is get your head cut off.” He kicked the vampire into the wall and swung, driving his blade through the vampire’s neck. He watched as the head rolled off to the side and the body crumpled on the floor. He panted and limped over to Elena. “I got you baby.” He took the blade and carefully cut the ropes binding her to the chair. 

She pulled the gag off and threw her arms around him. “Sam.”

He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.” He buried his head in her hair and picked her up into his arms. 

“I’ll try.” Sam carried her out of the building and set her on the trunk of the car and grabbed the first aid kit out of his bag. Elena watched his eyes as he started tending to her wounds. She cupped his face and kissed him. “I’m okay baby.”

“I love you.” Sam cupped her face, resting his head against hers. “The last woman I loved this much…she…Elena I can’t lose you like that.”

She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back, kissing his head. “I’m not going anywhere, Sam. Ever.”

xXx

Sam led Elena back into the bunker. Dean was pacing the library and Dalia was sitting in one of the chairs, nursing a drink. Their heads snapped up. “You’re back.” Dalia winced as she got up and walked over throwing her arms around Elena. 

Dean looked at Sam. “Where do you want it?” he asked. 

“C’mon, Dean. I had to.”

“Where do you want it?” Sam rolled his eyes and sighed, pointing at his chin. Dean smirked and nodded his head before punching his brother. Sam stumbled back and grabbed the table so he didn’t fall over. 

“Feel better?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah.” Dean smiled and pulled Sam into a hug. “Good work.”

“Thanks.” Sam pulled away and put his arm around Elena. “We’re going to go lay down.”

Dean smirked. “Sure you are.” He laughed when Sam flipped him off and led Elena out of the room. He put his arm around Dalia and kissed her head. “Can we take a day off now?”

She laughed and patted his chest. “Yeah, baby. We can take a day off.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a bunch of domestic bliss for the brothers, no hunts. Just plain old normal life. It may be a little boring. Anyways, I also wanted to let you know that I've started another Supernatural fic, but I'm not ready to post it yet. I want to get this one at least most of the way finished, and I want to get a couple chapters of the new one written before I post it. 
> 
> One more thing. If you guys could give me some ideas for hunts, that'd be great. I hate repeating the same thing over and over again.

My Black Dalia   
Chapter 15

Elena smiled and rolled closer to Sam. She rested her head against his chest and traced his tattoo. He wrapped his arm around her, running his knuckles up and down her arm. “You’re up early,” he whispered, kissing her head. 

“I missed you.”

“Is that so?” Sam smirked and grabbed her sides, tickling her. Elena laughed and squirmed, tangling her legs in the sheets. She slapped at him, trying to get away. “Uncle?”

“Uncle! Uncle!” Sam stopped tickling her and let her catch her breath. “That was mean,” she pouted.

“You poor thing.” Sam bent his head and kissed her. “Let’s go make some breakfast.”

She stretched out and sighed with contentment. “M’kay.” She crawled out of bed and grabbed one of his shirts and pulled it over her head. “I want pancakes.”

“I think we can manage that.” Sam pulled on a pair of sweats and an old tee shirt. Elena jumped onto his back, giggling when he opened the door. Sam grabbed her ass, supporting her and made his way to the kitchen. “Any special kind of pancakes?”

“Blueberry.” Elena dipped her head into his neck and left kisses along it. “You need a shave,” she teased. 

Sam rolled his eyes and set her on the counter. He started pulling ingredients and utensils from the cupboard, setting them on the counter beside her. “Do you know a recipe?” he asked. “We’re out of Bisquick.”

“I think I remember one.” She hopped off the counter and started mixing ingredients in the bowl. Sam leaned against the counter, crossing his arms and watched her. She hummed when she cooked, when she had a really good song playing in her head she’d dance to it. He was sure she didn’t realize she was even doing it. He smirked a little and dipped his finger into the flour. 

“Elena?”

“Hmm?” She turned her head and looked at him. Sam smirked and smeared the flour down her face. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped. “That’s mean!” She grabbed a small handful of flour and threw it at him. 

“Hey! I didn’t throw it at you.” He grabbed the flour container and held it over her head, simultaneously pulling out a handful and sprinkling it over her like snow. 

“Oh, you’re so dead.” Elena threw on the water and grabbed the spray nozzle, aiming it at him, quickly drenching him. Sam swore and put the flour down on the counter out of her reach. With one hand he grabbed her and turned her around, pinning her against his chest, the other hand took the sprayer from her hand and held it over her head. Elena screamed as the cold water drenched her. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Dean and Dalia were leaning in the door way, looking at them. “Dude, come on, I just cleaned in here.”

Sam shut off the water and shook his hair out. “Sorry, we’ll clean it up.” 

“Yeah you better.” Dean walked over to the counter and poured two glasses of milk for him and Dalia. “What were you doing anyways?”

“Making pancakes…” Elena bit her lip and looked around. They really had made a mess. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Dalia and I will go grab some breakfast, you two,” he said pointing at them like a stern father, “clean up this mess.”

“I love it when you take charge like that,” Dalia told him as they walked out of the room. Sam rolled his eyes and looked at Elena. 

“We should clean this up.” She went to the sink and grabbed a rag and started wiping down the counters. Sam started putting away the ingredients that didn’t get used and smiled, watching her. There was something so fucking right about the domestic feel of the whole situation. Elena and Dalia were the best things he and Dean were ever going to do in their lives. They had damn well better make this count. 

xXx

After Dean and Dalia had come back with breakfast, they’d ate in the kitchen that Sam and Elena had thankfully cleaned up. Dean wasn’t sure what he would have done if they hadn’t. It’d been a long time since he’d had a place he felt like he could call home. Bobby’s was the last thing. Now he had the bunker. Something had always been missing, but he’d never been sure what it was. Until Dalia had shown up. She’d been the last missing piece. They were in the living room. He was watching one of his Clint Eastwood movies while Dalia read, curled up on his lap. It was nice to have a day off to just do whatever they wanted. 

He wiped his forehead. He was hot and having Dalia sitting on him wasn’t helping. He’d have to crank the air-conditioning up a bit. He was stroking her arm in lazy circles as she read. Suddenly, she jumped up and took off running. “Dalia?” He turned off the television and followed her. She ran right to the bathroom and held her hair back as she fell to her knees in front of the toilet. He winced when she started to throw up. He went to the sink and started running the cold water over a washcloth. 

She sat back and wiped her mouth, flushing the vomit down the drain. “Where’d that come from?” he asked, kneeling beside her and wiping her face with the cloth. 

She shook her head. “I don’t know.” 

He pressed a hand against her forehead. She was on fire. Now he knew why he was sweating. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom, lying her out in the bed. “I’ll be right back.” He walked down to the kitchen where Sam was watching Elena bake. “Do we have any Sprite, or ginger ale?” he asked. “Oh, and some saltines?”

Sam frowned and looked at him as he searched the cupboards. “Why?”

“Dalia’s sick.” He found the crackers and pulled them out of the cupboard. 

Elena wiped her hands on a rag and opened the fridge, pulling out a couple cans of ginger ale for him. “Here. What happened?”

Dean shook his head. “We were watching a movie and she just jumps up and runs to the bathroom.” He loaded up his arms with crackers and ginger ale and went back to the bedroom. Dalia was curled on her side, shaking. He frowned and set the provisions on the night table. He helped her out of her boots and socks, then pulled her jeans off her legs. She whimpered as he dropped them on the floor. “What’s wrong baby?”

“Cold.” 

“I know, just give me a minute.” He pulled the rest of her clothes off and got one of his heavier flannels from his dresser and helped her into it. He pulled the blankets up over her, tucking them in. Sam knocked and walked in, handing Dean a thermometer and a bottle of medication. “Thanks, Sammy.” He turned back to Dalia and had her hold the thermometer under her tongue while he opened the aspirin and shook a few pills into his hand. He pulled the thermometer out when it beeped and read the display. “Shit.”

“What?” she asked, sitting up and taking the pills from him. 

“One-oh-two.” He stroked her hair back from her face when she laid back down. “Do you want me to call Cas?” he asked. 

She shook her head and curled up. “No, it’ll pass.” She sighed and shut her eyes. “I just need to sleep.” Dean really didn’t like that answer very much, but he agreed. He’d let her sleep the rest of the day and through the night. If she wasn’t better by morning he’d call Cas. He sighed and turned out the lights, quietly closing the door behind him. 

He walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. “It’s probably just food poisoning,” Sam said. He knew his brother’s tells. He was worried. 

Dean nodded and opened his beer. “Yeah, she’s sleeping.” He sat beside Sam at the table. “Smells good, El.”

“It better. It’s cherry pie.” She winked and rinsed out the bowel she’d been using. 

Dean smiled and toasted his beer towards her. “Don’t ever leave.”

xXx

They’d just finished up desert. Dean had practically licked his plate clean. “Best damn pie I’ve ever tasted.” 

Elena laughed from Sam’s lap. “Thanks, Dean.”

He smiled and nodded when Dalia walked in. “Hey, how’re you feeling?” he asked. 

She walked over and let him pull her onto his lap. “Better, the fever broke.” She wrapped her arm around him. 

“You feel like eating something?” Sam asked. 

Dalia shook her head. “Not just yet. Maybe in the morning.” She played with the end of Dean’s hair. “Sorry for scaring you.”

He kissed her cheek. “It’s okay. You’re human, you’re allowed to get sick.” He looked across the table at Sam. The mirror image of the two brothers, holding their women on their laps, at a table, just after dinner struck a note deep inside both of them. Despite all the shit, all the demons, heaven, hell, all of it, they finally had something good in their lives. Dean didn’t want to admit it, but in the back of his mind, he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

The other shoe always dropped.


	16. Chapter 16

My Black Dalia  
Chapter 16

Crowley was sitting in his throne room, watching as two of his most loyal brought in the demon he’d been looking for. The poor girl started to grovel, but he cut her off. “Rumor has it that you have something I’ve been looking for,” he said, uncrossing his legs. “What I can’t fathom is why you would hide something from your king.”

“I don’t have it, not anymore,” she whimpered. “I lost it.” 

“To whom?” he asked. His anger was rising. He was close to having everything he needed. Soon, Hell would be unstoppable, even to the Winchesters. 

“Hermes.”

Crowley growled and picked up the angle blade sitting beside him. He stood and threw it, watching the demon die. “Get that trash out of my sight,” he snarled, sitting back down. Didn’t he have enough problems trying to rule over Hell and keep the Winchesters oblivious to his plans? Now he was going to have to go after another god. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was going to be a long day. 

xXx

Dean bit his lip as Dalia climbed on top of him, sinking her body down on his cock. He gripped her hips, moaning as her tight pussy enveloped him in velvet heat. She watched him, a sexy smile on her face as she rode him. He’d woken up that morning to the sensation of her sucking him off. She was trying to kill him. His fingers tightened on her hips. His head was spinning as sweat pooled on their skin. Her messy hair swayed with her movements. 

He reached up, fisting a hand in her hair and pulled her down, kissing her. Dalia moaned against his lips, speeding up her thrusts, her fingers digging into the muscles on his chest. “You’re so damn sexy,” he whispered against her lips. He trailed his hands down her back, cupping her ass. He stilled her hips, buried deep inside of her and rolled them, putting her under him. Dean smirked, giving her a wink and slowly pulled his hips back, dragging the head of his cock along her pussy. 

Dalia dropped her head back, her nails digging into the sheets. Her body arched against him. “Dean, please,” she whined. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’m gonna take good care of you.” He snapped his hips forward, slamming deep inside of her. He closed his eyes, surrendering to the animal inside as the sensations swallowed him. He braced his arms on either side of her head, thrusting into her with a power and speed that had the headboard banging rhythmically against the wall. His muscles bunched and coiled. 

Dalia dug her nails into his back, her moaned rising higher and louder as Dean chased them towards the blissful abyss. Her nails raked his skin, leaving scratch marks all over his back. He threw his head back, biting off a curse. He supported his body on one hand, the other disappearing between them. Her orgasm crashed through her when he started circling his thumb against her clit in tight, little circles. 

“Fuck,” he growled, emptying himself inside of her when her pussy contracted sharply around his cock. He rocked gently against her until he was spent and eased his body onto hers, pillowing his head against her breasts. 

She panted under him, running her nails lightly over his scalp. “Good morning.”

Dean laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Morning.”

Dalia laughed a little and kissed his head. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He looked up at her, grinning when she kissed him again. 

“Dean.”

Dean swore and grabbed the blankets, quickly covering them. “Damn it, Cas, we’ve talked about this. What happened to knocking?”

“Forgive me, but this is highly important.” Castiel looked from Dean to Dalia. “Please, get dressed and come to the library.”

“Give us twenty minutes.” Dean sighed when Cas walked out and looked up at Dalia. “Well, that was fun.”

After taking a shower and dressing, Dean and Dalia made their way to the library. Castiel was pacing, Sam and Elena were watching him with worried faces. Cas looked up at them. “Finally.”

“What’s going on, Cas?” Dalia asked, leaning against the table. Dean sat beside her, slipping an arm around her waist. 

“Crowley is collecting the necessary items to release the Titans from their prison in Tartarus.” 

Dean frowned. “What are you talking about?”

Cas sighed and rubbed his eyes. “He’s collecting objects, Thor’s hammer and Hades’ scepter. All he needs are Hermes’ shoes and he will have everything he needs to release them. If he does the world will end.” He started pacing again. 

“What does Thor’s hammer have to do with it?” Sam asked. “Thor is a Norse god not Greek.”

“Artemis killed Zeus, so Crowley can’t use him. It doesn’t have to be his lightning, just the lightning of a god.” He turned and looked at Dean. “We cannot let this happen.”

Dean sighed and pulled his phone out. “It’s okay, Cas.” He dialed Crowley’s number and put him on speaker. 

“Squirrel, so good of you to call.”

“Stow it, Crowley,” Dean snapped. “Are you planning on releasing the Titans?” he asked. 

Crowley sighed. “Figured it out, have you? Yes, I’m releasing them, and I would appreciate it if you and the Scooby gang kept your noses out of it.”

“Damn it, Crowley. Have you lost your mind?”

“Ta.”

“Son of a bitch.” Dean rubbed his eyes. Just once he’d like to not be the one responsible for stopping the apocalypse. “You said he still needs Hermes’ shoes?” he asked, looking at Castiel. 

“Yes.”

He sighed and nodded his head. “Then we don’t let Crowley get his hands on them. Do you know where to find Hermes?” he asked. 

“He’s in Athens. I have a fellow angel watching him.”

“Alright. Pack up kids, we’re going international.”

xXx

Dean walked into the motel room in Athens Cas had gotten for them. He put his and Dalia’s bag on the bed and looked at Elena. She’d been doing research since Cas had told them about the Titans. “What are we looking at, El?”

She sat at the table and opened her laptop. “A shit storm. There are a total of twelve Titans and fifteen offspring, although I wouldn’t worry about the kids.” She rubbed her temples, trying to ward off a headache. Sam stood behind her and massaged her neck. “As far as I can tell they’re a bunch of badass mothers and we need to stop Crowley at all costs.”

Dalia rubbed her eyes. “Okay, Castiel, where is Hermes right now?” she asked. 

“The park. I believe he is feeding the birds.”

“Alright.” Dean grabbed his gun and tucked it into the small of his back. “Let’s go talk to him.”

They grabbed what they needed and walked out of the room, following Cas. Dalia looked up at Dean as the maneuvered through the streets. “Do you really think Hermes is just going to give us his shoes?”

He shrugged. “Hard telling. Gods tend to be dicks.”

“Isn’t everything we deal with?”

Dean smirked and put an arm around her shoulders. “You know,” he whispered, “we should christen the bathroom.”

“You just want to have sex in a foreign country.”

“Guys,” Sam said. “So not the time.”

They followed Castiel into the park. Hermes was sitting under a tree, throwing birdseed on the ground. “The Winchesters, Castiel, and the female hunters,” he said as they approached. “What on earth could you possibly be doing here?” He looked up at them. 

“We need your shoed,” Castiel said, stepping forward. “It’s a matter of grave importance.”

Hermes sighed and set his bag of birdseed down. “What makes you think I’m going to just hand over my shoes?”

“Look, Crowley is on his way. He wants your shoes so he can release the Titans.” Dean put his hands on his hips. “Now, I’m guessing you don’t want that to happen. So, you give us the shoes and we’ll hide them so Crowley can’t open the gates.”

“Crowley? If you think that low life insect can beat me on my worst day you’re stupider than I thought.”

“But you’re not at your full power, are you?” They all turned, looking at Crowley as he walked over. “See, I know how it works with you gods. You need the prayers of your followers to maintain your power.” He smirked, slipping his hands into his pockets. “How many people are actually praying to you now?”

Hermes glared, stepping forward. “Listen to me, boy, you have no idea what you’re doing. If you release the Titans they will destroy the world. There’s a reason they were locked up to being with.”

“Here’s the thing, I don’t care. So, you can either hand over your shoes nice and civil, or my boys and I can kill you and take them anyways.” Crowley snapped his fingers and a dozen demons came out of hiding. 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean muttered. He dropped the bag he’d been carrying and pulled out four angel blades, quickly passing them out. “Don’t do this, Crowley.”

“I don’t take orders from you.” He nodded at his demons. 

Dean swore as two demons jumped into his path. He wanted to keep an eye on Dalia and Hermes, but with two demons that wasn’t going to happen. He ducked a punch only to get grabbed from behind. He threw his head back, smashing his skull against the demon’s nose, breaking it. It gave him just enough give to break free. 

He launched himself at the other demon, grabbing him around the waist and throwing him back against a tree. He stabbed the angel blade deep into its chest, watching as he died. He quickly turned, facing off with the other demon who had blood running from his nose. 

A scream that sounded far too much like Dalia’s pulled his attention away. She was pulling a knife out of her thigh. He took a step towards her but Crowley caught him, throwing him into a tree. He grunted, his vision swimming as he pushed himself up from the ground. The demon he hadn’t killed yet kicked him in the ribs, sending him right back down. He coughed and tightened his grip on the angle blade. He turned, thrusting it up into the demon’s chest. 

He got up and looked over at Dalia. She stabbed her last demon and looked over at Hermes. Dean followed her gaze. Hermes killed a demon and glared at Crowley. He took a step forward and an angel blade popped through his chest. “No!” Dean ran forward. Even if Hermes was dead, he could get the shoes. 

Crowley threw him, and the others back, knocking the air from their lungs. He snapped his fingers and the shoes appeared in his hand before he disappeared. 

“Damn it.” Dean pushed himself up, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. “Now what?”

“Nothing,” Cas said. “The world is doomed.”

xXx

Crowley landed at the gates of Tartarus thanks to his newly acquired shoes. The Titans were gathered around, watching. “Are you ready to raise a little hell?” Calling forth the lightning from Thor’s hammer, Crowley smashed the gates wide open. 

Oceanus stepped forward, Tethys on his arm. “And to whom do we owe our freedom?” he asked. 

Using the scepter he got from Hades, Crowley bound the twelve Titans to him. “The name’s Crowley.”


	17. Chapter 17

My Black Dalia  
Chapter 17

Elena yawned, rubbing her eyes as she waited for her coffee to brew. Castiel had brought them all back after they’d failed to stop Crowley from getting the shoes from Hermes. That was over twenty-four hours ago and she hadn’t slept. She was running on coffee, a Coke here and there, and sandwiches. She’d been reading everything she could find on the Titans, looking for a way to put them back in their cage. It wasn’t as easy as she’d hoped. It wasn’t just one Titan, one monster they were dealing with. It was twelve, and they each had something different they brought to the game. 

She took the coffee pot when it had finished brewing and made her way back to the library. She had books, files, and papers scattered across two different tables. She had Sam’s laptop streaming a news channel, on her own she was scouring the vast corners of the internet for information. She had a theory she was working on, and if she was right, they might actually be able to imprison the Titans before they did too much damage. 

But they were running out of time. The oceans were rising, people everywhere were losing time, and criminals who should be locked up were being allowed to go free, the stars were changing their positions, and people were living longer than they should, even gunshot victims weren’t dying. It was all because of the Titans. 

Pouring yet another cup of coffee she scanned the page she’d been reading. She picked up her pen and scribbled a few things down on her growing list of supplies, sipping coffee. She got up, taking her coffee with her and made her way to the lab. 

It was four in the morning, so she worked in peace, referring to her list as she gathered supplies. She carried them back to the library and pulled out her ritual cloth, candles, knife, bowl, and matches. She hummed to herself, sipping her coffee as she began to mix ingredients; one item representing each of the seven gates of hell, a devil’s shoe string, a cat’s skull, a multitude of herbs and spices, a bat wing, seeds of grain, deer hair, and pomegranate seeds. Once she had the flames lit, the ingredients mixed, she picked up the knife and sliced her palm, letting her blood spill into the bowl. “Persephone Domine, quaesumus, coram nobis.” Elena dropped a lit match into the bowl, watching the flames rise and lick the air. She looked around the room, waiting for her guest to appear. 

“You called child?”

Elena turned, looking at the radiant woman who’d appeared. “I did.” She chewed her lip, she wasn’t entirely sure how this was going to go. 

Persephone walked around the tables filled with Elena’s research on the Titans, her dress ghosting around her in waves of silk. “What can I do for you?”

She swallowed and met the goddess’ eyes, she could see hellfire licking in the irises. “The Titans have been released from Tartarus. I think you can help us lock them back up.” She was trying to be careful, choosing her words wisely so it didn’t seem like she was making demands of the goddess. 

“You’ve been doing your homework,” Persephone commented as she looked through the piles of information. “Why do you think I can help you?”

Elena bit her lip. “You’re the queen of Hades, if anyone could help, it would be you.”

Persephone smiled, looking up. “Flattery, my child, will get you everywhere.” She lounged out on one of the leather sofas, draping one arm across the back and stretching her legs along the cushions. “I can help you.” 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Elena relaxed back against the table. “Thank you.” 

“It won’t be easy. Zeus nearly died locking them up and he was a god.” She looked over at the hallway, watching Sam, Dean, and Dalia walk into the room. Dean and Sam automatically pulled their guns on reflex, pointing them at Persephone. 

“Guys, no.” Elena stepped between them and Persephone. “She’s here to help.”

“Who is she?” Sam asked, slowly lowering his gun. 

“Persephone, Queen of the Underworld.” Elena looked back at her and smiled a little. “She’s going to help us with the Titans.”

“How did she get here?” Dean asked, putting his gun on the table, easily within reach. 

“Well…” Elena glanced over at the ritual cloth and candles set up on the table. 

“You summoned her?” Dean demanded. 

“Look, I’ve been at this for a day, I know what I’m doing. We’re not going to be able to stop twelve of them alone, and Crowley killed Hades. Persephone is our best shot and winning.” She rubbed her temples. She was light headed, had a headache, and so didn’t want to get into a fight with the stubborn older Winchester. “Please, Dean, just…trust me.”

Persephone stood, walking over to Elena and putting a hand on her shoulder. “You’re going to work yourself sick.” She eased her down onto the couch and turned her gaze to Sam. “You, you seem to be quite fond of this girl, go get her something to eat.” She sat beside Elena and turned her hellfire gaze to Dean. “You’re Dean Winchester, you don’t like my kind, and to be frank, we don’t care for you either. However, I wish to see this world destroyed just as much as you do. I can help.”

Dean pinched his nose and sighed. “Fine, whatever.” He pulled out a chair and sat down. “What are we dealing with exactly?”

Elena sighed and grabbed her notebook from the table. “Okay, so there are twelve Titans,” she began as Sam came back with food. He sat beside her. “First, there is Oceanus, the personification of the sea and his wife, Tethys, the aquatic sea goddess. Between the two of them the seas have risen, they’re flooding cities. Next is Hyperion, the father of the sun, moon, and stars and his wife Theia, the goddess of the moon. They’re not helping the ocean situation since they control the moon and moon controls the tides. Hyperion is also changing the position of the stars. Astronomers are going nuts.” She took a break to eat a bite of the oatmeal Sam had brought her. “Coeus, the god of intellect and Pheobe the goddess of prophecy and oracular intellect are changing history and math. Cronus, the personification of time and Rhea, the mother of gods, are causing people to lose time everywhere. Minemosyne, the personification of memory is causing mass episodes of amnesia. Themis, the personification of divine order, law, natural law, and custom is allowing murders to walk the streets while innocent people are being remanded. Cirus, the god of constellations is messing with people’s horoscopes, if they believe in them, and Iapetus, the god of mortality, is keeping people from dying.”

Dalia sighed and looked at Persephone. “How do we lock them back up?”

The goddess sighed and watched Elena eat. “Not easily. They are being controlled by my late husband’s scepter. That is how the demon, Crowley, bound them to his will. If we can get that it’ll be easier, but there are other ways to get them back into Tartarus and lock the gates.”

“What kind of other ways?” Sam asked. He’d been through this song and dance too many times. Something this epic, this difficult, usually meant someone was going to die.

“My husband wasn’t the only one who could open the gates to the Underworld.” Persephone stood and walked over to one of the books Elena had on the table. “If you can get me the soul of a demon, the feather of an angel, the heart of one of my worshipers, the branch of an ash tree, and water from the river Styx, I can work a spell that will seal them back in Tartarus.”

“You don’t ask for much, do you?” Dean ran a hand over his face and sighed. “How much time would you estimate we have until they completely destroy the world?”

“Five days.”

“We better get to work.”

“You do that,” Elena said, yawning. “I’m just gonna take a cat nap.” She stretched out on the couch and fell asleep almost instantly. 

Sam sighed and covered her up before going to his computer. He was worried about her. He looked at Dean after Dalia led Persephone to the kitchen to scrounge up some more food. “What are we going to do?” he asked. 

“What are you talking about?”

“Dean, every time we have to stop the apocalypse, one of us dies. When it was Lucifer, I got locked in the cadge, the leviathan, you went to purgatory, it’s kind of our M.O.”

Dean rubbed his eyes and sat back. “I know.” He looked over to the hallway that led to the kitchen where Dalia had disappeared. “It’s different now. It’s not just you and me.”

Sam nodded. “I know.” He looked over at Elena. “We can’t let them take the fall for us on this one.”

“And we can’t die, because you know they’d do something stupid like sell their soul.” Dean leaned his arms on the table and pinned Sam with a look. “We do this without dying, that’s the only thing we can do.” Sam nodded and started researching where to get some of the items Persephone asked for. He didn’t like Dean’s plan, but it was the only one they had at this point. He was just hoping the outcome of their plan didn’t mean he had to lose Elena.


	18. Chapter 18

My Black Dalia  
Chapter 18

Dalia looked over at Elena. They were in the library, waiting for the guys to show up. They were planning on summoning a demon so Persephone could take its soul for the spell she would need to seal the Titans back in their cage. Dalia knew too well how these apocalyptic missions went. Someone was going to have to die at the end of this. She knew how much Sam and Dean had suffered. They’d both been to hell, both been to purgatory. They deserved to come out of at least one of these suicide missions unscathed. “I’ll be back in a minute,” she told Elena. She walked down the hall to the kitchen. Persephone was making tea, sitting at the counter. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” she asked. 

The goddess looked up and gestured to the seat across from her at the table. “What can I do for you?” she asked. 

“I know there’s something you’re not telling us about this spell to seal the Titans back up.” Dalia settled into the chair and leveled her eyes with Persephone’s. “One of us has to die, don’t they?” she asked. 

Persephone sighed and sat back, crossing her long, elegant legs. “Yes, one of you will have to sacrifice your life in order to save the world from the Titans.” Her eyes narrowed as she caught on to where Dalia was taking this conversation. “Are you saying you want to volunteer?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. Dean and Sam…they’ve been through enough and Elena’s one of my best friends. I can’t let her do it.” She scrubbed a hand through her hair. “Look, I’m a hunter, we don’t really have long life expectancies, I know how this is going to end. If I can go protecting the ones I love, hell, that’s a good day in my book.”

“But you don’t want the others to know.”

She shook her head. “No. Make something up. Tell them I’m the only one can do it because of my ancestry or something, and don’t tell them that it’s going to kill me. They don’t need to know its coming they’ll just try to stop it and we need the Titans to disappear.”

Persephone nodded and crossed her arms. “Alright, you’ll get your wish.”

“Thanks.” She got up and wiped her palms on her jeans. “Wish us luck, we’re going to go get you your demon soul.” She walked out of the room and made her way back to the library. Sam and Dean had made it to the library and were preparing the summoning spell. 

“Let’s get this down to the dungeon,” Dean said. “Is Persephone coming?”

“She’ll meet us down there.” Dalia grabbed the angel blade Dean had set aside and tapped it nervously against her thigh. 

He frowned, watching her. Something was up. “What’s wrong?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “Nothing. Let’s get this done.” She picked up the alter cloth and headed down to the dungeon where they were going to perform the summoning spell. 

Dean didn’t believe her, but he didn’t push the issue. He followed her down with Sam and Elena. Persephone was waiting by the door. “Alright, so we summon the demon here, get it locked in the devil’s trap, and then what?” he asked. 

Persephone smiled and watched them set up the spell. “I’ll remove the soul from the body and begin the spell.” She looked at Dalia. “You’re going to be an important part in the spell.”

Dalia looked at her, shocked. “Me? What do I have to do?”

“A human soul needs to absorb the power of the spell in order to seal the Titans. A human soul must ferry them to Tartarus and seal the gates.”

Dean’s heart raced in his chest as he started to panic. He really didn’t like the sound of that. “Why does it have to be Dalia? Can’t I do it?”

Persephone shook her head. “No. Dalia is the only one here with true Greek blood in her veins.” She laid a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, she won’t be harmed.” 

Dean looked at Dalia and shook his head. “You swear?”

“I promise.”

He sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. “Yeah, alright.” He sighed and sat back, watching as Dalia recited the incantation to summon the demon. He appeared inside the devil’s trap. “Howdy.”

“Winchesters,” he snarled. “What the hell do you want?” he demanded. He took a step forward and growled when he realized he was stuck inside of a devil’s trap. “You fools. You can’t harm me. Do you have any idea what kind of power Crowley has?” he asked. 

Dean smirked. “Crowley isn’t really a concern right now.” He stepped back and let Persephone take over. He watched as she spoke a few words in Greek. The demon screamed as his soul was removed from his body in a stream of black smoke. He’d seen some crazy shit in his day, but this was right up there. 

“Dalia, come here.” His nerves skyrocketed as Dalia stepped towards Persephone. The goddess picked up a knife, leaving the soul of the demon floating in the air, unable to go anywhere. She took Dalia’s arm in her hand and carved a symbol into her skin, creating the same symbol on her other arm. She handed Dean the knife and took control of the demon soul again. She spoke another series of Greek words and Dean watched, horrified as the soul swarmed towards Dalia’s arms, slipping into her body through the symbols Persephone had carved. 

Dalia cried out, dropping to her knees. Her arms glowed with the power of the first part of the spell filling her. “Dalia.” Dean dropped beside her, pulling her against him as she hissed and grunted through the pain. When it subsided, she was panting in his arms, sweating. “You said she wouldn’t be hurt,” he snapped at Persephone. 

“Dean.” Dalia put her hand on his shoulder. “I’m okay.” She rested her head against him as he helped her to her feet. “I just need to lay down for a minute.” Dean picked her up into his arms and carried her back up stairs. He wasn’t buying what Persephone was selling. He’d seen this happen before, when Sam had been trying to shut the gates of hell. He laid her out on the couch in the library and smoothed her hair from her face. “I’m okay, baby.” She cupped his face and kissed him. “I promise.”

He sighed and kissed her head. “As long as you’re safe.” He looked back at the others as they walked in. “What’s next?”

“We call Cas and get the angel feather,” Elena said, sitting at the table. “I found a little shop in town where we can get the branch that we need. The water from Styx is a little harder to come by. So far, I’m hitting nothing but dead ends there.”

“I can get that.” Persephone glanced over at Dalia. “It’s not wise for her to absorb all of the ingredients of the spell in one day. She can probably manage the angel feather today, but I wouldn’t push it further than that. This spell…takes its toll on the body.”

“You don’t say?” Dean huffed and rubbed his face. He hated the way this was turning out. “Fine, go get the water, I’ll call Cas.” He looked at Sam and Elena. “You two go get the branch. When Cas gets here I’ll ask him about the heart of the worshiper. He should be able to get his hands on that.” He waited until he was alone with Dalia and sat beside her. “Babe, I don’t like this. I don’t think we can trust her.”

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. “We don’t have much of a choice at this point.” She sat up and rubbed his back. “She said I wouldn’t die, I’ll be okay.”

Dean frowned and looked at her. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m sure.” 

He sighed and nodded. If she was sure. He bowed his head. “Castiel, if you’re listening, we found a way to seal the Titans back in Tartarus, but we need your help.”

“What is it?” 

He looked over at Cas. “Elena summoned Persephone, she’s working a spell that will seal them back up. But we need a feather from you.” He didn’t miss the look Cas gave Dalia as he walked forward, presenting Dean with one of his feathers. “There’s ah…one more thing that we need.”

“What is it?”

Dalia looked at him. “She said we need a heart of one of her worshipers. Is there any way you can get your hands on that?”

Cas nodded. “I should be able to.” 

“Great.” Dalia looked at Dean. “Can you go get me a glass of water?” she asked. 

“Yeah sure.” Dean kissed her head and got up, walking to the kitchen. 

“What have you done?” Castiel demanded when Dean was out of ear shot. 

Dalia shook her head. “You can’t tell him Cas, you can tell any of them. Please.”

He sighed and sat beside her. “You’re going to die.”

She smiled and took his hand. “I know, and it’s okay. Sam and Dean have been through enough. It’s about time someone took the bullet for them.” She rested her head on Castiel’s shoulder. “I’ll be okay, just…look after Dean for me.”

“I’ll do my best.”

After the others had returned with the ingredients they’d been sent to collect, and Cas had come back with the hear Persephone needed, they gathered around the couch. They’d agreed that Dalia would absorb the angel feather tonight, the heart and the water tomorrow, and the branch the next day. That would give them two days to stop the Titans before Persephone predicted the world would end. They were hoping it was enough time. 

“Are you ready?” Persephone asked. 

Dalia nodded. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” The goddess nodded and started the spell. Dean was sitting beside her, an arm wrapped around his waist as he watched the feather disperse into a stream of light and flow into Dalia’s arms through the symbols carved there. She doubled over, fighting back tears as the pain shot through her whole body, shaking the very foundation of her core. Dean swore and pulled her closer, rocking her through the tremors that started up. 

“I hate this.” Dean kissed her head and looked up at Sam. They were both worried. They’d seen this before and neither one of them trusted the goddess that was telling them Dalia would be fine. 

xXx

Dalia woke up in bed, her head was spinning and she felt weak. It took more energy than it should have just to lift her arms to rub the sleep from her eyes. Whatever Persephone was doing was really messing her up. She rolled onto her side and looked at the clock. How the hell was it already after noon? She groaned and sat up slowly, getting to her feet. She felt like she was walking through water as she walked down the hall to the library. 

Sam, Dean, and Elena were sitting around the table, whispering when she walked into the room. “Wanna share with the class?” she asked. 

Dean looked over and she saw the pain on his face before he even said anything. “Go back to bed.”

She shook her head and pulled out a chair, easing her body into it. “Don’t boss me, it’s not attractive when we’re not having sex.” She rubbed her eyes. The light was too damn bright. “Where’s Persephone, we should start the next part of the spell.”

“Son of a bitch.” Dean got up and threw a book across the room. “Are you out of your mind? This is killing you!”

She glared and summoned all of the strength she had. Dalia stood and pushed Dean back. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re just pissed that it’s not a Winchester saving the world this time.” She shook her head. “Dean, this has to be done, we have to lock the Titans back up and there’s no way in hell we’re going to get the scepter back from Crowley, so this is all we have.” She looked over at Persephone when she walked into the room. “Can we get on with this?”

The goddess frowned and walked over, setting out the water from Styx and the heart of one of her worshipers on the table. “Are you sure you don’t want to eat first?” she asked. 

“Just get this over with.” She glared at Dean when he swore and walked out of the room. Dalia sat back as Persephone performed the ritual and her body absorbed the next two ingredients for the spell. If she was feeling bad when she woke up, she was practically dead now. She couldn’t catch her breath as the pain swam through her. She nearly fell out of the chair. 

“Dalia.” Elena walked over and steadied her. “You’re killing yourself,” she whispered. “Persephone is lying, there’s no way you’re going to make it out of this alive.”

“At least the world won’t end.” Dalia pushed herself up and walked to the kitchen. She needed caffeine and something in her stomach. They only had one more ingredient to do and she could seal the Titans away. If Dean hated her for that…maybe it was better that way.


	19. Chapter 19

My Black Dalia  
Chapter 19

Dean pulled his shirt over his head and looked over at Dalia. She’d been asleep for nearly twenty-four hours now. His insides were a tangled mess of knots and worry. He finally, _finally_ had something good in his life, something worth living for, something worth fighting for, and he could feel it slipping through his fingers. He walked over to the bed and slipped under the sheets, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her against his chest. He buried his head in her neck, breathing her in. He wanted to believe Persephone, wanted to believe that after this was done, after the power it would take to seal the Titans away she would be alright, she’d be back to her normal self. But the longer this went on, the longer she suffered from the power running through her, the more he realized that might not be the case. 

“You fight, you hear me?” he whispered. “Whatever this is, whatever this is doing to you, you fight it.” He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to get control over his emotions. “Don’t you leave me.”

A knock at the door pulled his head up. Sam poked his head in and Dean could see the regret and the pain on his face. His brother knew just as well as he did that this wasn’t going to end well. “It’s time.”

Dean nodded. “Just, ah, give us a couple minutes.” Sam nodded and closed the door. Dean wiped his eyes, blinking back tears he was unwilling to shed. He was going to hope against hope. He was going to believe with every fiber of his being that she was going to come out of this alive. He kissed her head and gently shook her shoulder. “Dalia, baby, wake up.”

She groaned and rolled over, looking up at him. “Dean?”

“It’s time.” She nodded and sat up slowly. Dean could see how it was eating at her, draining everything she had. He had to look away when she sat up and pulled on her shirt. Just the energy it took to do that had her gasping for air. He picked her up in his arms and carried her into the library. Persephone was waiting with the branch. Sam, Elena, and Cas were standing off to the side, ready to end this. Dean set Dalia down gently on the table and stepped back. He tried not to think about the fact that his shirt was damp from the sweat dripping off of her in buckets. 

Persephone stepped forward and smoothed the damp hair from her face and offered a small smile. “It’ll be over soon,” she promised. Dean looked away while she performed the transaction, transferring the last of the spell into Dalia. He did everything he could to block out her screams. Once the initial pain had passed Dalia looked up. Color started to fill her skin again, her breathing evened out. Dean could see the transformation happen right in front of him. A little spark of hope sprung in his chest. Maybe she really would be okay. “You’re ready.” Persephone smiled and stepped back. 

“So, what happens now?” Dalia asked, jumping off the table. She felt great, better than she ever had. 

“I’ll open the gateway to Tartarus. Once we get there Crowley will know, if he doesn’t already. He’ll show up, with the Titans.” Persephone turned and looked at the others. “You’ll need to fight them off as long as you can. You have to give us enough time to perform the spell and get them back behind the gates.”

Dean nodded, socking his gun. “Consider it done.” He walked over and pulled Dalia into him. She cupped his face as she kissed him and fought back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She knew this would be the last time, the last time he held her, the last time he kissed her. She reined in her emotions when he pulled away and gave him a smile. “Ready?” he asked. 

“Let’s go save the world.” She smiled and took his hand as Persephone transported them to the gates of Tartarus. Dalia looked around the desolate landscape through the wrought iron bars of the gate. 

“I don’t know what you’re planning,” Crowley said, appearing in front of them. “But it won’t work.” He snapped his fingers at the Titans appeared, all twelve of them. 

Persephone stepped forward. “We’re putting these monsters back where they belong.” She snapped her own fingers and Hades’ scepter flew from Crowley’s hand and landed in hers. “You might be the king of hell, but I rule the Underworld. Your power is little compared to mine.” 

Crowley growled and ordered the Titans to attack. Even though they weren’t under his control anymore, they listened. They didn’t want to get locked up any more than Crowley wanted them to. Persephone took Dalia’s hand and guided her to the gate. “Do you remember the incantation I taught you?” she asked, firing a shot of hellfire at one of the Titans who tried to stop them. 

“Yes.” Dalia wrapped her hands around the gate and looked over her shoulder at Dean. She saw him take a nasty hit from Oceanus, getting thrown back a few yards. She was doing this for him. 

“Now!”

Dalia turned back to the gates. “Ego Dalia, prostatis tou vasileiou, edo me tin entoli sas, anoixte tis pyles. Sfragiste ta thiria piso sto esoteriko. Prosfero tin psychi mou, prothyma ymin. Anoixte tis pyles.” She screamed as the power flowed out of her, draining her of everything she had. She heard Dean scream her name behind her and she pushed it out. Tears ran from her eyes from the pain of leaving him, and the pain of her soul being ripped from her body. The gates of Tartarus creaked open. A force wind swept up, drawing the Titans in screaming. 

“Close the gates!” Persephone called out above the gale wind. “Close them now!”

Dalia swallowed hard, trying to get her voice to work. Trying to think beyond the pain radiating throughout her body. “Kleiste tis portes.” Another scream tore itself from her throat as the gates slammed shut, throwing her body back from the sheer force of the power. 

Dean ran forward, skidding to his knees beside Dalia. He pulled her into his arms and stared down at her. “Baby,” he shook her, he knew this was it. “Baby, look at me, just look at me.” He pushed her hair from her face, tears gathering in his eyes. 

She looked up at him, choking on the air in her lungs. “Dean,” she gasped. 

“Shh, don’t talk, we’re going to get you fixed.” He looked up at Persephone. “You swore!”

The goddess looked at him with so much pity it broke her heart for the mortal. “She made me promise not to tell you. She knelt beside Dean. “She wanted you safe.”

Dean shook his head, rocking Dalia against him. “There has to be something you can do. Cas?” He looked up at his best friend, hoping, praying that there was a way to save her. 

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

“No.” He looked down at Dalia. “You’re so stupid,” he told her. 

“L-love…” She gasped, trying to pull air into her lungs. 

Dean’s heart smashed into a million pieces. She was supposed to be the good in his life. She was supposed to be the one to save him from the darkness he was enveloped in. She was supposed to be his. He tensed the second he felt her body go limp in his arms. “Dalia…?” He put his face near hers. She wasn’t breathing. He broke, shattered before the gates of Tartarus. Tears ran freely from his eyes as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. Someone was going to pay for this. Persephone transported them back to the bunker. Dean gently lifted her body and carried her to their room, lying her out on the bed. This wasn’t over. He was going to find a way to get her back, one way or another. 

He spent hours beside her, just watching. “Dean,” Sam said from the doorway. “Dean, you need to eat something.” 

He pushed up from his knees and turned. Sam could see the pain on his brother’s face. It was worse than when dad died, worse than when Bobby died. He’d never seen this kind of pain before. “This isn’t over.” Dean walked out of the room and went straight to the garage. He’d sell his own damn soul if it meant getting her back. 

Sam grabbed him before he could get into the car. “Dean, no.” He pulled him back and slammed him against the wall. “I know what you’re thinking and you can’t. She’d kill you.”

Dean pushed him off. “I don’t care! She did this so we didn’t have to!”

“I know that. There’s got to be another way than making a deal with a crossroad’s demon.” Sam put his hands on Dean’s shoulders. “We’ll find it. Elena’s been looking since we got back.”

Dean covered his face with his hands, sagging against the wall. “We should have stopped her,” he whispered, his throat getting tight with grief. 

“I know.” Sam helped him up and into the library. “We’ll get her back, Dean. I promise.”

xXx

Lightning crackled in the sky above Mount Olympus. Thunder shook the foundations. The weather men were calling it a freak storm, but they weren’t privy to the supernatural. Aphrodite appeared in a flash of light, a young woman with onyx streaked diamond hair and sapphire eyes beside her. “You sacrificed yourself for love,” the goddess said softly, putting a hand on the woman’s arm. “Go, find him again.” She disappeared in the same light she’d appeared in, leaving the woman standing on the mountain alone. 

She looked around, no memory of who she was, where she was, or who the goddess had spoken of. All she had was a strange tattoo on her chest, and another of an elegant swan spread out across her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it guys. Hope you liked this story. I kept it open for a reason. I'm going to write a sequel to this, just not right now. I have another story I'm working on. I'll try to work on both simultaneously, but that hasn't worked out in the past. 
> 
> Greek Translations  
> When the gates open: "I Dalia, protector of the realm, here by command you, open the gates. Seal the beasts back inside. I offer my soul, willingly unto you. Open the gates."
> 
> When the gates close: "Close the gates."


End file.
